Deadpool Ga Live
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Un chico después de que le ofrecieran unos desconocidos caramelos para que se fuera con ellos y fue sometidos a diversos experimento con el fin de convertirlo en un super soldado pero el experimento se considero un fracaso y ahora tiene que vivir con lo que le hicieron.
1. Chapter 1

"Sabes que al cuerno estoy estresado y con este calor voy a apagar el ordenador coger el móvil y leer un fanfic que hace tiempo que no leo esto y me ha vuelto a enganchar Akame Ga Kill venga vamos a reírnos un rato busquemos para reírnos ya se crossover con Deadpool.

Fanfics 0

"Mañana monto el anime quiero decir el fanfic."

"¿Podre tener novia esta vez?" Dijo Deadpool apareciendo de la nada.

"No." Dije yo para a los 3 segundos tener una katana en mi cuello lo bastante clavado como para tener sangre. "Podemos considerarlo."

 **Deadpool Ga Live!**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de Akame Ga Kill ni de Marvel ni de Deadpool sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas franquicias creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

Al igual que las personas poco a poco se pudren los países colapsan eventualmente.

"En serio introducción lecciones de historia." Dijo Deadpool escuchando la introducción.

 _(Honestamente prefiero las de educación sexual)_

 _[Y una vez más somos usados para llegar a la 1.000 palabras siendo puro relleno]_

"Incluso la capital del Imperio que prospero durante mil años esta corrupta y ahora es un infierno en vida espíritus malignos de toda la tierra en forma de seres humano proliferan como si todo fuera de ellos."

"Espera si esto es ficticio ¿por que transcurre en Estados Unidos?" Pregunto Deadpool.

Ese mal que el cielo no puede juzgar

 _(¿Hacienda?)_

Lo destruiremos en la oscuridad.

 _[Cliché]_

"¿Y cuál es mi historia esta vez?"

 _[Por lo visto fuimos secuestrados por el imperio]_

"Me secuestraron ¿Cómo?" Pregunto Deadpool con curiosidad.

 _(Fueron a tu aldea y ofrecieron unos caramelos por subirte a un carruaje)_

"Oh no."

 _[Y fuiste sometido a esclavitud y sodomía]"_

"¡¿Que me dieron por detrás?!" Dijo Deadpool con mirada de horror.

 _(Mira el lado positivo al menos esta vez hemos tenido sexo)_

"Yo quería sexo no pederastia sodomita." Dijo Deadpool maldiciendo su suerte.

 _[Y entonces fuimos metidos en un proyecto secreto del Imperio para crear una nueva generación de supersoldados]_

"Y me volví loco y obtuve mi poder de factor curativo." Dijo Deadpool la historia que probablemente tenia y de hecho era esa.

 _(Correcto)_

"Pues ala. Tú vago ¿Empezamos?"

 **En algún lugar**

"Así que has escapado." Dijo El Dr. Stylish era un hombre alto, de pelo negro de punta con una mancha de cabello blanca y ojos azules. Porta también una barba de tres días alrededor de su cara Llevaba unas gafas, un traje de color amarillo con una camisa azul, una corbata y una bata de laboratorio blanca. "Bueno no importa el Proyecto Arma X fue descartado no es una perdida y nadie conoce su existencia además perdió su atractivo el día que fue sometido al procedimiento." Dijo lamentando como ese joven apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules dejo de resultarle atractivo después de que experimento le dejara con su piel puramente cicatrizada.

 **Camino a La Capital**

Unos comerciantes corrían aterrorizados mientras apareció un Dragón de Tierra. Que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso.

"Salvar a la gente y darme a conocer parece que voy a ser capaz de hacer las dos cosas dice un chico de cabello corto marrón con ojos verdes lleva un pantalón negro y botas largas, una camisa, un suéter de lana color marrón amarillento.

"Bestia peligrosa de primera clase, dragón de tierra…" Dijo el chico después de cortar uno de sus brazos. "Un oponente…" La bestia cayó muerta al suelo. "¿Eh?" Dijo el chico no creyendo que la bestia hubiera muerto solo por eso mientras su cadáver se seguía moviendo unas katanas surgieron de su estomago abriéndolo en canal saliendo una persona dentro de ella.

Tenía un traje rojo que le recorría todo el cuerpo resaltado con colores negros en los lateares y parte de los hombros y guantes negros y su rostro oculto por una máscara roja con ojos blancos delante de lagunas negras (La ropa que usa en el videojuego Deadpool) detrás de él llevaba dos katanas.

"Uf menos mal por un momento pensé que tendría que usar la puerta trasera." Dijo Deadpool limpiándose la roda de sangre y jugos gástricos.

"Estabas dentro del dragón de tierra." Dijo el chico haciendo que Deadpool mirara el cadáver de la criatura.

"¡Pero si es una langosta!" Dijo Deadpool no entendiendo el por qué lo llamaban dragón.

"¿Y cómo terminaste ahí dentro?" Le pregunto el chico haciendo que el de rojo se quedara pensativo.

 **Flashback**

"¡Vamos no hay dolor! ¡No hay doloooooor!" Dijo Deadpool tirándose un peo mientras defecaba en medio el bosque cuando la tierra empezó a temblar a sus pies.

 _(El suelo esta temblando)_

 _[Eso no puede ser bueno]_

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Y así fue como hice un remake de Pinocho." Explico Deadpool a chico con los ojos en blanco debido a esa historia. "Y después de los créditos Nick Fury me propuso unirme a la iniciativa vengador." Explico Deadpool desvariando como siempre.

"¡Asombroso acabasteis con esa bestia vosotros solos!" Tatsumi se sonrojo pero antes que pudiera decir nada.

"Pues claro que si las bestias peligrosas son el equivalente a Yamcha si no puedes derrotar a una lárgate de aquí." Explico Deadpool como eso era el nivel medio necesario para poder considerarte luchador aquí.

"Bueno yo habría podido con él solo." Dijo el chico arrogante.

"Nadie te ha preguntado además que coño se supone que es ese atuendo ¿un suéter? Seguro que eso te protege." Dijo Deadpool lo ridículo que se veía pareciendo un estudiante de colegio pijo.

"Y que me dice de ti y ese traje." Dijo Tatsumi señalando al traje de Deadpool que no parecía tener nada de protección.

"Está hecho a medida lo que no favorece a el movimiento y me hace un culito muy sexy." Dijo Deadpool apretando sus nalgas que se pusieron duras. "Me cogería a mi mismo si pudiera."

 _(Para ser un chico que sufrió abusos sexuales de niño nos hemos repuesto muy rápido)_

 _[Lo superaremos completamente cuando cojamos al doctor y le apliquemos un Fatality]_

"No me interesa tu culo." Dijo el chico.

"Envidioso." Dijo Deadpool siguiendo con la discusión.

"¿De qué iba a tenerte envidia?" Le pregunto Tatsumi ahora furioso presionando su cara contra la Deadpool

"De que soy más famoso de lo que tú serás jamás o cualquiera de esta serie." Dijo Deadpool siguiendo con la discusión.

"Pues nunca he oído hablar de ti. ¿Quién eres?" Dijo el chico ahora señalándole con el dedo.

"Pool. Deadpool." Dijo pero los tres no reaccionaron al nombre resultándole desconocido.

 _(Parece que nuestra popularidad en los Anime sigue siendo mínima)_

 _[Que en este universo no hayan inventado internet ayuda bastante]_

"No hay internet y como me la voy a cascar." Dijo Deadpool al descubrir la noticia.

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!" Dijo Tatsumi no entendiendo nada.

"¡Te importa es una conversación privada!" Dijo Deadpool indignado por la falta de respeto de Tatsumi.

(Grosero los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan nada)

 _[En realidad creo que le llevamos dos años]_

"¡Soy parte de ella!" Dijo Tatsumi.

"¡Tú ni siquiera tienes nombre eres un extra podemos matarte y a nadie le importara!" Dijo Deadpool furioso.

 _(En realidad el es el prota ¿no?)_

"No, no no este es mi fanfic mi título esta en el nombre." Deadpool pasó con su dedo a tocar al chico una y otra vez "No como el tuyo que tuvieron que poner a una tía buena para atraer al público masculino y los pajilleros porque tu nombre no vende."

"¿Qué no vende? Iré a la capital y todos conocerán el nombre de Tatsumi." Dijo Tatsumi identificándose a Deadpool.

"Si pues yo fundare mi propia capital con casinos y furcias." Dijo Deadpool a Tatsumi completamente convencido.

 _[Para el que hace pellas en lengua o no ha visto el capítulo de Futurama una furcia es una prostituta.]_

"Eso que dices no tiene sentido." Dijo Tatsumi no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba hablando.

"Tampoco lo tuvo que todas las féminas de esta serie quisieran montarse un harem contigo." Dijo Deadpool indignado. "¡Y aun así siguieron adelante!"

"No dices más que disparates." Dijo Tatsumi todavía siendo incapaz de descifrar la mentalidad de este sujeto.

"¿No marchamos?" Le pregunto uno de hombres que habían salvado del dragón de tierra.

"No deberíamos avisarles de los peligros de la capital." Pregunto a su compañero por la deuda que tenían con ellos por salvarlos.

"Estarán bien ya se darán cuenta." Dijo mientras se marchaba

 **En La Capital**

"Deja de seguirme." Dijo Tatsumi habiendo pasado todo el camino discutiendo con Deadpool.

"Eres el elemento que mueve la trama tengo que seguirte pero eso no quiere decir que me tengas que caer bien." Dijo Deadpool iniciando otra pelea.

 _[Matémosle]_

 _(Si la gente no quiere ver a nosotros no a él)_

Deadpool comienza lentamente a dirigir su mano a su espalda para coger su katana.

"¡Por fin!" Dijo Tatsumi habiendo llegado a la oficina de reclutamiento agradecido por librarse por fin de Deadpool. Tatsumi entro encantado para salir minutos después volando Deadpool se aparto permitiendo a Tatsumi caer de forma ridícula.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto el chico del suelo.

"Que te echaron por compórtate inapropiadamente en un entrevista de trabajo aunque mira cómo vas vestido no es de extrañar yo directamente te digo ya te llamaremos." Dijo Deadpool enfureciendo a Tatsumi.

"¿Por qué no nombrarme?" Dijo Tatsumi ignorando al tipo de rojo.

"No seas estúpido debido a la recesión estamos inundados de aspirantes ¡Hay un número mínimo de las personas que podemos contratar." Dijo el encargado dejando a Tatsumi sorprendido.

"¿Oh en serio?" Dijo Tatsumi no sabiendo eso.

"Si ya lo entendiste lárgate mocoso." Dijo el encargado cerrando la puerta.

"Bueno menos mal que yo no voy a tener tu problema." Dijo Deadpool seguro de que no tendría el mismo problema.

"¿Tienes contactos?" Le pregunto Tatsumi quizás pese a lo mal que se llevaban

"No. me hare mercenario." Dijo Deadpool cuál era su misión en esta vida.

"¿Mercenario?" Dijo Tatsumi. "Los mercenarios son personas horribles que hacen cosas horribles a la gente por dinero."

"Hace 5 minutos no ibas tu alistarte para luchar por el Imperio." Dijo Deadpool como él pensaba hacer lo mismo.

"¡No es lo mismo!" Dijo Tatsumi como para el servir al país era muy distinto ya que así podía ayudar a la gente y salvar su aldea.

"Te iban a pagar para luchar contra gente y matarla ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!" Dijo Deadpool no viendo ninguna diferencia.

"No lo es siendo un soldado puede ayudar y proteger a la gente."

"Que le den a la gente siendo un mercenario al menos podre ser mi propio jefe tendré toda la diversión que quiera y dinero."

"Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero." Le replico Tatsumi iniciando otra pelea.

"Pero si tu viniste aquí a ganar dinero." Dijo Deadpool com Tatsumi ahora mismo estaba siendo un hipócrita.

"No es lo mismo." Dijo Tatsumi como el quería el dinero para ayudar a su pueblo.

"Pues claro que lo es solo dime una cosa más importante que el dinero." Le dijo Deadpool como no creía que eso fuera siquiera posible.

"El amor." Dijo Tatsumi el cliché de clichés de las historias.

"¡A mí no me tocaría ni una puta y las mujeres que se acuestan contigo por dinero no son precisamente exigentes!" Dijo Deadpool sabiendo como lucia debajo de su traje y que ninguna mujer lo tocaría.

"¡¿Qué tiene que ver la prostitución con el amor?!" Le pregunto Tatsumi señalándolo.

"¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser una perra?!" Dijo Deadpool habiendo perdido por completo el punto de la conversación o ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

(¡Parad los dos estáis destrozando esta familia!)

[¿Qué familia?]

"¡¿Cuando dirás algo con sentido?!" Le grito Tatsumi mientras la discusión continuaba.

"¡Hola!" una chica de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar y de cabello rubio algo desordenado corto y cuyas patillas llegan casi hasta sus pechos una bufanda alrededor de su cuello su torso está cubierto por un top negro ceñido al cuerpo que llega solo hasta a la parte media de su cinturaen los brazos lleva dos mangas anchas conectadas a brazaletes metálicos dorados que se hacen más angostas en sus antebrazos llegando hasta otros brazaletes del mismo color en la parte de sus muñecas. La sección inferior de su vestimenta está compuesta por un cinturón de hebilla redonda que sostienen unos pantalones con un diseño estilo Cowboy, los cuales tiene una abertura en cada uno que deja entre ver su panty color negro, y calza unas botas.

"Parecéis necesitar ayuda." Dijo a ambos chicos que se dieron la vuelta para mirarla. Y su vista fue a su pecho.

"esto- esto es la capital imperial." Dijo Tatsumi sorprendido.

"Tetas." Dijo Deadpool no pudiendo apartar la vista.

 _(Tetas)_

 _[Creo que tendría que ir a un médico para asegurarse de que eso no son tumores]_

"¿Debéis de ser chicos de campo a la capital en busca de fortuna?" Dijo ella habiéndolos identificado a plena vista pero se percato de algo uno de los dos no le estaba escuchando.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo Tatsumi sorprendió de que ella lo supiera,

"Cuando llevas mucho tiempo en la capital puedes distinguir a un pueblerino de la gente que vive aquí." Dijo Ella ¿Conozco una forma rápida de entrar al servicio?"

"¡En serio!"

"Bla bla bla bla bla digo digo bla." Eso es todo lo que escuhaba Deadpool mientras seguía hipnotizado perdido mirando su escote.

Tatsumi y la chica se fueron seguidos por Deadpool.

 **Más tarde**

"El alcohol durante el día es lo mejor." Dijo una chica cuando termino de beber una jarra de cerveza.

"¡Amen hermana!" Dijo Deadpool mientras brindaba con ella antes de apartar la cara para beber de su jarra para que nadie pudiera ver su labio sus labios.

"¡Estáis bebiendo a mi costa!" Se quejo Tatsumi no entendiendo como esto le ayudaría a él.

"Vamos sigue ejemplo de tu amigo bebamos y divirtámonos." Dijo la chica suspirando.

"Has caso a las tetas parlantes saben lo que dicen." Dijo Deadpool alzando su jarra de cerveza.

"Solo dime como puedo entrar en el ejercito." Dijo Tatsumi teniendo prisa por conseguir su meta.

"Básicamente contactos y dinero." Dijo ella mientras cogía otra copa. "Tengo un contacto en el ejercito si le ofrecéis dinero será rápido."

Tatsumi saco una bolsa llena de dinero que había obtenido "Entiendo esto es bastante."

"Oh, seguro que si tienes bastante." Dijo la chica sorprendía de que tuviera tanto dinero.

"Caza bestias peligrosas de camino hacia aquí." Dijo Tatsumi explicando de donde saco tanto dinero.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Dijo mirando a Deadpool.

"No me interesa el ejercito." Dijo el simplemente.

"Bueno hare esto llegar al capitán." Dijo ella recogiendo el dinero y marchandose.

"¡Bien cuento contigo!" Dijo Tatsumi despidiéndose de ella.

"Sabes creo que aprenderás mucho de tu encuentro conmigo muchacho de tu encuentro conmigo." Ella se viro y le guiño un ojo "Voy a ocuparme de esto espérame aquí." Dijo ella marchándose.

"Vale." Dijo Tatsumi pasmado mientras.

"¿El baño?" Dijo Deadpool cambiando su vista a por debajo de su espalda

(Y si va hacer exactamente lo que estáis pensando)

"Bueno nada como aliviar un poco de estrés." Dijo Deadpool volviendo a ver a Tatsumi sentado.

"¿Qué haces ahí sentado?" Le pregunto Deadpool.

"Esperar a que venga la chica con el oficial." Dijo Tatsumi.

"¿Qué chica?" Le pregunto Deadpool no sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Tatsumi tras una serie de palabras opto que lo mejor era contarle toda la historia pese a que el estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

"¿Sabes que te ha estafado no?" Dijo Deadpool dejando de piedras a Tatsumi.

"No ella va a ir a pagar a un oficial para que me recomiende para que tenga un alto cargo en el ejercito." Dijo Tatsumi.

"Vamos a ver genio piensa tienes pinta de pueblerino convenientemente se acerco a ti en el momento exacto que necesitabas ayuda y convenientemente conoce a un oficial del ejército relaciona." Dijo Deadpool como le habían estafado.

"Yo tengo fe en la gente." Dijo Tatsumi con determinación a Deadpool.

"Muy bien me quedare aquí contigo para poder meterme en la trama y decirte que yo tenía razón."

 **Horas más tarde**

La noche llego cuando Tatsumi comenzó a perder la paciencia mientras Deadpool estaba jugando un trió.

(Psh tres de corazones superiores derecha)

[Sabes que estás solo en este mundo cuando estás jugando un solitario con las voces de tu cabeza 6 de temblores inferior central.]

"¡Me estafo!" Dijo Tatsumi finalmente aceptando la verdad de que había sido engañado.

"Lo increíble es que tardara tanto tiempo." Dijo Deadpool colocando otra carta más en su fila de cartas.

 **Más tarde**

"Demonios, después de haber pagado esa comida me he quedado completamente arruinado." Dijo Tatsumi agitando so bolsa vacía. "¡Esas tetas! Digo esa mujer! ¿Esa era la valiosa lección de la que hablaba?"

"Y la moraleja no te fíes de una mujer que se acerca a ti en medio de la calle y te pide dinero. Negocia antes con su chulo para evitarte estos problemas." Dijo Deadpool la moraleja de la historia.

"¿Por qué todavía me sigues?" Le pregunto Tatsumi al tipo del expandex rojo.

"Te debo un favor por invitarme a esas copas." Dijo Deadpool asintiendo y sonando sincero.

"Vaya nunca te tome por un…" Dijo Tatsumi antes de ser cortado por Deadpool.

"Es coña eres el motor de esta trama tengo que seguirte para avanzar en esta historia." Dijo Deadpool el verdadero motivo por el que seguía pegado a Tatsumi.

"Genial estoy arruinado y con un loco pegado a mí." Dijo maldiciendo su suerte.

"No te deprimas tu amigo y vecino Deadpool tiene un plan que nos beneficiara a ambos." Dijo Deadpool apoyando su mano en el hombro de Tatsumi.

"¿Cual?" Le pregunto Tatsumi ya que no tenía ninguna idea de que hacer esperando escuchar una tonteria.

"Ambos buscamos fama y fortuna pero yo quiero ser un mercenario y tu soldadito básicamente somos como El Capitán América y Bucky pero sin tensión sexual." Dijo Deadpool explicando a Tatsumi su plan.

"Así que iremos a por estos." Deadpool saco un par de carteles de se busca con 3 miembros del Night Raid.

"¿Night Raid?" Dijo Tatsumi ojeando los carteles uno tenía a una mujer y un hombre con sus características apuntadas de bajo como el color de pelo y ojos luego paso la tercera y se quedo mirando el ultimo cartel que ponía Akame en el que aparecía una chica.

"Akame, ¿Akame?" Dijo Deadpool pensativo donde había oído ese nombre antes.

 _[¿No es la amiga de la infancia con la que jugabas a los médicos?]_

 _(No enserio jugaban a los médicos literalmente no es coña_ )

"No puede ser fue vendida al Imperio estará en alguna parte siendo criada o algo por el estilo." Dijo Deadpool no creyendo posible que Akame fuera una asesina.

 _[Sabes que acabara siendo la del cartel ¿verdad?]_

"¡Tú plan!" Dijo Tatsumi queriendo que se enfocara.

"Oh sí. Buscamos a estos tipos y los capturamos y si los matamos recuerda que debemos dejar reconocibles el 51% del cadáver." Advirtió a Tatsumi ya que El Imperio se aferra a lo que sea para no pagar.

"Entonces tú haces de cebo y mientras te descuartizan yo me cuelo por detrás y usos estas dos pala volverlos un colador." Dijo Deadpool mostrando dos pistolas blancas. "Entonces yo cobro la recompensa me hago famoso me gano una reputación y empezara mi carera como mercernario y de aquí a 20 años empezare mi carrera como playboy millonario." Dijo Deadpool imaginadose sentado en sofá con varias chicas en triquini abrazándolo mientras se bebe un batido de nata sin quitarse la máscara causando que la nata se quede en su boca.

[Me gusta ese plan]

(¿Por qué las imaginamos con ropa?)

"Pero yo moriré." Dijo Tatsumi quejándose de que el no sacaba nada.

"Si y tu sacrifico será algo que me perseguirá durante toda mi vida, 3 meses, 1 semana, 2 días no laborables, 1 hora, 2 minutos, 5 segundos, 1 milésima." Dijo Deadpool lo que tardaría en superar la muerte de Tatsumi después de haberlo usado como cebo y se responsable de su muerte.

"Aunque estuviera de acuerdo en tu plan ¿cómo narices vamos a encontrarles?" Dijo Tatsumi como si ni siquiera El Imperio pese a todos sus recursos no pudo ellos tendrían un oportunidad.

"Tengo un plan." Dijo Deadpool golpeando a Tatsumi en la espalda mientras Deadpool golepaba a Tatsumi en la espalda.

 **Más Tarde**

"¿Prostitución?" Dijo Tatsumi mientras estaba en un puente sin camisa y sin pantalones solo con sus botas.

Mientras Deadpool estaba debajo de puente usando sus katanas para mantenerse sujeto debajo de sus pies.

"Si exacto sus cargos son por asesinato de dignatarios solo tenemos que conseguir que un hombre o mujer se fije en ti te lleve a su mansión y cúrratelo para que quiera mas de ti entonces tarde o temprano irán a por él y ahí estaremos nosotros." Explico Deadpool su plan "¡Y ahora deja de quejarte y comienza a marcar músculo!"

 **Una Hora Después**

"Si en veinte minutos no pasa nadie te quitas los calzones." Le dijo Deadpool como no había atraído a ningún elemento.

"¿Por qué te hice caso?" Se pregunto Tatsumi mientras comenzaba temblar de frío.

"Eres sumiso por naturaleza y no tienes personalidad." Le dijo Deadpool el motivo por qué le había obedecido sin resistencia.

Mientras un carruaje se paro saliendo una chica rubia con ojos azules vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga, con una cinta azul en el cuello, sobre la camisa que llevaba un vestido azul, sin mangas, con un corpiño negro, y los volantes blancos, lleva botas blancas.

"¿Ha funcionado?" Dijo Tatsumi viendo como se le acercaba.

"No bajes de 3000." Le susurro Deadpool debajo del puente.

"Si no tienes donde dormir, ¿Te gustaría hacerlo en mi casa?" Dijo La chica a Tatsumi sorprendido de que el plan de Deadpool hubiera funcionado.

Tatsumi intento decirlo pero no pudo decir que le costaría 3000 mil la noche.

"¡Vamos dilo!" Deadpool salió chillando asustando a los dos.

"¡No puedo!" Dijo Tatsumi como no podía hacerlo.

"¡Eres el peor prostituto que he tenido en mi vida!" Le chillo Deadpool a la cara iniciando otra discusión.

"¿Es amigo tuyo?" Le pregunto la chica a Tatsumi.

"No." Dijo Tatsumi como no podía considerar a Deadpool un amigo.

"Te gustaría venir también a mi casa." Dijo la chica ofreciéndole la mano y una sonrisa cálida.

"No tengo un duro pero si quieres estoy dispuesto a…" Deadpool iba a continuar cuando fue cortada por la chica.

"No tenéis por que quedaros al frio de la noche." Dijo ella mientras sus guardias se acercaron.

"La señorita Arya no puede ignorar a personas como vosotros. Deberíais aceptar su generosidad."

"¿Qué decidís? Les pregunto la chica.

" _Obviamente esto apesta a trampa por todas partes. Pero si el Night Raid ataca a personas ricas iran a por ella tarde o temprano."_ Dijo Deadpool desconfiando por completo pero podia utilizar a la chica para su fines. "Si ¿por qué no?"

"Mejor que dormir al raso." Dijo Tatsumi apartando la mirada.

"¡Esta decidido entonces! Vamos a mi coche." Dijo señalando su carruaje mientas la mente de Deadpool hacia click

" _He chico quieres uno caramelos."_

" _Si."_

" _Espera ¿Dónde están los carmeros?"_

" _¿Por qué cierras la puerta?"_

" _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Yo iré andando." Dijo Deadpool no queriendo subirse al carruaje.

 _[Pensábamos que lo teníamos superado]_

 _(Y ni siquiera fue la peor parte)_

 **Más tarde**

El padre era un hombre de mediana edad con ojos negros y cabello canoso, vestía de forma elegante luciendo un esmoquin marrón, una camisa blanca y corbata carmesí. La madre parecida a su hija teniendo ojos que mantenía cerrados y cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cintura usaba un vestido blanco.

¡Aria trajo dos personas otra vez!" Dijo el patriarca de la familia mientras estaba sentado en un sillón con su mujer e hija al lado en dos sillones también.

"Vaya…es un habito." Dijo la madre mientras estaba ojeando a sus invitados.

 _(No digo que sea una caza fortunas pero hay una diferencia de edad importante)_

Deadpool asintió con el comentario de una de sus voces.

"Me pregunto cuántos van ya." Dijo La madre no siendo la primera vez que su hija traía desconocidos a casa.

 _[Yo si fuera madre me preocuparía bastante ese habito]_

"¡Mama!" Dijo la hija quejándose de su madre.

Tatsumi estaba maravillado viendo la mansión mientras Deadpool estaba pensando en si había servicio de compañía.

Entonces Tatsumi miro a las personas que tenía delante y dio gracias al cielo por que aun hubiera gente buena en el mundo.

" _Estoy seguro al 99,9% de que han escondido el cartel de comemos vagabundos."_ Dijo Deadpool.

[No seas mal pensado lo mismo solo trafican con gente y sus órganos]

(¿Cómo en Hostel?)

"Gracias por recibirme." Dijo Tatsumi inclinadose como muestra de respeto.

Tras servir el té el hombre oyó la historia de Tatsumi de cómo quería ser militar para salvar a su aldea el hombre le advirtió que es muy posible que le enviaran a luchar en la frontera, pero Tatsumi afirmo que estaba preparado para eso el hombre impresionado por el espíritu de Tatsumi que también comento que vino con tres personas Sayo e Ieyasu y como se separaron tras ser atacados por bandidos.

"Ellos son fuertes no es necesario que me preocupe, pero Ieyasu es muy malo con las direcciones. Espero que encuentre el lugar donde teníamos que reunirnos." Dijo Tatsumi preocupado por su compañero.

"Muy bien entonces." Dijo el hombre de la casa "Hablare con un militar conocido y pediré que busquen a esos dos.

"¡En serio! Dijo Tatsumi emocionado que se levanto y inclino en señal de agradecimiento "¡Muchas Gracias!"

"Mi intuición no falla tengo el presentimiento de que los veras muy pronto." Dijo Aria convencida dijo con su sonrisa cálida.

"¿Y qué hay de ti joven?" Dijo refiriéndose a Deadpool.

"Nada quiero ser un mercenario." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Mercenario?" Dijo el hombre sorprendido.

"Y antes de que te preguntes es un método mucho mas rápido de obtener dinero." Dijo Deadpool su principal motivación.

"¿También quieres salvar tu aldea?" Le pregunto Aria.

"Soy huérfano y ya tengo la mayoría de edad así que solo puedo buscarme la vida y ser mercenario me parece una buena vocación viajar por el mundo a lugares exóticos que nadie visita conocer gente interesante y después matarla." Dijo Deadpool como era su mejor salida laboral actualmente.

"Ya veo ¿Por qué no te unes a mi guardia personal?" Dijo el hombre mayor así podrás obtener referencias.

"Acepto. Si añades un fin de semana selectivo al mes, no usare uniforme y cuando tenga una oferta mejor me largo." Dijo Deadpool sus condiciones.

"Un hombre que sabe lo que quiere me gusta esa cualidad contratado." Dijo el hombre habiendo aceptado a Deadpool.

" _Nadie su sano juicio aceptaría que un empleado tuviera derechos laborales esta gente definitivamente son socialista y por tanto comunistas por lo que son malvados."_ Pensó Deadpool pero esta gente era su mejor baza para atraer al Night Raid.

 **A la noche**

Deadpool entro en su habitación y se quito la máscara para ver su rostro horriblemente cicatrizado "Y por esto nunca me quito la cara."

 _(Vamos men tampoco estamos tan mal)_

 _[Si además siempre podemos apagar las luces]_

"Bueno sigamos adelante."

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Deadpool y Tatsumi fueron arrastrados de compras con Aria y sus guardias que estaban cargando todas sus compras mientras Tatsumi y Deadpool estaban junto al jefe de la guardia.

"Todas las mujeres son así." Dijo el jefe de guardia a Tatsumi que veía el montón de cajas regalo compradas por Aya mientras Deadpool estaba arriba del coche tumbado con su mano derecha apoyada en su cabeza.

"¿De verdad? La que yo conozco elige su ropa rapido." Dijo Tatsumi.

"Acabas de admitir que solo conoces a una." Dijo Deadpool. "Y una sola no es lo bastante para hacer un estudio social."

"Da igual y mirada allá." Dijo con su mirada señalando el horizonte donde se encontraba el castillo imperial.

"¡Es enorme! Dijo Tatsumi sorprendido.

"¿Ahora te das cuentas? lleva ahí todo el maldito ayer." Dijo Deadpool como Tatsumi los habia visto varias veces.

"Pensaba que era el anillo superior de la zona rica de la ciudad o algo así." Dijo Tatsumi iniciando otra discusión con Deadpool.

"Desde allí el país es controlado por el Primer Ministro." Dijo el guardia.

"Espera pensaba que esto era una monarquía." Dijo Deadpool al guardia que miro a ambas direcciones antes de acercarse a ambos.

"Hay un emperador pero es solo un niño." El comenzó a explicarles. "El primer ministro controla al emperador entre las sombras y esa es la razón por la que el país sufre."

"¿Como Dick Cheney?" Dijo Deadpool sacando la comparativa "Esto definitivamente es Estados Unidos." Dijo Deadpool dejando a los otros preguntándose a que se refería.

"Entonces el motivo por el que mi aldea sufre impuestos tan altos es por." Dijo Tatsumi pensando que tenía la culpa.

"Si por la política." Dijo Deadpool sacando el símil.

"Y hay muchos como esos por ahí." Dijo señalando los carteles de se busca del Night Raid."El Night Raid. Un grupo de asesinos que aterrorizan la capital imperial haciendo honor a su nombre ellos atacan por la noche sus objetivos suelen ser ejecutivos de alta rango y la clase adinerada."

"Vale son comunistas lo entendemos." Dijo Deadpool no viendo sentida a la charla explicativa que ellos ya conocían.

"Estad preparado por si acaso."

"No te preocupes de hecho contamos con…" Tatsumi puso la mano en la boca de Deadpool para que no dijera nada.

"Estaremos listos." Entonces sintió como su mano estaba siendo babeada. "¡¿Pero qué haces?!"

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Dijo Deadpool iniciando otra discusión con Tatsumi.

"También ¿podéis hacer algo con eso." Ambos se miraron para ver a Aria caminando feliz con una caja regalo llena de ropa excesivamente grande.

"¡¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este?!" Pregunto Tatsumi no creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

"Levantamiento de bolsa." Dijo Deadpool lo más obvio.

 **De noche**

"La madre de Aria iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo con un libro. "¿Que escribiré en mi diario hoy? Lo cierto es que no puedo para con este hobby." Fueron sus últimas palabras cuando fue cercenada por la mitad junto con sus brazos por una figura oscura que utilizaba unas tijeras.

"¡Chimpy!" Chillo Deadpool levantándose de la cama "Otra vez la pesadilla del Planeta de los Chimpancés." Dijo Deadpool levantándose al sentir la llamada de la naturaleza.

Cuando salió se encontró con Tatsumi a la ventana "¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh!" Dijo Deadpool tras mirar por la ventana y ver la luna roja. "Un eclipse de luna el ballet cósmico del universo."

 _(Whoa que profundo)_

 _[Igual deberíamos preocuparnos por los tipos que están posados sobre los cables, a todo esto son asesinos ¿cuál es el punto de quedarse ahí en postura? Son incluso peores que los de Assasins Creed]_

"Parecer cools." Dijo Deadpool elevando los hombros.

"¡Son el Night Raid!" Dijo Tatsumi ahora que los veía preocupado.

"Ves mi plan ha funcionado." Dijo Deadpool como todo su plan había funcionado sin tener que mover un solo dedo.

 _(Somos unos genios)_

 _[No más bien un idiota con suerte]_

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto a Deadpool.

"Tranquilo mira." Dijo Deadpool señalando como los guardias se dirigían hacia el Night Raid "Ellos los debilitaran y entonces nosotros aparecemos en el último segundo frescos y descansados y rematamos la faena." Al acabar la frase los guardias fueron masacrados en 14 segundos.

"Y no han valido para nada." Dijo Deadpool al ver cómo fueron asesinados fácilmente.

(Siendo justos eran extras así que no es una gran pérdida)

[Ni siquiera les dieron nombre era obvio que no iban a durar]

"¡Deadpool!" Dijo Tatsumi llamando su atención. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Bien en lo que masacran a la familia cogemos todo lo de valor que quepa en nuestros bolsillos y huimos." Dijo Deadpool su plan para salir de allí con Tatsumi mirándolo decepcionado.

"No puedes hablar en serio." Dijo Tatsumi no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

"Que lo hacemos por sus familias cuanto menos tengan que repartir menos pelearan en la lectura del testamento." Dijo Deadpool como eso era lo más honrado que él podía hacer.

 _[Nuestra capacidad de darnos a los demás nunca dejan de sorprenderme]_

 _(Si a veces me asusta lo buena persona que somos)_

Tatsumi quedo decepcionado con la respuesta de Deadpool "Huye si quieres." Dijo mientras el corría saliendo de allí. _"Yo tengo que salvar por lo menos a la señorita Aria."_

"Bueno supongo que esto se acaba." Dijo Deadpool moviéndose en dirección contraria.

"A-Ayuda." Dijo el dueño de la mansión mientras era agarrado por el cuello y levantado del suelo por una mujer con melena larga y una cola y garras.

"Mierda sabía que tenía que haber girado a la izquierda." Dijo Deadpool habiéndose metido en la boca del león.

 _(Incluso para mi ese chiste ha sido malo)_

 _[Son peores que los de Yang irónico teniendo en cuenta contra quien peleamos]_

La chica se viro para encontrase con Deadpool cara a pecho como Deadpool enseguida bajo la mirada a su pecho. _"Él."_

"Deadpool…ayudanos." Dijo el padre de Aria desesperado.

"Eh si por lo que me pagas no vale la pena jugarme la vida y por mucho que me atraiga la idea de pelear con una pechugona creo que paso." Dijo Deadpool mientras se marchaba parándose antes de dar la vuelta "Pero si me pagas dos millones de lo…que que sea nuestra moneda me lo pensare."

"Pero si trabajas para mi te contrate precisamente para eso." Dijo el hombre no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Ya pero tu posición negociadora ahora mismo no es la mejor." Dijo Deadpool lo obvio "Tomate tu tiempo pero recuerda que tienes una hija." Dijo Deadpool.

"Bien te pagare lo que me pidas pero sálvanos." Dijo el hombre a Deadpool que se esfumo no quedando nada de él.

"¿Ha desaparecido?" Segundo después apareció delante de la chica apuntado con su pistola a su cara.

-Bang-

Leone esquivo la bala Deadpool se agacho de cuclillas y con un movimiento rápido apunto al brazo sobre el que retenía al padre de Aria obligándolo a soltarlo. El hombre cayo agarrando su cuello dolorido mientras Deadpool se quedo en medio de él y su asesina.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool ahora estaba delante de su empleador que salió corriendo de allí. Dejando a Deadpool solo con Leone.

"No debiste haberte entrometido." Dijo Leone poniendo una pose en combate.

"La culpa es tuya por no partirle el cuello pero estoy impresionado fuiste lo bastante educada como para permitirle terminar la conversación…." Dijo Deadpool como era principalmente culpa de ella antes de que Deadpool pudiera terminal Leone se acerco y lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared con una mancha de sangre antes de caer bocabajo.

"La jefa me va a regañar si se entera de que perdí el objetivo por haber estado jugando con él." Dijo pensando que tenía que ir rápido a por el anciano.

"Oh vamos el trabajo se te da mejor cuando te diviertes con él." Leone se sorprendió cuando vio a Deadpool levantarse.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Dijo sorprendída de que aguantara un golpe cuando tenía activada su teigu.

"Y…" El estomago de Leone en la zona abdominal se abrió con un corte. "Hora del flashback de combate."

 **Flashback**

Leone se acerca rápida y golpe a Deadpool mientras Deadpool antes de recibir el impacto realiza un agarre invertido con su katana y corta el abdomen de Leone.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Leone se rio el herirla era algo increíble para un ser humano sin teigu pero su herida no se cerraba. "¿Qué?"

"Apertura." Deadpool reapareció delante de Leone clavo sus espadas al suelo y lanzo una patada sin soltar las espadas golpeando en la zona donde había cortado.

Leone se recupero intento golpearle ahora que Deadpool había estaba detrás mientras Deadpool giraba desapareció de nuevo apareciendo en la espada de Leone.

Ella brinco hacia adelante para saltar y en pleno aire dar la vuelta con la inetención de utilizara sus garras para frenar pero Deadpool se teletransporto delante de ella. _"¿Tiene una teigu?"_ Dijo Leone sorprendida.

"Shoryuken." Deadpool golpeo un girando terminando el movimiento en una imitación perfecta del movimiento.

 _[Adoro los clásicos]_

 _(Los fans no van a odiar no se van a tomar a bien que podamos tumbar a una usuario teigu de igual a igual)_

Deadpool agachado cogió sus pistolas mientras viraba ligeramente su cuerpo agachado y comenzó a disparar "Bang, bang, bang, bang." contra Leone que en el aire no tenia margen de maniobra. Hombro derecho, pecho estomago, rodilla una bala de dirigió a la cabeza mientras se alejaba cada vez mas.

Las pistolas de Deadpool echaba humo cuando Deadpool se levanto puso su pistolas delante de él y olía la dulce grandeza que procesaba "Soy el puto amo." Dijo Deadpool girando sus pistolas antes de ponerlas en su cintura y darse la vuelta.

Leone se levantaba detrás de él los agujeros de bala progresivamente se fueron cerrando hasta no estar ahí solo quedo la el corte de su espada. Y la bala que disparo contra su cabeza estaba entre sus dientes y ella lo escupió.

"Factor curativo de alta velocidad." Dijo Deadpool no impresionado.

"Es mi carta del triunfo de mi teigu." Dijo Leone poniéndose en postura habiendo subestimado ya bastante a su oponente.

"¿Tu tanga?" Dijo Deadpool sorprendido "Nena sabes el camino rápido para conquistarme."

"¿Tanga? Dije Teigu." Dijo Leone "¿Cómo si quiera se confunden esas palabras? Si tienes una deberías conocer su historia." Dijo Leone no creyendo que Deadpool estuviera hablando en serio.

"Pensaba que era un bañador europeo." Dijo Deadpool como recordando cómo se confundió ese día.

[¿Espera aquí existe Europa?]

(¿Qué es una Teigu?)

[Objetos con habilidades especiales]

(Oh vamos que básicamente son Shen Gong Wu.)

"Qué bueno Cartoon Network en esa época." Dijo Deadpool asintiendo consigo mismo.

Leone busco golpear a Deadpool Leone intento un puñetazo izquierda Deadpool lo esquivo y intento cortar con sus katanas en un doble corte diagonal descendente Leone lo esquivo y se preparo para golpear a Deadpool que desapareció otra vez. Pero entonces sintió algo tocando su cola.

"Es autentica." Leone se dio la vuelta para golpearlo con Deadpool esquivando Leone usando la fuerza de sus piernas se impulso para ganar velocidad. Deadpool coloco su mano izquierda en el suelo y se apoyo en ella para colocarse bocabajo disparar en dirección a su frente Leone salto al techo y se impulso para llegar a Deadpool mas rápido en un ángulo que sus bala no podía llegar.

"En retrospectiva fue un mal movimiento." Dijo Deadpool mientras usando su mano se impulso hacia atrás mientras Leone impacto su puño contra el suelo mandando a volar a Deadpool.

"Lo admito que no esperaba que fueras tan hábil." Reconoció Leone a su oponente.

"Bueno llevo desde los noventa peleando con animales peludos con factor de curación acelerado y garras." Dijo Deadpool.

[Espera ahora hacemos referencias a los comics pensaba que éramos Deadpool alterno]

(¿Y por qué importa?)

[No los preguntaran en las Rewiews]

"Me acabo de dar cuenta." Dijo Deadpool un detalle vital que se le había olvidado.

"Que mis compañeros están afuera y que tu jefe no puede escapar y tu lucha es inútil." Le dijo Leone lo más probable.

"No que eres prácticamente Sabretooth pero con tetas." Dijo Deadpool señalando a Leone con su katana. "Primero Wolverine tiene un hija medio latina y ahora Sabretooth tiene otra." Deadpool baja la guardia y se pone a pesar. "Creo que mi reloj biológico acaba de sonar."

Leone aprovecha la bajada de guardia de Deadpool para acercase rápidamente sin tiempo de reaccionar Deadpool es agarrado por el cuello y levantado del suelo. "Oh asfixia erótica en la primera cita no vamos muy rápido."

"Lo siento pero no eres tú soy yo." Dijo Leone presionando el cuello de Deadpool hasta que lo partió. "El objetivo esta…." Leone sintió dolor cuando fue golpeada en el corte que había recibido al principio de la pelea Deadpool entonces aprovecho para cortar el brazo por debajo del codo que lo mantenía y lo agarro antes de saltar para detrás.

"Bueno al menos he conseguido un recuerdo de los buenos momento que pasamos juntos." Leone lo vio en shock Deadpool con el cuello desencajado sosteniendo su brazo. Sintiendo el dolor se llevo su mano izquierda a su brazo faltante mientras la sangre salía y su poder de regeneración no podía hacer nada. "¿De qué están hechas esas espadas?" Le pregunto con rabia.

"Carbonadium." Dijo Deadpool "Las uso por si tengo que tratar con animales peludos con garras retractiles y factores curativos interpretados por Hugh Jackman." Dijo Deadpool mientras sujetaba el brazo de Leone con su antebrazo mientras se colocaba el cuello en su sitio.

"Así que tu también tienen tienes factor curativo." Dijo Leone sabiendo que debió haberlo supuesto antes cuando lo golpeo por primera vez y se percato de sus errores fue demasiado confiada y no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con heridas por eso no cuido la zona donde había sido cortada por Deadpool que a su vez la hizo más lenta.

"Mira aunque esto ha sido divertido." Deadpool saca un tomo manga de Akame Ga Kill! "De acuerdo con esta guía el tipo que me paga bueno debió a ver muerto en la página 54." Deadpool comenzó a ojear el manga de pasada "Así que tengo que ir moviendo el culo o no cobraré." Dijo Deadpool antes de prender fuego al manga. "Nos vemos." Dijo Deadpool desapareciendo llevándose el brazo de Leone mientras agitaba la mano diciendo adiós.

"¿Pero qué narices pasa con ese tipo?" Pensó pero se dio cuenta de algo la hemorragia de su brazo _"Tendré que avisar al resto."_ Sin poder moverse mucho pensó como podía avisar al resto.

 **Afuera**

Una chica con el pelo largo y negro que llega hasta las rodillas con ojos rojos. Ella lleva un vestido oscuro al igual que su abrigo mangas mini con un collar blanco y una corbata roja, ella lleva un cinturón rojo que tiene una cubierta faldón lateral rojo. Ella lo lleva con calcetines negros largos y zapatos negros. Acaba de atravesar a Tatsumi con su espada.

"¡Tatsumi!" Dijo Aria al verlo caer.

"¡Aria!" Grito su padre al verla.

"¡Padre!" Dijo Aria al sorprendida al verlo y no fue la última.

" _¿A escapado de Leone?"_ Pensó Akame algo que era improbable Leone tenía que haberlo eliminado sin problemas la única explicación es que algo debió de haberle pasado. Pero pese a sus dudas siguió apuntando a Tatsumi con su espada al sentir que no había notado que la punta de su espada penetrara la carne.

(Ja penetrar)

"No pienso decir ¡Deadpool! Porque estoy por encima de los chistes de Shrek." Dijo Deadpool apareciendo de la nada. Delante de su jefe "¿A quién quiero engañar?"

Akame se viro ligeramente para contemplar al mercenario bocazas.

Tatsumi intento un corte rápido a Akame mientras miraba a Deadpool que salto hacia detrás. "Je no bajaste la guardia ni siquiera cuando Deadpool apareció incluso antes cuando me atravesaste." Dijo Tatsumi mientras agarraba su espada.

"No sentí nada de carne." Dijo Akame mientras evaluaba las opciones ahora tenía cuatro objetivos que eliminar.

"Todos en mi aldea me prote…" Dijo Tatsumi mostrando su estatuilla pero.

"NO puede ser ojos rojos, pelo negro es mi tía abuela Gertrudis." Dijo Deadpool "Que bien se conserva para tener 108 años." Dijo Deadpool sorprendido.

"¡¿Cómo si quiera sacas esa comparativa?!" Le pregunto Tatsumi no viendo siquiera relación. "Pero estoy sorprendido Deadpool al final volviste para ayudarlos." Dijo Tatsumi sorprendido por cómo Deadpool fue al final una persona honrada. "Eres un buen tipo."

 _[Espera]_

"Pues claro." Dijo Deadpool.

 _(Espera)_

"Solo tuve que dejar a que el viejo estuviera a punto de morir para poder sacarle toda la pasta que pudiera a cambio de que los salvara." Dijo Deadpool con el pulgar levantado.

"¡Me retracto!" Chillo Tatsumi con los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno Tatami." Dijo Deadpool.

"¡Es Tatsumi!" Dijo enfadado.

"Como sea, usa esto." Deadpool lanzo algo a Tatsumi que lo cogió y miro. El chico quedo en shock al ver lo que tenía en su mano era el brazo cortado de Leone.

"AAAAAA." Dijo Tatsumi tirando el brazo al suelo pero eso no paso desapercibido para Akame que sabia quien era su dueño. "¡Me has tirado una mano!"

"Si y he desperdiciado un clásico." Dijo Deadpool perdiendo la oportunidad de decir que ¿si le echaba una mano?

"Deja de hablar y cúbreme para que podamos entrar al cobertizo." Dijo el hombre desde atrás de Deadpool.

"¿Estás seguro de que encerrarte en un lugar sin salida únicamente defendido por una puerta en medio de un bosque es la mejor manera de protegerte?" Le pregunto Deadpool.

"Si yo muero tu no cobras." Dijo el empleador de Deadpool.

"Buen punto." Deadpool disparo contra Akame que esquivo las balas y se dirigió contra Deadpool y lo sorteo con una finta dirigiéndose al padre de Aria.

"Eliminar." Deadpool apareció de la nada con sus katanas desenvainadas en pleno aire la punta de Murasame se dirigía a el girando en aire esquivo la hoja que paso a centímetros de su espada y descendió su katana derecha.

Akame coloco su espada en diagonal el golpe permitió a Deadpool seguir en el aire y repitió con su mano izquierda Deadpool repitió el mismo movimiento Akame realizo el movimiento inverso Deadpool descendió y apunto sus katanas hacia delante.

"¡Doble penetración!" Dijo tratando de apuñalar a Akame con sus espadas al mismo tiempo Akame salto y descendiendo detrás de Deadpool en pleno aire recolocándose para atacar por la espalda Deadpool desapareció descendiendo en un doble corte diagonal.

"Espera ya me acuerdo de ti." Dijo Deadpool Akame ataco llevando a ambos al choque por el dominio.

 **Flashback**

"Doctor la paciente le espera." Dijo Akeme de niña no había cambiado mucho.

Un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio tenía un libro boca abajo.

"Voy enfermera." Dijo el chico tirando el libro y acercándose a una niña pequeña de tres años de pelo corto y ojos negros la hermana pequeña de Akame.

El chico cogió un palo y la niña abrió la boca mientras Wade imitaba a un medico poniendo el palo por su lengua. "¿Y por qué te siente mal?" Le pregunto a la paciente.

"Tengo a labia." Dijo la chica se abalanzo y mordió la nariz del chico que soltó un fuerte grito de dolor.

"AAAAAAAA." ¡Que alguien me quite a esta chihua de encima!" Dijo tirándose al suelo tratando de quitársela de su nariz.

"Akame fingiendo que estaba leyendo una hoja de consulta. "Siguiente por favor."

"¡Joder me ha perforado la piel estoy sangrando Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Me dieron nueve puntos de sutura." Dijo Deadpool perdiendo completamente el hilo asintiendo nostálgico.

[Esquiva]

"¿Eh?" La espada de Akame se dirigía a cortar el abdomen de Deadpool que se inclino echando la espada hacia atrás como si estuviera jugando a limbo. "¡Limbo!"

Akame busco rápidamente el corte pero hizo el pino apoyándose sobre sus katanas "¿Sabes que mientras estamos peleando el autor de esto está escuchando orange nya nya."

Akame ataco buscando cortar los brazos Deadpool desapareció detrás suyo. Akame se dio la vuelta.

" _No puedo leer sus movimientos."_ Dijo Akame siendo incapaz de encontrar un patrón de movimiento ni un estilo definido y por otro lado ella misma le costaba adaptarse.

Mientras Deadpool empezó a seguir el ritmo con su cabeza. Akame levanta su espada con las dos manos en un agarre inverso apuntando a Deadpool. "Orange nya nya style."

Deadpool preparo sus pistolas y disparo Akame corrió hacia el apartándose y desviando cuando estaba a la altura de Deadpool busco el corte Deadpool salto imitando a una bailarina de ballet cayendo sobre su pierna izquierda con los brazo arriba abierto y la pierna derecha encogida.

Akame fue tras él Deadpool esquivo girando antes de inclinarse con Akame esta vez apunto a la cabeza Deadpool se tiro al suelto con sus brazos en el suelo Akame sin perder un segundo busco el corte ahora que estaba en el suelo pero Deadpool desapareció.

"Desde una perspectiva de terceros ¿Cómo me veo?" Dijo Deadpool estando donde Tatsumi, Aria y su padre.

"Es increíble que sigas vivo." Dijo Tatsumi sorprendido por la habilidad y estrategias peculiares de Deadpool.

"Espera ¿por qué estas sorprendido?" Dijo Deadpool al ver como Tatsumi dudaba de su habilidad

"¡Esta viniendo!" Dijo el padre de Aria preocupado.

Deadpool apareció en frente de Akame disparo simultáneamente sus pistolas Akame puso delante su espada para parar las balas Deadpool agarro su pistola inversa por el cañón y disparo con su brazo izquierdo Akame se acerco desviando las balas Deadpool bloqueo su corte con la pistola izquierda desviándola Akame busco el corte inversa Deadpool se la apaño para meter la punta de la espada por la el agujero del gatillo y desviarla a un lado mientras con la izquierda apunto a Akame y disparo ella movió la cabeza a un lado haciendo que la bala atravesar su pelo y movió sus brazo intentado cortar Deadpool que aun con el agarre de su pistolas las hizo girar mientras él la usaba para colarse detrás de Akame que usos su katana para tirar la pistola que tenia metida a Murasame en el agujero de su gatillo.

Y busco cercenar la cabeza de Deadpool que dio un mortal hacia atrás Akame intento un corte de abajo arriba diagonal Deadpool presiono su pierna para volver a saltar y trato de golpar una patada a Akame que esquivo haciéndose aún lado.

Akame siguió atacando y Deadpool esquivo al pisar salto y con una acrobacia en el aire esquivo cada ataque de Akame era esquivado Deadpool volvió a dar un salto Akame apunto a sus piernas Deadpool agarro sus piernas y las pego a su culo Akame recuperó y volvió a intentar el corte pero desapareció.

Reapareciendo donde estaban sus espadas. Deadpool hizo el gesto pidiendo tiempo muerto. "¡Tiempo muerto! Mira ya sé que como voy de pies a la cabeza vestido no me reconoces de hecho para eso es la máscara es más si me la quitara probablemente no me reconocerías y te daría tanto asco que vomitarías pero recuerdas la aldea donde naciste antes de que te vendieran al imperio…" Un disparo perforó la cabeza de Deadpool que cayó un par de metro al suelo cuando Akame vio a los responsables vio a sus compañeros de Night Raid.

"¡Maldita sea! Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo tenemos que irnos ya."

Había Leone estaba apoyada sobre un hombre con la armadura de Incursio con su brazo vendado por la capa de la armadura que había sido arrancada vendar el brazo y aplicar el torniquete.

Juntos a ellos estaba una joven de mediana estatura tiene el pelo largo de color rosa atado con dos coletas gemelas sus ojos grandes de color rosa. Ella lleva un traje de color rosa. La arma en sus manos similar a un rifle que salía humo lo que indicaba que ella había sido la que había disparado a Deadpool.

El otro hombre con el pelo largo hasta los hombros verde, ojos verdes y gafas de color rojo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Llevaba una chaqueta verde largo con una capucha de piel recortada sobre una camisa blanca y roja pantalones azules con zapatos marrones y guantes rojos.

"Leone." Dijo Akame feliz de que si amiga estaba viva ya que cuando vio el brazo que trajo Deadpool supuso lo peor.

"¡Mierda todos a la vez!" Dijo Tatsumi si antes tenía poco posibilidades prácticamente iba a morir allí no podía con todos a la vez. Y entonces reconoció a la chica rubia. "¡Tu eres esa de los pechos de esta mañana!" Dijo Tatsumi señalando a la rubia con su espada.

"Si así es soy la dama hermosa." Dijo Saludándoles con su única mano.

"No deberías moverte tanto aun estar perdiendo sangre." Le advirtió el hombre de la armadura.

"¡Eso no es un dama!" Todos vieron a Deadpool levantarse con un agujero en su cabeza.

"Pensaba que le habías dado en la cabeza." Dijo el hombre de pelo verde viendo como Deadpool se levantaba.

"Y le di." Dijo la chica de pelo rosa sorprendida.

"Deadpool ¡estás vivo!" Dijo Tatsumi igual aun tenían una posibilidad.

"Oh estoy muy vivo y en cuanto a ti zorra lolicon voy a…" Otro disparo dio a Deadpool en la cabeza que cayó de espaldas con un agujero en su cabeza.

Akame y Tatsumi desde sus posiciones vieron el agujero de su cabeza regenerarse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. "No estoy enfadado "¡SOLO LLENO DE IRA HOMICIDA!"

"¿Es una teigu?" Se pregunto Mine a cómo es posible que por mucho que le disparara siguiera en pie.

"Solo rendíos vosotros no sois objetivos y además no tenéis ninguna posibilidad." Dijo Akame ya que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

"Quieta ahí Akame puede que vosotros seáis 6 menos cuarto." Dijo no contando a Leone como una persona entera "Pero nosotros somos un anciano, una niña rica que probablemente no tenga entrenamiento de combate, un princeso anime y un brazo."

 _[¿Cómo si quiera el brazo cuenta como aliado?]_

 _(Bueno sin el Carmen Electra se está desangrando así que técnicamente está de nuestro lado)_

"Bueno si algo nos enseño Naruto es que la creencia del que puedes creerlo te da una subidas de poder ridículas. Así que si creo." Dijo Deadpool totalmente convencido.

(Tines razón estoy contigo ¡VAMOS!)

[Estamos perdidos]

"Esperad." Dijo Tatsumi queriendo parar la masacre que iba a tener lugar. "Vais tras el dinero verdad ¿Entonces por qué no simplemente lo cogéis y os marcháis? No es necesario matar a una familia inocente."

"Estoy siendo muy educado dejándote terminar esta conversación pero cuando acabe voy a hacer un fanart del escudo de la Casa Bolton con Dee Dee Coletas." Dijo apuntando con sus katanas a Mine.

" _Estos dos no tienen ni idea." Pensó Leone._ "Bulat le debo un favor a este chico te importa derribar la puerta del cobertizo. "Dijiste una familia inocente." Dijo Leone mientras ella y Bulat se acercaba a la puerta del cobertizo y el hombre de la armadura derribaba la puerta. "Veamos si podéis seguir diciéndolo después de esto."

"Mirad estas es la oscuridad de la capital imperial." Dijo mientras Tatsumi y Deadpool se acercaron al cobertizo.

Vieron cuerpos y cadáveres torturados y mutilado por todas partes.

"¿Q-Que demonios es esto?" Pregunto Tatsumi.

"Aparentemente es una cámara de torturas medieval o el lugar donde se va a filmar la próxima películas de SAW." Dijo Deadpool menos impactado con Tatsumi comparado con lo que el había vivido.

"Ellos atraen a gente de los pueblos con amabilidad y palabras bonitas y después los torturan hasta la muerte." Explico Leone a ambos. "Eso es lo que es esta casa en realidad."

Tatsumi camino en shock para ver el cuerpo de Sayo sin vida con varias marcas de látigo y sin una pierna.

"Que desperdicio con lo buena que estaba." Dijo Deadpool negando con la cabeza. "Bueno aun podemos honrar su cuerpo."

 _[Necrofilia ¿en serio?]_

 _(Si men ya lo empleamos en SAO tenemos que ser más originales)_

"¿Eres tu Sayo?" Pregunto Tatsumi esperando oír una respuesta.

"No es su hermana gemela perdida." Dijo Deadpool.

"Acaba de descubrir que su amiga murió lo menos que podrías hacer por él es respetar su dolor." Dijo Leone furiosa por el comportamiento de Deadpool y más aun furiosa por que le quitara un brazo.

"Así que de todos los lugares de la ciudad terminamos topándonos con el de la misma chica de la misma mansión que secuestro a su amigos. Mhp que conveniente." Dijo Deadpool pensativo como el mundo era un pañuelo.

Padre e hija trataron de escabullirse. ¿A dónde creéis que vais?" Le pregunto Leone mientras era rodeado por la gente del Night Raid.

"¿La gente de esta casa hizo esto?" Pregunto Tatsumi.

"Correcto." Dijo Leone.

"Espera un minuto igual estamos siendo mal pensados igual se montaron una orgía sadomasoquista y con emoción olvidaron la palabra de seguridad." Dijo Deadpool un explicación posible a los hechos.

"Tatsumi." Dijo una voz emergiendo de entre las sombras.

"Bueno cárgate mi headcanon." Dijo Deadpool viendo como Ieyasu uno de los amigos de Tatsumi malherido se acercaba.

"Tatsumi." Dijo agarrando los barrotes.

"Esa chica nos invito a su casa y ese hombre nos ofreció ayudarnos a entrar en el ejercito pero nos drogaron y despertamos aquí." Dijo Ieyasu "Y entonces esa chica torturo a Sayo hasta la muerte." Dijo el chico lagrimas en los ojos recordando ese momento en el que impotente vio morir a su amiga.

"¡¿Y qué pasa por eso!?" Dijo La chica rubia "¡Sois todos paletos de pueblo sin ningún valor!" Dijo la chica mientras su cara se iba deformando.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA Su cara es horrible préndale fuego!" Dijo Deadpool viendo como se le iba deformando.

"¡Sois como el ganado soy libre de hacerles lo que quiera ¿no?! ¡Y esa mujer pese a que era solo ganado su pelo era liso ¿Cómo se atreve con lo que tengo que luchar yo para domar mi pelo rebelde fue por eso que la hice sufrir tanto como fuera posible! ¡Deberia estar agradecida de que le prestara tanta atención" Dijo la chica no molestándose en ocultar la verdad.

"Una familia de sádicos disfrazados de bueno samaritanos siento haberme entrometido en su camino." Dijo Leone dejando que sus compañeros hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

"¡Esperad mátenme a mi pero deja que mi hija viva por favor!" Dijo el padre de Aria abrazandola para protegerla.

"Os mataremos a los dos." Dijo Mine apuntando con su Pukin mientras Akame desenvainaba a Murasame.

"¿Espera cuando la había envainado?" Dijo Deadpool no recordando esa escena.

"Espera." Dijo Tatsumi mientras se acercaba lentamente.

"¿Aun los quieres proteger?" Le pregunto Leone.

"No yo los…" Tatsumi desenvaino su espada e iba a cortarlo cuando un sai voló y se clavo en su mano obligando al chico a chillar de dolor.

"Alto ahí chico B si los matas yo no cobro." Dijo Deadpool salvando al padre y a la hija.

"¿De dónde sacaste un sai?" Le pregunto Leone.

"Es mi última line de defensa." Un primer plano mostro el culo de Deadpool con un agujero como si algo hubiera sido sacado de ahí. "Siento un brisa de lo más refrescante."

"¿Les defiendes?" Dijo Tatsumi mientras sujetaba su mano aun con el sai incrustado.

"Como ya dije son mi pan y nadie me jode el pan." Dijo Deadpool cuando un disparo se oyo Mine disparo al hombre a la cabeza y Akame mato a Aria.

"Mierda me he quedado sin paga." Dijo Deadpool como habia desperdiciado tanto esfuerzo para nada. "Bien buscare a alguien más que quiera un mercenario. Buen juego gusto verte otra vez Akame." Dijo Deadpool diciéndole adiós con la mano.

"Quieto ahí." Dijo Mine. "Has visto nuestras cara no podemos dejarte marchar y ha quedado claro que eres un persona avariciosa iras al Imperio les darás información sobre nosotros a cambio de dinero y eso es algo que no podemos permitir."

" _Nota mental hacer lo que ha dicho My Little Ponny."_

 _(Apuntado)_

"Oh bueno perdona por no ser un gilipollas moralista que mata gratis a gente." Dijo Deadpool no le veía sentido si algo se le daba bien tenía que cobrar por ello.

"Nosotros no matamos gratis de hecho este asesinato fue contratado por las familias de la gente que torturaron aquí." Dijo Leone tranquilamente.

"Espera haber si lo he entendido ¿os las dais de moralistas pero luego matáis a gente aprovechándoos del sufrimiento ajeno de gente que no tiene para comer aceptando su dinero?" Dijo Deadpool antes de señalar con el dedo "¡Eso es hipocresía!" Dijo Deadpool acusando con el dedo.

"No es lo mismo." Dijo Bulat.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Pregunto Deadpool.

"Pues que nosotros estamos preparados para recibir el castigo por nuestras acciones la escoria con la que acabamos no." Dijo Bulat determinado.

"¿Y los guardias?" Dijo Deadpool.

"Guardaron silencio de lo que pasaba aquí eso le hace culpables." Dijo Lubbock el motivo por el que acabaron con ellos.

"O igual tenían familias que alimentar y no dijeron nada por que no podían perder el trabajo por que estamos en una recesión." Dijo Deadpool un posible motivo por el que guardaron silencio.

-Night Raid silencio de pues puede tener razón-

"¡Tengo un sai clavado en la mano gracias!" Dijo Tatsumi como se habían olvidado de él "¡Y encima huele raro!"

"¡Deja de quejarte tu amigo se está ahí escupiendo sangre en agonía y no le oyes quejarse!" ambo se fija en Ieyasu Tatsumi se quita es sai y corre y abre la celda para sacarlo pero su amigo le fallan las fuerzas y cae Tatsumi lo acomoda..

"Ieyasu." Dijo Tatsumi agarrando la su mano.

"Es el estado final de la…" Akame no acaba la frase cuando todos le miren.

-Bang- Deadpool le pega un tiro en la cabeza causando que

"Bua buan no te mueras, no tiene cura, bla bla." Dijo Deadpool enfundando su arma.

"Eres un maldito." Dijo Leone viendo lo que había hecho.

"Si pero yo tengo dos brazos y tu no." Dijo produciendo que Leone gruñera furiosa por sus palabras.

"¡Tú!" Dijo Tatsumi dirigiendo su mano a su espada.

"La madre de esta mansión disfrutaba drogando a su víctimas y apuntaba su comportamiento en su diario estaba por las fase terminal de una enfermedad al juzgar por su estado solo se mantenía vivo por pura fuerza de voluntad no había remedio." Dijo Akame aunque tampoco le gusto mucho el comportamiento del tipo con el traje rojo.

"Si habéis terminado con el drama podemos irnos antes de que llegue ¡la policía imperial!" Dijo Mine debido a que ya habían tardado más de los previsto.

"Bien." Entonces Leone se percato de que la herida que le hizo Deadpool se curó. _"Ya veo no quita el factor curativo pero lo detiene por un tiempo entonces puedo cerrar la hemorragia y Lubbock podrá unírmelo._

"Bulat ¿te importa agarrar a al chico del suéter?" Dijo con el hombre de la armadura obedeciendo.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le pregunto mientras era agarrado como si fuera un bolso.

"Tranquilo todo estará bien." Dijo el tipo de la armadura aunque Tatsumi no se sintió reconfortado sino mas bien aterrado."

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Pregunto Tatsumi.

"Vas a ser nuestro nuevo compañero además como bien dijo Mine conoces nuestras caras por lo que no podemos correr el riesgo de que nos denuncies a la autoridades." Dijo Leone.

"Me piro." Dijo Deadpool pero todas las miradas se centraron.

"Si no vienes con nosotros tendremos que eliminarte." Dijo Akame a Deadpool.

"Mira por mucho que me gustaría volver contigo e intentar recupera nuestra relación." Dijo Deadpool aunque eso días ya no eran más que recuerdos lejanos que nunca volverían. "No me interesa. Así que." Deadpool hizo el corte manga alzando el dedo índice desapareciendo.

 **En el próximo episodio.**

Zank El Ejecutor estaba en lo alto del edifico mirando a los miembros del Night Raid que le estaban buscando. "Parece aparte del verdugo llegaron los asesinos. ¿Qué ciudad más violenta? Esplendido, esplendido." Dijo mientras con su teigu observaba la zona y a su oponentes "¿Qué cabeza tomare primero?" Entonces su mirada se centro en Tatsumi "Esos ojos apasionados tiene un marcado sentido del deber." Entonces chasqueo los dedos "Decidió la fruta mas deliciosa es la que está a punto de madurar." Dijo al elegir tener la cabeza de Tatsumi primero.

"¿Sabes que estar en medio del tejado de un edificio tan alto eres visible para cualquiera que alce su vista mientras esta orinado?" Dijo Deadpool salido de la nada a su espalda asustando a Zank que perdió el equilibrio y cayó pero golpeo a Deadpool haciéndolo caer mientras Zank con sus hojas ocultas consiguió evitar la caída.

Mientras Deadpool caía "Solo puedo hacer una cosa." Dijo Deadpool cayendo. "I belive i can fly." Canto Deadpool.

-caída-

Deadpool tenía varios huesos rotos y su cuerpo estaba desencajado con un suelo agrietado. "No…crei…lo…suficiente.

 **Deadpool vs Zank Esta ciudad no es lo bastante grande para dos locos con voces en sus cabezas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hace años**

Akame era una niña de ojos rojos con un pelo negro llevando un azul claro vestido por arriba de las rodillas. Era una chica muy tímida que apenas hablaba con los demás niños. Pero en verdad quería tener un amigo mientras caminaba por su aldea vio a un perro. Era blanco con una gran mancha marrón en el lomo así como sus orejas y parte de su hocico era casi como un cachorro.

-ladrido y ladrido- mientras se puso intentando jugar con Akame que lo acaricio y entonces el perro corrió Akame lo siguió hasta el bosque.

Allí vio al perro corre hasta un tronco de madera donde un chico de pelo rubio estaba subido a él. "Se acerca una tormenta todos preparados."

-Ladrido-

"¿Dónde estabas Bob? no ves que estamos a punto de hundirnos rápido." el chico le da una piedra usa el timón para alejarnos de la tormenta. Le da la piedra al perro que la deja caer. "¡Has perdido el timón no has condenado!" Le chilla al perro a la cara como había tirado su única salvación.

El perro lo lame "Eso no nos salvara. ¡Rápido ve a buscar el timón!" Bob se sienta ignorando completamente su orden. "¡Si no estuviera a punto de morir ahora mismo te pasaba por la tabla!" Dijo señalándole con el dedo y el perro le dio su pata. "Entiendo su vamos a morir un placer haber servido usted." Dijo Wade dando la mano al su perro que solo se quedo quieto resignado detrás del tronco saco una pelota y se la tiro al perro que fue tras ella el chico suspiro por haber sido sacado de su fantasía.

Entonces Wade vio a la chica que lo estaba mirando "¡Oh no se está ahogando al rescate!" Wade salto hacia ella y la agarro sorprendiéndola "Considérame tu héroe." Dijo Subiendo a Akame en el tronco. "Bien esta es la situación señorita estamos en medio de una tormenta y necesito una timonel. El trabajo está mal pagado y pillaremos escorbuto o la peste pero si sobrevivimos nos gastaremos el oro en lo que queramos." Dijo Wade mientras apuntaba hacia adelante.

"¿Tienes oro?" Le pregunto Akame sorprendida.

Wade suspiro y se viro a la chica "Mira la imaginación es mi única vía de escape a esta realidad. Déjate llevar y usa la imaginación." Dijo Wade, Akame no lo entendía pero decidió seguirle la corriente cogiendo la piedra que no había cogido el perro antes y simulando que era un timón lo comenzó a mover de un lado a otro. "Eso es aléjanos de la tormentaaa¡AAAAAAAAAA!"

Bob volvió con la pelota en la boca y salto dándole a Wade en su pierna que lo hizo tropezar y caer de cabeza contra el suelo. El perro entonces suelta la pelota en la cabeza de Wade. "Trai….ci…ón." Dijo Wade dolorido en el suelo. Akame fue a comprobar que estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto a Akame que se acerco a él.

"¡Pero qué haces loca estamos en el mar en plena tormenta!" Wade le chillo zarandeándola después de haber agarrado sus hombros. Los ojos de Akame se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de llorar.

"No espera no llores era una broma una broma." Dijo Wade soltándola y moviendo las manos nervioso sin saber qué hacer para evitar que llorara. Bob entonces le puso en la boca la pelota dejando al chico confundido y parpadeando con la pelota en su boca llena de babas.

Akame lo intento pero no puedo para de reír. Wade se saco la pelota y se la metió a Akame que se quedo confundía. El chico se quedo quieto antes de soltar una carcajada. "Sabes me gustas."

"¿Mph?" Dijo Akame aún con la pelota en su boca.

"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" Le pregunto Wade.

Akame asintió dando lugar al nacimiento de una extraña amistad no muy duradera.

 **Actualidad**

Después de transportarse Deadpool huyo de la mansión y busco el puesto de guardia más cercano. Al entrar hablo con los guardias que tenía información sobre el Night Raid.

"Bien señor…Deadpool." Dijo el guardia que le estaba tomando declaración. "Así que ¿tiene usted información sobre tres miembros del Night Raid?"

Deadpool asintió "Si y será vuestra por un módico precio." Dijo Deadpool preguntando cuanto iba a sacar.

"Bien ¿y las pruebas?" Le dijo el guardia escéptico.

"¿Perdona?" Dijo Deadpool dudoso.

"Las pruebas que identifican a esos tres como miembros de dicho grupo." Dijo el guardia.

"¿Qué pruebas? Yo los incluso una zorra me disparo en la cara." Deadpool se señala al agujero en la máscara.

"¿Sabes cuantos denuncian a gente que les cae mal? Ya hemos tenido 3 denuncias falsas sin pruebas no hay recompensa." Dijo el guardia antes las denuncias falsas que había recibido.

"Vete a la mierda eres jodido poli que se atiborra de donuts y no quiere malgastar recursos." Dijo Deadpool al guardia molestándole.

"¿Ha oído hablar del desacato a la autoridad?" Dijo el guardia molesto.

"Al cuerno quiero ver el equivalente dimensional a Harry el Sucio o a Walker o Steven Segal o Dos Policías rebeldes o los de Arma Letal." Deadpool se queda pensativo. "Creo que haría buen equipo con los de Hora Punta."

"Joffrey mira ver tu si entiendes a este tipo." Dijo el guardia levantándose de la silla y otro ocupo su lugar.

"Muy bien nombre." Dijo cogiendo un papel y pluma para escribir.

"Deadpool." Dijo Deadpool harto de conseguir nada.

"Motivo de la denuncia." Dijo el guardia.

"Tengo las descripciones de tres miembro del Night Raid y te la doy a cambio de dinero." Dijo Deadpool tratando de calmarse.

"¿Y tienes pruebas?" Le pregunto el guardia.

Deadpool parpadeo.

 **Momento después**

"¡Se ha ido por aquí!" Varios guardias buscaban a Deadpool.

"Parecen mosqueados." Dijo Deadpool detrás de un callejón.

 _(Igual están un poco molestos por agredir a un funcionario)_

"Ni que fuera el primero que pega a un policía." Dijo Deadpool saliendo corriendo para eludir a los guardias.

 _[Igual lo que realmente les molesto fue que cogieras el papel te limpiaras el culo con él y se lo hicieras tragas]_

"Clásico." Dijo Deadpool marchándose de allí tratando de eludir a las autoridades.

 **Horas después**

Deadpool camino por las calles de la capital intentando encontrar algo que hacer o un sitio donde pasar la noche.

"Necesito encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y empleo." Dijo Deadpool.

[Francamente con el Night Raid por ahí con esas teigus va a ser difícil encontrar un hueco en el mercado.]

"No necesito peces grandes con los chicos me conformo." Dijo Deadpool.

(¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada en el canon?)

"Vamos a ver si por Deux ex Machina o un Mr. Macguffin aparece que nos dan un millón vamos al palacio y cortamos ese culo gordo." Explico Deadpool a sus voces.

[Hablamos del primer ministro de este país que ha arruinado la vida de millones de personas.]

"Tienes razón. Podemos sacar muchos más." Dijo Deadpool dándose cuenta de que podía conseguir mucho más dinero por matar ese tipo. "Pero primero hay que hacerse con un hueco en este mundo del mercenario." Deadpool se puso de rodillas y alzo las manos. "Fracasado que escribe esta mierda dame una señal de a donde debo ir para acabar este capítulo." No paso nada.

Deadpool se levanto y suspiro y siguió su camino hasta que vio un cartel.

 **Cartel**

Escuela de La Hermana Margaret para Niños Descarrilados.

 **Fin del cartel.**

"Bueno ya sabemos dónde pasar la noche." Dijo Deadpool entrando ahí dentro siendo monjas acogerían a una pobre alma descarriada perdida sin nada que comer le obligaba su jefe y si querían ver cómo era un hombre en toda su gloria no podía negarse siendo el invitado.

Deadpool avanzo abriendo la primera puerta que era un pasillo que llevaba a una segunda puerta. "Y sobre puerta una." Lo que Deadpool se encontró fue algo que no se esperaba era una taberna y todos ahí tenían pinta de extra de Mad Max vio a uno con un tatuaje en una mesa tomándose un jarra de cerveza y a otro jugando a los dardos con sus cuchillos tenían pinta de todo menos de monjas y por cierto no se veía ninguna.

-Silbido- "Al papa se la ido la mano con lo de las reformas en la iglesia." Dijo Deadpool ante el panorama que se encontraba.

[Esto es como los títulos de una película independiente los títulos significan lo contrario.]

(¿Entonces los prostíbulos aquí son farmacias?)

"¿Cómo es una farmacia lo contrario a un proti…oh la enfermedades de trasmisión sexual ya lo pille. Dijo Deadpool avanzando a la barra allí se encontró con un chica de pelo corto negro con varios tatuajes que llevaba una camisa top violeta y pantalones negro. Junto a ella en la barra había un hombre gordo calvo con una camisa negras con rayas horizontales grises llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro.

"Trabajo o vienes simplemente a tomarte algo encanto." Dijo La chica con los brazos apoyados en la mesa.

"¿Trabajo? perdona pero estoy perdido ¿Qué es este sitio?" Le pregunto Deadpool a la chica.

"Esto es Escuela de La Hermana Margaret para Niños Descarrilados. También conocido como el infierno." Respondió el hombre mientras servía una jarra de cerveza a un tipo de la barra.

"¿Eres nuevo?" Le pregunto la chica a Deadpool.

"Se podría decir que si." Dijo Deadpool.

"Aja. C.F. Llévalo a ver al jefe." El hombre salió de la barra y lo llevo hacia detrás por una puerta que había a lado de la barra y llegaron al abrirlo había un despacho lleno de carpetas con papeles y una mesa donde había un sillón con un hombre en él.

"¡Por Yoda!" Dijo Deadpool sorprendido antes de señala con el dedo no creyendo lo que veía. "¡Un enano que no es Peter Dinklage!" Dijo Deadpool señalando al viejo hombre pequeño mayor en la tercera edad que era calvo y tenía un espeso bigote blanco prominente y llevaba una camisa blanca manga corta con pantalones azules remache y zapatos negros.

"C.F. ¿Quién es este imbécil?" Le pregunto al hombre obeso.

"Es uno nuevo Patch." Dijo el hombre antes de marcharse.

"Así que ¿eres mercenario?" Dijo el hombre analizándolo.

"No me visto así para que no me vean sangrar." Dijo Deadpool al hombre relativamente pequeño "¿Qué es este sitio?"

"Es el infierno veras se puede decir que soy un enlace la gente me hace llegar sus contratos yo los paso a la basura como tú y a cambio me llevo un porcentaje del trabajo." Explico el hombre.

"Así que básicamente eres algo así como una oficina de empleo." Dijo Deadpool la versión resumida.

"Así es ahora ¿tienes equipo?" Le pregunto el anciano.

"No tengo mucho tiempo para el deporte." Dijo Deadpool mientras sacudía su mano izquierda.

"No imbécil te pregunto que si tienes compañeros." Dijo el anciano.

"Este menda trabaja solo." Dijo Deadpool señalándose a sí mismo.

"Pues deberías buscarlos." Le recomendó el anciano al tipo vestido de rojo. "Cuanto más seáis mas posibilidades tenéis de cumplir el encargo." Dijo el viejo él solo daba sus encargos a gente que podía cumplirlos.

"Pero si lo haces solo cobras mas." Dijo Deadpool como le disgustaba la idea de compartir dinero.

"Solo cobras si haces el trabajo y por eso lo mejores y mejor pagados se los asigno a los que tienen equipos." Dijo ya que su función era asegurarse de que el trabajo estuviera hecho para que pudiera conseguir su parte.

"¿Y si te demuestro de lo que soy capaz?" Dijo Deadpool completamente seguro de que podía demostrarle al anciano que él podía encargarse de cualquier trabajo.

"Entonces te asignare mejores trabajos." Dijo el anciano lo obvio mientras le tendía la mano.

Deadpool la acepto "Bueno al menos así me ganare reputación y podre mandarte a la mierda." Dijo Deadpool sellaba el pacto solo duraría hasta que tuviera un reputación lo bastante solida para dejar de necesitar al viejo.

"Ja eso dicen todos y siempre vuelven a besarme el culo para que les pase algo." Dijo el anciano como la historia siempre se repetía.

 **Días después**

 _(No tendríamos que tener una escena donde el Night Raid debate las consecuencias de nuestros actos y como hemos insinuado que conocemos a Akame)_

 _[A nadie le importa el Night Raid]_

"¡Me estas jodiendo!" Chillo Deadpool a Patch que estaba encima de una mesa mientras le daba a su lista de posibles trabajos. Deadpool se encaro con el hombre y le puso su lista delante. "Son una porquería no llego ni a ochenta monedas con estos trabajo." Dijo Deadpool durante los últimos días había aceptado varios encargos todos mal pagados y tareas sencillas matar a un tipo que no pago sus deudas, un acosador, secuestras a un perro de pura raza de un noble.

"¡Dame un trabajo de verdad!" Deadpool le exigió a su contratista.

El viejo solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza "Sam te importa." la chica de la barra le dio una botella de cerveza que el hombre partió en cabeza de Deadpool. "¡Que te quede claro no llevas ni una quincena aquí lo huesos grandes son para los perros de presa y el alfa tu eres un cachorro solo vives de las sobras y de la leche de tu mami!" Dijo el viejo chillando a Deadpool en su cara.

"¡Solo pido un trabajo digno!" Chillo Deadpool como sentía que su habilidad se estaba desperdiciando.

[Eso no existe]

"¡Te lo dije lo mejores trabajos son lo más complicado porque te crees que se los asigno a equipos!" Dijo el viejo con un dedo acusador.

"Solo dame un trabajo de verdad." Dijo Deadpool sintiendo como se estaba oxidando.

"Patch." Dijo C.F. entrando en la taberna el equipo de "Dergon y su equipo fueron decapitados por Zank." Dijo C.F que había venido corriendo en cuanto se entero.

"Mira que se los dije un usuario Teigu es demasiado para ellos no me hicieron caso." Dijo el viejo negando con la cabeza.

"¿Quién es Zank?" Pregunto Deadpool no estando familiarizado con el nombre.

"Zank también conocido como Zank "El Decapitador" era un guardia de la mayor prisión del imperio hasta que se volvió loco y comenzó a decapitar a gente corriente para satisfacer su sed de sangre." Dijo Sam la historia que conocía.

"Quizás si le hubieran dado vacaciones no se habría vuelto loco." Dijo Deadpool.

"¡¿Alguien quiere intentarlo?!" Pregunto a todos los mercenarios disponibles y ninguno se movió excepto uno.

"¡Yo!" Dijo Deadpool levantando la mano

"Bien tiraremos la petición a la basura." Dijo Patch que iba a tirar el contrato.

"¡Quieto ahí! ¿Cuánto pagan?" Pregunto Deadpool al viejo por sabe cuánto iban a pagar. Por ese trabajo.

"Olvídalo." Dijo el viejo bajando de la mesa.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Deadpool tirándose a sus pies y agarrarlo para impedir que se fuera.

"Suéltame esto te excede." Dijo el viejo pero Deadpool tuvo una idea.

"Si voy y me mata me perderás de vista y si por un milagro me lo cargo cobraras de una u otra manera tu saldrás ganando por favooooooor." Dijo Deadpool llorando y suplicando al viejo sabiendo que tenia la razón se paro.

"Bien el trabajo es tuyo." Dijo el viejo suspirando lo cierto es que desde que llego Deadpool todo habían sido peleas contra los otros mercenarios si moría podría volver a su paz y tranquilidad.

Deadpoo salió corriendo por la puerta.

"¿No deberíamos avisarle de que Zank tiene una teigu?" Dijo C.F. a Patch un poco preocupado por Deadpool.

"Bah como si eso fuera a cambiar el resultado." Dijo el viejo marchando a su despacho.

Cuando Deadpool apareció por la puerta. "¿Dónde está?"

"Yo que se buscarlo es tu trabajo no el mío." Dijo el viejo.

"¡Cuando tenga una reputación de renombre te mandare a la mierda vejestorio!" Chillo Deadpool antes de salir de allí dando un portazo.

" _Por favor Señor que Zank lo decapite y le permitas seguir vivo para que sus cinco segundo de agonía pasen lentamente."_ Pensó el anciano disfrutando con la idea.

 **Más tarde Esa Noche**

En lo alto de un edificio un individuo alto y robusto con ojos azules claros con pelo rubio cabello el cual es puntiagudo en la parte frontal y trasera, en su frente lleva la Teigu Spectator. Su vestimenta consiste de un abrigo largo, bajo el cual viste una camisa blanca y corbata azul oscuro, igualmente lleva guantes color negro junto con un pantalón del mismo color además de unas botas.

"Parece aparte del verdugo llegaron los asesinos. ¿Qué ciudad más violenta? Esplendido, esplendido." Dijo mientras con su teigu observaba la zona y a su oponentes "¿Qué cabeza tomare primero?" Entonces su mirada se centro en Tatsumi "Esos ojos apasionados tiene un marcado sentido del deber." Entonces chasqueo los dedos "Decidió la fruta mas deliciosa es la que está a punto de madurar." Dijo al elegir tener la cabeza de Tatsumi primero.

"¿Sabes que estar en medio del tejado de un edificio tan alto eres visible para cualquiera que alce su vista mientras esta orinado?" Dijo Deadpool salido de la nada a su espalda asustando a Zank que perdió el equilibrio y cayó pero golpeo a Deadpool haciéndolo caer mientras Zank con sus hojas ocultas consiguió evitar la caída.

Mientras Deadpool caía "Solo puedo hacer una cosa." Dijo Deadpool cayendo. "I belive i can fly." Canto Deadpool.

-caída-

Deadpool tenía varios huesos rotos y su cuerpo estaba desencajado con un suelo agrietado. "No…creí…lo…suficiente.

"¿Qué narices era eso?" Se pregunto Zank mientras bajaba de allí y se aproximo a lo que lo había sorprendido a ver lo que era y miro al tipo de rojo.

Deadpool se sentó y comenzó a mover su cuello para ver que sus huesos estaban en su sitio "¿Por qué siempre se me olvida que tengo un transportado? ¿Por qué?"

 _[Por el recurso cómico]_

 _(Si en realidad es que la violencia de dibujos animados nos ha insensibilizado y a la mayoría de la audiencia le hace gracia ver sufrir a otro siempre y cuando no sean ellos)_

"¿Sigues vivo?" Dijo Sorprendido Zank ante la resistencia de su oponente.

"Si bueno como sea." Deadpool se levanta con un salto y se pone delante de Zank. "He venido a matarte siguiendo los deseos de un empleador del que no tengo ni idea de quién es ni cuanto paga pero paga y eso es lo importante." Dijo Deadpool a su oponente.

"Bueno iba a ir a por tu compañero pero supongo que no vendrás mal como aperitivo." Dijo Zank sonriendo. Zank entonces comenzó a leer la mente de Deadpool.

 **Pantallazo Azul**

Se ha encontrado un problema y Spectator ha sido desactivada para evitar daños.

La mente a la que intenta acceder está apagada o fuera de comprensión o contiene el secreto del multiverso.

Si es la primera vez que ve esto reinicie Insight. Si vuelve a contemplarla.

Comprueba que el sujeto está vivo, Si la mente es incapaz de ser leída utilice la técnica Future Sight si vuelve a leer la mente que ha causado esto y esta visión vuelve a aparecer deje de leer esa mente si cree que se trata de un error consulte a los artesanos que la forjaron.

Comprueba que es compatible con la teigu si no los es busque a un usuario que lo sea.

Información Técnica.

*** Stop 0x0000D34P007 (0Xe162B000,0x00000000D2,0X000000001,0XBF87AA1E)

 **Fin del Pantallazo Azul**

"…¿Eh?..." Dijo Zank completamente en blanco siendo la primera vez que le pasaba.

"¿Compañero?" Dijo Deadpool no teniendo ni idea de a lo que se refería. Zank volvía a leer su mente para encontrarse otras vez con el pantallazo azul.

" _La verdad es que esto lo hace más interesante."_ Pensó Zank como había encontrado una cabeza que le interesa. "¿No perteneces al Night Raid?" Le pregunto Zank no habiendo leído su mente

Antes de poner su dedo delante de Zank y comenzar a noveno diciendo no. "No, no, no, no." Dijo Deadpool sintiendo la necesidad de enfatizar "No yo soy un mercenario hago más que matar por el precio adecuado como Deathstroke, mi amienemi Bullseye o los Neymar."

 _[Para estar en una dimensión medieval estamos muy bien informados]_

 _(¿Te sientes importante desvelando fallo de guion?)_

 _[…Si la verdad es que si]_

"Y el capitulo anterior lo dijo es Zank vs Deadpool, no es Zank vs Night Raid, no es Zank vs Los Jaegers, no es Zank vs La Wild Hunt, no es Zank vs Akatsuki, no es Zank vs Los Espada no es Zank vs inserte fracción ficticia aquí." Dijo Deadpool terminando con sus dos manos abiertas señalando al suelo.

 _[Fans de One Piece y Hunter x Hunter por no decir Sobreros de Paja y Gen'ei Ryodan en 3, 2,1]_

 _(Bueno no podemos contentar a todos y este chiste es plagiado de Deadpool vs Cell de Team Four Star)_

"Últimamente no encuentra la chispa bueno después de esto se centrara en acabar la primera temporada del cara vede con las tetonas de DXD de una vez aunque sinceramente el pobre a barajado la posibilidad de suicidarse." Dijo Deadpool de brazos cruzados negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno ya hora que hemos hecho la pausa para aliviar la tensión y esto ha llegado a las 3.539 palabras ¿Empezamos?" Dijo Deadpool le pregunto a Zank que sonrió. "No todavía no." Dijo Deadpool negando con la cabeza.

 **Al mismo tiempo**

Los miembros del Night Raid recibieron la misión de asesinar a Zank por la victimas que había matado y conseguir su teigu para aumentar el poder bélico del Ejercito Revolucionario. Y se dividieron en parejas con Tatsumi hiendo junto con Akame. Tras tener una conversación sobre su teigu hubo otra cosa que quería preguntarle.

"Akame se que lo dijiste en la reunión pero ¿Estás segura de que no conoces a Deadpool?" Le pregunto con Akame asintiendo. "Pero él si parecía conocerte." Dijo Tatsumi.

"No recuerdo haberlo conocido quizás sea por la máscara pero no recuerdo haber conocido a nadie con su personalidad o combatido contra él antes." Dijo Akame no sonándole para nada.

"Pero el menciono algo de la aldea donde naciste antes de que Mine le disparo." Dijo Tatsumi recordando ese momento.

"Mis recuerdos más tempranos son de cuando fui vendida al Imperio mis recuerdos antes de eso están algo confusos o mi mente los ha descartado." Dijo Akame apenas recordando nada de esa época su recuerdo más claro de su juventud fue esa habitación donde estaba encerrada con Kurome y otro niños que habían sido vendidos al Imperio.

"Entonces ¿no crees que puede ser alguien de tu aldea de antes del Imperio?" Le pregunto Tatsumi una posibilidad.

Akame guardo silencio reflexionando fue vendida al imperio y fueron convertida en una asesina esa vida quedo atrás todo su hogar paso a ser la montaña donde se crio junto a sus 6 compañeros lo único que extraño fue a Kurome en esa época si quería volver a verla debía sobrevivir esa fue su fuerza motriz y su motivación su hermana y progresivamente para alcanzar ese objetivo debía concentrar su mente y cuerpo en aprender descartando recuerdos de su mente lo recuerdos que no le iban a ayudar a alcanzar su objetivo los aisló en su subconsciente. Y uno de ellos se abrió camino ligeramente hasta tener una breve visión de un chico rubio. "No." Dijo ella siguiendo con la búsqueda de su objetivo.

 **Vuelta con Zank y Deadpool**

Zank se quito su abrigo debido a que si no era capaz de leer su mente necesitaba librarse se peso muerto y cruzo sus brazos formando una X con ellos y desvelar una sonrisa "Sabes lo que me duele es que no emplees mi título tuve que matar a mucha gente para ganármelo."

"Assassin's Creed fan ¿eh?" Deadpool saco sus katanas y las hizo girar sobre sus dedos y apunto a Zank. "No vale pulsar todo el rato R1+Cuadrado o R1+X R1+O no puedes usarlo por que estas usando las hojas ocultas. Solo no pulses R1" Dijo Deadpool no queriendo que fuera tan fácil.

Zank mientras tanto activo otras de las habilidades de su teigu Clear Sight para ver el interior de Deadpool para comprobar si tenía armas ocultas una decisión que lamento. "¿Qué?" Zank no salió de su asombro al mirar el cuerpo puro tejido cicatrizado horrible de Deadpool y que no llevaba ropa interior.

"¡Mis ojos!" Dijo Zank eliminando Clear Sight tapándose sus propios tratando de eliminar de su mente lo que acaba de ver concretamente la entrepierna.

Dejando a Deadpool parpadeando siendo el que se preguntaba que estaba pensando una sensación extraña ser más cuerdo que su oponente.

[Es tan loco como nosotros]

"¿A quién llamas loco voz en mi cabeza que solo yo puedo oír?" Le pregunto Deadpool enfadado.

(¿Entonces yo también estoy loco?)

"Eres una voz en mi cabeza no puedes estar loca." Dijo Deadpool como eso era imposible.

(Ya pero el sí y yo lo oigo a él y entonces eso quiere decir que…)

[Le oyes porque ambos estamos en su cabeza]

(Significa eso que no podemos poner una mesa de billar)

"¡Deja de copiar chistes de DBZ Adbridge!" Dijo Deadpool ya refiriéndose al autor.

"Espera." Dijo Zank volviendo en sí. "¿Tu también oyes voces en tu cabeza?" Le pregunto a Deadpool.

"Si." Dijo Deadpool no siendo la reacción que esperaba.

"Esplendido, esplendido." Dijo Zank "Pensaba que tendría que esperar a encontrarme con un asesino para hablar del tema yo también la oigo dime ¿Cómo lidias tu con ellas?" Le pregunto Zank.

"Pues hablamos de todo un poco soltamos referencias hacemos comparativas de chicas con las que queremos enrollarnos, decimos lo mierda que es esta historia, de mis cicatrices emocionales." Explico Deadpool como sus voces era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenia. "¿Y tú?"

"Las mías me llaman desde el infierno pidiéndome que me muera y me una a ellas cuanto antes." Dijo Zank sin perder su sonrisa.

"Y de repente me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que os quiero." Dijo Deadpool agradecido a las voces de su cabeza.

 _(Ohhh yo también)_

 _[Yo no en cuanto Honest Trailer me ofrezca ser su voz me piro de aquí]_

¿Puedo yo ahora hacerte una pregunta que fue eso de hace un momento?" Dijo Deadpool haciendo referencia a como reacciono de esa manera.

"Mi teigu me permite ver a través de la ropa de mi oponente para comprobar si hay armas ocultas y así contemple esa visión horrible de ti." Dijo Zank apuntando con una de sus hojas a través de Deadpool

"¿Has visto a través de mi ropa?" Deadpool se quedo quieto por un momento. "¡Pervertido!"

"¿Yo? tú no llevas topa interior." Dijo Zank a Deadpool recriminando su falta de calzones.

"Si la llevo." Dijo Deadpool de brazos cruzados.

"No no la llevas." Replico Zank siendo incapaz de olvidar esa imagen mental de Deadpool desnudo.

"La estás viendo." Dijo Deadpool señalando a su traje.

"Hemos charlado bastante no te parece." Dijo Zank como esta conversación incluso para el que le gustaba hablar.

"Soy el mercenario bocazas genio. Por cierto que detalle la corbata te has arreglado para nuestro duelo." Dijo Dedpool sabiendo que llegaba la hora. "Y ahora dentro música."

Deadpool avanzo corriendo hacia Zank con su espada derecha intento un corte horizontal.

Zank bloqueo y con su izquierda intento apuñalar a Deadpool que desvió con su espada en la mano izquierda.

Zank entonces busco el corte diagonal con su derecha Deadpool uso sus dos espadas para bloquear y las cambio en un agarre inverso antes de elevarlas para bloquear la segunda hoja de Zank.

Zanko busco de nuevo el corte con la derecha con Deadpool volviendo a atacar Deadpool desvió con su espada derecha y busco la puñalada con su izquierda con Zank bloqueando. La hoja del la katana se deslizo por la hoja de Zank que busco atravesar a Deadpool con esa mismo hoja.

Deadpool bloqueo esta vez con su otra espada y Zank ataco con la otra y Deadpool bloqueo sus brazos estaban formando una X mientras se enfrentaba a Zank.

Zank sonrió y movió sus cuchillas en un movimiento horizontal rompiendo la defensa de Deadpool y pasó sus hojas ocultas por debajo con intención de atravesarlo y empalarlo.

Deadpool desapareció. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Zank solo para ver a Deadpool en el aire preparando con un doble corte vertical Zank cruzo sus brazo poniendo sus hojas ocultas para bloquear el ataque y retrocediendo ligeramente.

"¿Tú también tienes un teigu?" Le pregunto Zank debido a su habilidad para desaparecer y reaparece lo cierto es que eso lo ponía en desventaja.

"No." Dijo Deadpool "Pero se hacer malabares." Dijo empezando a hacer malabares con sus katanas y sacado sus pistolas.

" _¿Qué está tramando?"_ Penso Zank en verdad no poder leer su mente era un problema al menos con su Precognition podía predecir el futuro movimiento de Deadpool.

Al darse cuenta que Deadpool no tenía ninguna intención de tomar la iniciativa pero sabiendo que tramaba algo no ataco. "Si tu no vienes irán ellas." Deadpool lanzo una de sus katanas a Zank que se paso de largo Zank se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y se viro para bloquear a Deadpool que transporto par agarra su espada con las dos manos obligando a Zank a bloquear con ambas manos para contrarrestas la fuerza Deadpool desapareció de nuevo soltando ahora donde sus armas estaban a punto de caer para agarrar sus pistola y disparar contra Zank que tuvo que desviar su mirada de Deadpool para bloquear las balas. Que lanzo sus pistolas al aire para agarrar su katana y volver a trasportarse para coger las otras.

" _Maldita sea si lo pierdo de vista no soy capaz de estimar la velocidad de su ataque."_ Dijo al vera Deadpool en suelo mientras giro en un movimiento de break dance con sus espadas agarradas obligando a Zank a saltar para esquivarlo.

Deadpool salto descendiendo sus espadas Zank se viro rápidamente ataco con cambas hojas ocultas y Deadpool desapareció de nuevo volviendo a donde estaban sus pistolas. Y volvió a dispara contra Zank con el esquivando o desviando las balas. Deadpool volvió a desaparecer dejando una de sus pistolas y reapareció detrás de Zank.

Que había predicho eso y empalo a Deadpool con sus hojas ocultas través de su pecho corazón incluido y lo levanto en el aire.

"Haha No pensarías que caerías en mismo truco dos…." Dijo Zank burlándose que puso su pistola apuntado al ojo izquierdo de Zank y disparando.

Deadpool usando sus piernas se separo de Zank y se transporto lejos para ganar distancia. Mientras Zank se llevo la mano a su ojo izquierdo y chillo de dolor. Y entonces vio las heridas de Deadpool cerrándose.

"¿Qué eres tú?" Le pregunto Zank viendo como regeneraba sus heridas.

"El prota de esta fanifc." Dijo Deadpool con un primer plano de su máscara.

 _(Que badass)_

 _[Pal que se pregunte como pudo superar la visión futura de su teigu estaba en una posición si acceso a sus manos y estaba a una distancia sin tiempo suficiente de reacción para esquivar la bala]_

"¡Maldito voy a tener tu cabeza de una vez por todas!" Zank activo la quinta habilidad de Spectator Illusion Sigh.

Deadpool no salió de su asombro al ver lo que tenía delante "¡Pero qué puñetas es eso!" Dijo Deadpool no sabiendo lo que estaba viendo.

( _Parece un combinación entre Akame de niña, una galleta Oreo bañada en leche y ¿Totoro?)_ Deadpool y la otra voz en su cabeza se quedaron en blanco no sabiendo lo que pintaba Totoro en todo esto.

 _[Que os den es una película muy bonita –sollozo a punto de llorar-]_

La combinación se acerco mientras mostraba la sonrisa de Totoro haciendo estremecerse a Deadpool que cogió sus katanas y chillo de terror "¡Aléjate de mi asquerosa abominación contra natura aborto de Morlock!" Dijo Cogiendo ambas katanas y realizar un doble corte descendente vertical con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retroceder sorprendiendo a Zank.

"¡No puede ser se supone que viste la persona que más amabas!" Dijo Zank no saliendo de su asombro

"El amor es un asco esto me lo confirma solo tocaría esa cosa después de 234 copas." Dijo Deadpool con sus katanas en sus manos.

"No pienso morir aquí." Zank cargo contra Deadpool que se trasporto cuando reapareció Zank reconoció lo que llevaba puesto su abrigo. "¿Qué haces?"

"Gane." Dijo simplemente Deadpool.

Ambos se lanzaron en un rápido intercambio de golpes sin su ojo Zank estaba teniendo problemas para medir las distancia con golpes de Deadpool.

Deadpool ataco con un corte descendente con la derecha con Zank bloqueando con su hoja oculta en su colocando su brazo horizontal. Deadpool ataco con otro movimiento y Zank bloqueando pero con el brazo inverso.

Zank intento atravesarlo con su brazo derecho con Deadpool esquivando antes de realizar un corte diagonal bloqueando Zank con su hoja.

Zank intento atravesar su cabeza con Deadpool bloqueando colocando su espada arriba horizontal.

Zank intento atacar con su brazo izquierdo con Deadpool bloqueando colocando su espada derecha delante.

Y Deadpool ataco con su brazo izquierdo con Zank esquivando alejándose ligeramente. Y volvió a atacar con un directo con su hoja oculta a Deadpool que ataco con un corte descendente Zank entonces se percato de su siguiente movimiento. "Maldita sea." Dijo cuando Deadpool se quito su chaqueta y la puso delante de él ocultándose de su visión.

Zank tenía su duda no sabía lo que iba a hacer Deadpool iba a transportarse y atacarle por detrás o iba a atacarlo con su chaqueta como pantalla siempre había sabido que hacer pero ahora la situación por primera vez debía actuar por instinto.

Zank rasgo su chaqueta en dos con un corte diagonal y tan rápido como pudo dio la vuelta para apuñalar a lo que se que estuviera ahí pero no habia nada Deadpool habia usado su teletransporte para ponerse en el aire realizar una acrobacia por el lado ciego del ojo izquierdo de Zank en el aire agarro el epicentro de su cabeza antes de girar y sentarse en ella con sus katanas en su cuello Deadpool las coloco para que con un giro cortara la cabeza de Zank Deadpool salto mientras el cuerpo de Zank caía de rodillas y finalmente se posaba en el suelo mientras Deadpool cogió su cabeza y metió su mano por debajo de cuello.

"Deadpool Wins." Dijo Deadpool utilizando la cabeza de Zank como si fuera una marioneta.

 **Más tarde en el Infierno**

Deadpool abrió la puerta y entro acercándose al despacho de Patch abriéndolo.

"¿Te has rendido?" Le pregunto el viejo.

Deadpool puso la cabeza de Zank sobre la mesa asombrando al viejo que lo miro. "¿Ese es?"

"Más bien lo era." Dijo Deadpool. Mientras miraba su guante como si estuviera mirando sus uñas y las froto contra su pecho.

El pequeño hombre solo rio "Bien cachorrito ahora juegas con los perros grandes." Dijo el hombre sonriendo. Ya que Deadpool había demostrado su valía a sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

A las afueras de La Capital en lo profundo de las montañas Tatsumi, Bulat y Akame caminaban buscando hierbas.

"Esas hirbas de Maye son difíciles de encontrar." Dijo Tatsumi incapaz de encontrar ninguna de esas plantas.

"Son muy raras pero muy útiles." Dijo Akame mientras seguía buscando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Has encontrado una?" Le pregunto a ver la mirada de Akame fijada en un punto en concreto.

Con una velocidad y agilidad fuera de lo común hasta el punto que no necesito ni usar sus manos para escalar el árbol al que subió Akame llego a la rama donde agarro uno de sus frutos.

"Esta fruta parece buena voy a llenar un poco el estomago." Dijo desde la rama del árbol mientras cogía más.

"Así que solo era comida." Dijo Bulat suspirando cabizbajo.

"Yo también me crie en la naturaleza, pero no me puedo comparar con Akame." Dijo Tatsumi viendo la increíble diferencia entre ellos.

"Si continuamos tendremos que acampar." Dijo Bulat a percatarse de lo mucho que se había alejado de la base. "Akame puedes volver si quieres estarás hambrienta ¿no?"

"No, por el camino encontrare mas comida. Yo también voy." Dijo ella entre bocado mientras los miraba desde la altura.

"Vale…vámonos…los tres." Dijo Bulat cargado de tristeza después de suspirar algo que no paso desapercibido para Tatsumi que se quedo con los ojos en blanco mientras se preguntaba por qué lo decía con semejante tristeza.

Cuando Akame se miro más adelante desde árbol se percato de algo en las montañas. _"Un templo."_

El grupo se dirigió hacia el templo pero mientras avanzaban en las escaleras encontraron sangre. El grupo intercambio miradas.

"Tatsumi estate alerta." Le advirtió Bulat mientras el grupo avanzo por el templo donde el rastro conducía adentro.

"No tenía ni idea de que aquí hubiera un templo en medio del monte." Dijo Bulat mirando alrededor pero no encontrando señales de lucha al menos en el exterior.

"Puede tratarse de bandidos." Dijo Tatsumi una posibilidad. "O puede que si hay monjes traigan aquí a heridos."

"Si hubiera bandidos ya no habrían atacado no nos dejarían llegar tan lejos." Dijo Bulat mientras se preparo para entrar cuando llegaron a la puerta encontraron un agujero en ella la abrieron y penetraron en el interior los tres se sorprendieron al encontrar 4 cadáveres ancianos.

Tres amontonados mientras el cuarto estaba en el centro donde hubo señales de lucha con casquillos de balas agujeros de los mismo y cortes en el suelo con un mensaje en la pared

 **Mensaje en la Pared**

Deadpool estuvo aquí

 **Fin del Mensaje**

 **El Días Antes en el Infierno**

Deadpool una de las mesas de la esquina estaba tomándose su jarra mientras uno de los mercenarios le estaba pidiendo que se uniera a su equipo. "Piénsatelo repartiremos las ganancias a partes iguales entre los miembros del equipo."

"Paso, además yo solo puedo cobrar lo que todo un equipo entero." Dijo Deadpool como el solo se basto para conseguir la cabeza de Zank.

"Sabes que Patch da los mejores trabajo a aquellos que pueden cumplirlos cuantos más posibilidades de cumplir la misión es igual a más dinero." Intento el mercenario para que se uniera.

"Bueno me he cargado a un usuario Tongo así que me he llevado un buen pellizco, he corrido la voz lo cual quiere decir que mis clientes aumentaran por lo que y esta ese otro asunto." Dijo Deadpool al recordar el trato con el viejo.

 **Flashback**

"¿Qué me dices?"Le pregunto Patch a Deadpool que estaba sentado en su oficina con el ojo de Spectator mientras lo lanzaba una y otra vez al aire con su mano.

 _[Espera ¿Esto es un flashback dentro de otro flashback?]_

 _(No recuerdo que nadie recordara nada)_

"Así que estás diciendo que conoces a un coleccionista que pagaría mucho dinero por esta cosa." Deadpool estaba pensativo la verdad no le interesaba para nada.

"Espera ahora que lo pienso ese tipo dijo que vio a través de mi ropa con esto, lo que significa." Deadpool se puso Spectator en la cabeza y salió al piso de abajo.

"Oye nena ¿puedes venir un momento?" Dijo Deadpool situándose en la barra pero Spectator no se activo pese a que Deadpool estaba concentrado todo su energía mental.

"¿Alguno nota algo?"

 _(No)_

 _[Igual no somos compatibles]_

"Espera que ahora voy a coger a un ojo mágico y lo invito a una cena romántica y un paseo por la playa para que me permita usar sus poderes." Dijo Deadpool imaginándose esa escena.

 _[¿Y qué más da? solo la quieres por la visión de rayos-X]_

 _(Esa es la habilidad más importante)_

"Efectiviwonder." Dijo Deadpool dándole la razón.

 _[¿Eso es siquiera una palabra?]_

"¿Has terminado? tengo clientes que atender?" Dijo Sam mientras se marchaba de allí dándole a Deadpool una vista de su parte trasera de su cuerpo.

Deadpool aumento su concentración mental para conseguir absolutamente nada. Derrotado subió por las escaleras para sentarse de nuevo en la silla cabizbajo.

"Ok véndesela a ese coleccionista." Dijo Deadpool tirándole el ojo a Patch que lo agarro en el aire.

"Mi comisión es la del cincuenta por ciento." Dijo reanimando a Deadpool.

"¡Objeción!" Dijo Deadpool en la pose de Phonix Wright con su dedo en alza a la cara de Patch.

"¿Por qué voy a darte la mitad? Yo hice todo el trabajo yo conseguí la Tonga." Dijo Deadpool golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

"Teigu." Dijo Patch preguntándose ¿por qué no se retiraba ya? "Y porque yo voy a negociar lo cual significa que yo hare todo el trabajo esta vez por eso mi margen de beneficio es mayor." Dijo Patch viéndolo como lo justo.

"No hay trato." Dijo Deadpool recuperando el ojo. "Por cierto el pago." Dijo Deadpool como aun no había cobrado el pago por la cabeza del decapitador

"Lo tendrás cuando el cliente lo efectué." Dijo Patch como hasta que el cliente no pagara no podía darle su pago ni cobrarle su comisión.

"¿Y cómo se que no me estafaras?" Le pregunto Deadpool no confiando en el viejo hombrecillo.

"Porque yo soy a diferencia de ti un profesional y ahora largo de mi oficina tengo peticiones que mirar y asignar." Dijo mientras comenzaba a ojear peticiones y ahora que Deadpool había demostrado su valía tendría que buscarle trabajos más duros.

 _(Es como el abuelo estricto que te chilla a la cara que eres una mierda parasitaria y que nunca llegaras a nada en tu vida)_

 _[O como el padre cliché que se sienta en la butaca importándole una mierda lo que estés haciendo]_

"Acabas de describir mi infancia." Dijo Deadpool a las voces de su cabeza mientras se marchaba.

 **Días después del pago**

"Como quieras." El mercenario se marcho.

" _Quizás tenga razón la unión hace la fuerza tendría que montar mi propio equipo Deadpool-Forces o los D-men o Los Doritos."_ Deadpool pensó en la posibilidad de montar su propio equipo de mercenarios.

[No es buena idea]

"Tienes razón soy más de Munchitos." Dijo Deadpool dándose cuenta de su reflexión pensativo mientras lo del bar le miraban hablando consigo mismo algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado Sam y C.F los nuevos lo miraban preguntándose con quien estaba hablando.

 _(Más bien nos referimos a nuestro historial en los comics siempre que nos metemos en un equipo no suele irnos muy bien)_

"Discrepo que hay del proyecto Arma-X." Comento Deadpool el inicio de todo.

 _(Volamos su laboratorio en pedazos)_

 _[Y después en la película Wolverine vs Hulk terminamos aplastados por Hulk]_

 _(Y no mencionemos la abominación que fue el Deadpool de Origins)_

"X-Men." Comento Deadpool.

 _[Nos drogaron esposaron y ataron a una cama y Cíclope nos disparo un rayo láser al pecho]_

 _(Y sierpe por a o por b nos terminan echando a base garras de adamantium)_

"Los Thunderbolts." Dijo Deadpool otro de los equipos a los que perteneció oficialmente.

 _[Punisher nos descuartizo y nos encerró en contenedores de vibranium que a su vez metido en una nevera]_

 _(Y lo peor de todo fuer fuera de pantalla esa es la mayor humillación posible como si ese llorica pudiera salir entero de una pelea contra mí)_

 _[Eh…nos pateo el trasero cuando aquel tipo nos contrato para matarlo]_

"Si pero en Deadpool mata al universo Marvel se la devolvimos." Dijo Deadpool aunque no fue el bueno técnicamente si pero era otro Deadpool arg la teoría del multiverso es una perra.

 _(Espera…¿eso paso? ¿Quieres decir que ese Cronebergpool va a venir a matarnos?]_

"Esa idea es completamente estúpida, fuera de contexto y absurda que sería un elemento que si el autor lo hiciera seria un elemento narrativo innecesario." Dijo Deadpool bostezando estirando esperando que llegara la hora.

[ _Vamos que si]_

 _(Pero en resumen en único equipo que nos ha ido bien ha sido los Deadpool-Corps y eran versiones alternas nuestras)_

 _[Lo cual significa que el único equipo en el que podemos encajar seria un equipo de Deadpools y aquí no hay más como nosotros así que]_

"Estamos solos en este rodeo." Dijo Deadpool mientras Patch descendía las escaleras con varios contratos y utilizaba unas escaleras para subir a la barra mientras los mercenarios se acercaban.

"Bien atención ya sabéis lo que toca." Dijo Patch empezó a decir las ofertas y se iba asignando hasta que llego el gordo.

"El premio gordo eliminar a la White Brows Association (Asociación de Cejas Blancas)" Todos habían oído rumores de ese grupo y como mataban en cierto sentido era competencia.

"Hhaahahahahahaah." Deadpool estallo de risa y comenzó a golpear la mesa donde encontraba mientras caía al suelo de risa. "Es el nombre más estúpido que he oído en mi vida."

"No deberías tomártelos a la ligera han matado a mucha gente y es más los han cortado tan rápido que ni las victimas se dieron cuenta." Informo Patch a Deadpool la mayoría creyó que era una exageración.

"Bueno no importa yo haré la depilación." Dijo Deadpool limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Espera deberías respetar la antigüedad." Dijo uno de los mercenarios.

Deadpoo saco su pistola y la puso dentro de la boca "Si tienes algo que decir puedo matarte y así terminar con el problema." Los compañeros de ese mercenario rodearon a Deadpool preparados para saltar.

"¡Quietos! Conocéis las normas nada de peleas en mi local y…el que primero que se lo pide tiene preferencia." Dijo el anciano otorgando el trabajo a Deadpool que siguió con el arma en la mano. "Baja esa arma en cinco segundo o pagare mil monedas imperiales al que me de tu cabeza." Todos cogieron sus armas y rodearon a Deadpool.

El simplemente guardo la pistola y levanto las manos alejándose lentamente del mercenario que había amenazado.

"¿Alguna teoría de donde están?" Pregunto Deadpool esperando un búscate la vida.

"En un templo en las montañas." Dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a Deadpool.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunto extrañado y más de que lo ayudara

"Yo les di empleo cuando llegaron a la capital." Dijo como él fue al primero que recurrió normalmente cuida a su mano de obra pero esos no eran profesionales había oído como algunas de las víctimas eran niños siendo viejo había hecho muchas cosas pero hay líneas que ni siquiera el cruzaba y nunca daba contratos que implicaran a niños o familias de gente que a su juicio no merecían ese destino por eso siempre lo separaba antes de dárselo a los suyos.

 **En las montañas en el templo.**

Deadpool llamo a la puerta y fue recibido por cuatro ancianos.

El primero era un anciano que llevaba un traje de samurái. Estaba calvo, pero tenía largos cabellos grises en la parte de atrás de su cabello, un pequeño bigote y una larga barba blanca. Tenía una notable cicatriz en el ojo derecho, así como las cejas largas.

Junto a él un hombre alto y musculoso, con una barba gris y cabello puntiagudo en los costados de su cabeza. No llevaba camisa solo pantalones cortos, tenía vendas en las piernas y los antebrazos.

El tercero era un hombre delgado, de cabello gris y puntiagudo, que llevaba un traje similar a un traje de ninja que se representaba popularmente, junto con una bufanda. También usaba vendajes alrededor de sus antebrazos y piernas.

Un hombre con el pelo gris largo en la parte posterior de su cabeza y las cejas largo. Llevaba un traje de samurái.

[Oh el nombre es por las cejas largas que tienen todos]

 _(Oye ¿seguro que funcionara?)_

" _Por supuesto."_ Dijo Deadpool seguro de su mismo mientras avanzaba paso a paso a su encuentro finalmente quedaron a poca distancia Deadpool miro a los cuatro.

El primer anciano hablo. "Un visitante esto no suele pasar ¿Qué te trae a este templo si puedo preguntar?"

"Hola mi nombre es Deadpool he venido a matarlos y profanar sus cadáveres arrancado las zona de las cejas para cogerlas como prueba para reclamar mi pago por este trabajo." Dio Deadpool saludando con la mano confesando sus intenciones. "Pero tengo una propuesta antes de empezar la pelea.

"Interesante, adelante ¿Qué quieres proponer?" Dijo el anciano que parecía tener el rol de líder.

"Bueno en vez de aquí ahora y hacerlo un cuatro contra uno donde vosotros tendríais la completa ventaja será uno contra uno yo vendré al atardecer conocéis el camino hasta aquí pongamos 300 pasos de aquí hacia el bosque sin contar las escaleras elegiréis a uno al que peleare en combate singular y el ultimo lo matare aquí."

"¿Así que no desafías a un duelo? bien no hay problema por nuestra parte aceptamos tus condiciones." Dijo el anciano los otros no dudaron ni cambiaron sus expresiones estaban encantados con la idea.

"Espera ¿de verdad vais a echar por tierra el hecho de que seriáis cuatro contra uno?" Pregunto Deadpool extrañado de que aceptaran sus condiciones.

"Joven somos ancianos que durante años hemos luchado para nosotros no hay nada mas honroso que un duelo uno contra uno." Dijo el anciano emanando cantidades enormes de instinto asesino.

"Bueno pues hasta el atardecer disfrutad de vuestro últimas horas de vida." Dijo Deadpool despidiéndose de los ancianos que le vieron marchar sin hacer nada.

"Cuídate de las bestias peligrosas muchacho te necesitamos vivo." Dijo el anciano asintiendo esperando que llegara la hora señalada.

 _(Pegarles a unos ancianos está muy feo)_

 _[Han echado por tierra la ventaja numérica están seniles prácticamente están pidiendo a gritos que le apliquemos la eutanasia.]_

 **Atardecer**

Llego la hora acordado Deadpool avanzo por el bosque donde apareció el primer anciano no era el líder era el otro que vestía de samurái llevando una espada larga mientras avanzaba hacia Deadpool con los ojos cerrados.

"El momento en el que humano florece regado con sangre es el momento más hermoso del mundo." Dijo el anciano tranquilamente como si fuera un profesor enseñando a un alumno.

La cámara hace un primer plano a un grillo cantando mientras Deadpool se quedo en blanco.

 _(¿De qué está hablando?)_

 _[Creo que se refiere a cuando el himen se rompe]_

"No lo creo de hecho la primera vez la mayoría se pregunta cómo pude perder mi virginidad con ese idiota además no lo es puedes perderlo enfermedad, lesión, examen médico, masturbación o ejercicio físico." Dijo Deadpool preguntándose por que le estaba hablando precisamente de eso.

El anciano siguió con tranquilidad. "Joven no tienes por qué llevar esa máscara no te avergüences tú flor será increíblemente hermosa."

 _(¿Se nos está insinuando?)_

"Me siento alagado pero creo que puedo aspirar a mas." Dijo Deadpool aterrado por la idea ya que ya tenía experiencia en eso y no precisamente fue un recuerdo feliz.

"Si no tomas la iniciativa seré yo." En anciano avanzo con su mano izquierda agarrando la vaina con la derecha en el mango preparado para desenvainar cuando llego a Deadpool utilizo el desenvaine iaidō en un despliegue horizontal de su largar espada.

Deadpool salto con su piernas encogidas con su pistola desenfunda por arriba de la hoja.

"Un arma de fuego no tiene ho…" esa fueron las últimas palabras cuando vio a Deadpool apretar el gatillo.

-Bang-

"Vi Los Caballeros del Zodiaco colega la debilidad estilo iaidō justo en el momento que se desenvaina la espada si es su momento más fuerte pero también es el más vulnerable en cierto sentido es como un duelo de pistoleros del Salvaje Oeste." Deadpool se acerco a su cadáver y corto las cejas de su oponente y se hecho el cadáver a su espalda mientras avanzo hacia el siguiente.

 **300 pasos después**

Deadpool dejo caer el cadáver mientras el anciano musculoso le esperaba de brazo cruzados.

"Has pasado y rápido." El anciano sonrió era el trato esperar 300 pasos según el acuerdo si el que aparecía era su compañero marcharse si aparecía él terminar lo que el otro no pudo. Pensaba que había venido aquí para nada pero parece que voy a tener mi oportunidad después de todo." Dijo desenvainando una gran espada negra.

"Es que nadie te hablo de los problemas de las esteroides." Dijo Deadpool viendo es descomunal tamaño de su oponente.

El descendió su espada con Deadpool salto hacia atrás esquivando a su oponente. Su ponente cargo con un corte horizontal que Deadpool esquivo saltando hacia atrás con sus pistolas desenfundadas y comenzó a disparar el hombre soltó su gran espada y cogió una más pequeña que llevaba en su cintura para desviarlas balas más fácilmente.

"Miro colega solo déjame matarte rápido si sois personajes de relleno." Dijo Deadpool mientras seguía esquivando ataques.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunto mientras volvía a intentar darle con su espada.

"Vamos sois el estereotipo de película de Dragon Ball Z es decir vuestro jefe que es el único de vosotros que tiene nombre." El oponente de Deadpool volvió a coger su espada grande pese a su tamaño lo levanto con una mano y salto hacia Deadpool con un corte diagonal hacia abajo con Deadpool una vez mas saliendo del camino.

"Y ese de ahí supongo que por descarte era el tío del poder raro de vosotros el mas comible es el ninja." Descendió su espada de nuevo con Deadpool esquivando.

[Eso quiere decir que es un AQMF]

(No es un...¿alguien conoce el termino sexual genérico de hentai equivalente a gilf en masculino.)

"Y tu obviamente eres el rudo estúpido." Dijo Deadpool señalándole con el dedo mientras estaba en el suelo con su pie derecho estirado y el izquierdo flexionado.

"Crees que voy caer en las distracciones de tus palabras." Dijo el anciano como solo un novato caería en esas provocaciones.

"Eh darme cuartelillo algunas vez has leído un cómic las luchas solo duran un par de viñetas en cambio un película o libro tienen que dar una descripción de lo que está pasando como ahora. Así que tengo que hablar más aquí de lo que usualmente haría en un cómic." Dijo Deadpool esquivando de nuevo un corte vertical haciéndose a un lado.

El hombre realizo un barrio horizontal con Deadpool bloqueando con sus pistolas saliendo volando hacia atrás empalándose en una rama.

El hombre sonrió antes su victoria. "¡Me cago en la puta!" Dijo Deadpool mientras se quitaba de la rama "Ahora voy a tener que restar mi presupuesto de municiones para pagar el sastre." Dijo Deadpool saliendo de donde estaba empalado.

"Tú…¿Eres inmortal?" Le pregunto sorprendió.

"Comprobémoslo." Deadpool desenvaino sus espadas y avanzo hacia su oponente. Este descendió su espada Deadpool se agarro su espada de forma invertida y la lanzo al pie de su oponente que esquivo haciendo su pie a un lado y se preparo para atacar a Deadpool que corrió a su katana en el suelo agarrándola.

Su oponente intento un corte horizontal para partirlo por la mitad Deadpool salto y se encogió en el momento justo y usando la espada de su oponente se impulso para aplicar un doble corte en el pecho matándolo.

"Dos menos." Dijo mirando a su oponente derrotado.

 _[Cargar a este va a ser un coñazo]_

"Dímelo a mí." Dijo Deadpool cuando le corte las cejar a su oponente y lo cargo en peso hacia su próximo oponente.

 **300 pasos después**

Deadpool repitió lo mismo tiro a sus oponente al suelo y paso al ninja.

"Vale…¿eres un ninja de verdad? o te lo montas en plan ojos con poderes raros, ponerte hacer posturas con las manos y convocar animales gigantes pero al menos vas de negro y no de naranja" Le pregunto Deadpool.

"Por que iba un ninja a vestirse de naranja eso sería estúpido." Dijo su siguiente oponente no viéndole sentido como un estilo que usa las sobras usaría un color tan llamativo.

"Eh lo dijiste tu no yo." Dijo Deadpool cogiendo una de sus katanas.

 _(Y si es un ninja ¿Por qué no ataca de frente?)_

 _[O está muy confiado o se viste así por comodidad a la hora de ejecutar sus movimientos]_

"Sabes a los ninjas en Marvel sois el equivalente a los Camisas Rojas Star Trek." Dijo Deadpool que se lanzo cogiendo solo una de sus espadas.

Su oponente bloqueo cogiendo su espada en un agarre inverso.

Deadpool puso su mano izquierda libre sobre el hombro de su oponente y se elevo por encima su oponente dejo ceder su peso cuando aterrizo lo empujo hacia atrás con una patada haciendo que Deadpool soltara su katana.

El hombre vestido de negro trato de cortarlo pero Deadpool agarro su muñeca.

"Sabes lo malo de enevejecer que lo huesos no son tan duros como antes." Dijo Deadpool mientras con su mano cogía su pistola y disparaba obligando a su oponente a saltar hacia detrás soltando su arma.

"Patada." Dijo Deadpool tratando de golpearle una patada con el hombre inclinándose hacia atrás para esquivar cuando aterrizo su pierna Deadpool corrió hacia la espada del ninja cogiéndola mientras su oponente hacia lo propio con la Deadpool.

Mientras su oponente agarro su espada en un agarre inverso Deadpool lo hizo en un agarre horizontal.

"¿Sabes que morirás en el próximo movimiento?" Dijo Deadpool mientras corría hacia su oponente.

"Fanfarronadas." Dijo el hombre vestido de negro que se precipito hacia él.

Deadpool soltó la espada de su oponente que trato de cortarlo pero Deadpool lo agarro por la muñeca y condujo su katana a su corazón clavándolo ahí sorprendiendo a su oponente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Dijo su oponente cuando iba a sacar la espada la mano de Deadpool hizo la bastante fuerza como mantenerlo en su sitio y sorprendiéndole la fracción de segundo que necesitaba para que alejar su atención de su otra mano.

Deadpool con su mano libre agarro su espada que quedaba a su espalda mientras cortaba el cuello de su oponente.

Su oponente escupió sangre mientras caía de espaldas al suelo con la boca abiera y su cuello botando sangre.

"Para distraerte." Deadpool descendió y al igual que los otros tomo su prueba de victoria.

 **En el templo**

El ultimo el hombre que hablo con Deadpool esperaba tranquilamente con sus brazos y pies cruzados mientras esperaba pacientemente con los ojos cerrado.

Cuando una katana atravesó la puerta dos veces para formar una x antes de que un puñetazo la perforara. "¡Aquí esta Jhonny!" Dijo Deadpool antes de abri la puerta el hombre abrió los ojos.

Deadpool había cargado los tres cuerpos hasta allí y los deposito en la entrada.

"Esto es tuyo." Dijo Deadpool dejando señalando a los cuerpos mientras entraba.

"Ya veo que tus habilidades respaldan tú arrogancia sin duda voy a disfrutar de esto." Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa emanando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino.

"Te quedaste aquí a propósito ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Deadpool viéndolo tan tranquilo después de que acabo con sus compañeros.

"Si. Cuando viniste al templo no percibí nada ni siquiera pensé que serias un guerrero ni que valiera mi tiempo así que mientras ellos tres decidían a suerte el turno yo me queda esperando si ellos volvían entonces no eras digno de atención pero si eras tú el que cruzaba esa puerta tendría un oponente digno." Mientras permanecía sentado. "Antes de comenzar ¿quieres descansar no intentare nada es que quiero una lucha en igualdad de condiciones."

"Nah estoy bien." Dijo Deadpool mientras avanzaba hacia el centro donde encontraba a poca distancia pero la suficiente para ver todo el cuerpo de su oponente.

"¡Banzai!" Deadpool salto con su rodilla delante mientras su oponente desenvainaba su espada.

Deadpool desenvaino sus dos espadas bloqueando en el aire la espada de su oponente la fuerza del choque lo mantuvo arriba mientras intentaba un doble corte descendente con el anciano saltando para esquivar antes de buscar apuñalar a Deadpool.

Deadpool choco con el su espada izquierda mientras con su derecha trato de atacar en un corte horizontal mientras el anciano golpeaba con sus dos manos la espada izquierda haciendo que la espada volara contra la pared.

"No sabías que una espada golpea mas fuerte con las dos manos." Dijo Gensei mientras ataco con su espada con Deadpool esquivando.

"Espero que mandaras a Heidi con Clarita porque voy a matarte y hacerme unas pantuflas con tú perro." Dijo chocando espada con el anciano.

"No tengo perro." Dijo el anciano.

"Te comprare uno y cumpliré mi amenaza." Dijo Deadpool aflojando el agarra con el anciano intentando un corte diagonal de arriba abajo con Deadpool golpeando con su espada para detener el golpe.

Mientras hacia un salto y giraba para realiza un corte horizontal que el anciano para colocando su hoja delante.

El anciano alzo su espada en un corte vertical a dos mano que hizo a Deadpool agarrar la suya la suya para colocar su espada en horizontal lo que dejo la apertura para que el anciano lo golpeara con un rodillazo.

 _(No pega como un abuelo)_

 _[Debemos contrarrestar su experiencia]_

"Me da igual que tengas más experiencia no hay nada en el mundo que pueda prepararte para mí." Dijo Deadpool desapareciendo.

"Esto me trae recuerdos." El anciano se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para cortar la pistola de Deadpool en diagonal rompiéndola.

"¡No! Pistola." Dijo Deadpool desesperado porque ahora tendría que comprarse una nueva.

 _[Esta misión supera los gastos previstos]_

 _(Pensaba que la previsión era gastar el dinero en balas)_

 _[Si pero ahora tendremos que gastarlo en arreglar el traje y compara una pistola nueva]_

"Viejo me has dado donde más me duele en ¡La cartera!" Deadpool ataco con un corte horizontal que fue bloqueado por el aciano colocado su espada delante.

El anciano trato de atacar pero fue bloqueado por Deadpool pero tenía la bastante fuerza para desvía.

El anciano intento el corte horizontal pero Deadpool clavo su espada en el suelo donde utilizando su tsuba hizo el pino y le dio una patada mientras lo hacía a su oponente en la cara.

Antes de dar un salto para caer de pie agarrar su espada con una agarre horizontal para tratar el corte pero una vez mas fue bloqueado por el anciano.

"Si no me equivoque lo supe desde el momento en que te vi." Dijo el anciano sonriendo de que su oponente no fuera una decepción.

"Oh Dios me vas a contar la historia de tu vida ¿verdad?" Dijo Deadpool como venia acercarse un flashback.

 _[No dejes de atacar]_

 _(¿Por qué?)_

 _[Es viejo]_

"Gracias capitán obvio." Dijo Deadpool bloqueando otro golpe de espada.

 _[Idiota pese a su experiencia la edad no perdona se está volviendo más lento, solo tenemos que seguir a si nuestro factor curativo nos permite luchar durando horas sin sentir fatiga o que se resientas nuestros movimiento es una lucha de desgaste]_

El anciano comenzó a sonreír mientras intercambiaba golpes de espadas con Deadpool "Eres como yo."

"¿Vas a cortarme la mano y decir que eres mi padre?" Le pregunto Deadpool mientras intentaba un gancho de izquierda.

Momento que el anciano intento cortarle la mano pera Deadpool atacar con un corte horizontal pero resultando herido por el corte pero su herida se regenero.

"Ambos somos iguales nuestros corazones son oscuros y corrompidos por las personas que hemos matado obligados por esa oscuridad que ha arraigado en nuestros corazones tratando de satisfacerla en mi caso es matar personas por que es la única manera en la que me siento vivo eso es lo que da sentido a mi vida." Dijo el anciano antes de realizar un corte diagonal hacia abajo con Deadpool saltando con su pierna derecha hacia atrás.

El anciano choco espadas con Deadpool que comenzó a reírse. "Sentido a tu vida." Deadpool se transporto arriba descendiendo buscando un corte vertical hacia abajo con las dos mano. El anciano bloque con las dos manos.

Deadpool cayó flexionado al suelo y el anciano con dos manos ataco en un corte vertical con Deadpool saltando pasando a su lado. "No eres capaz de ver el chiste." Dijo Deadpool cogiendo su pistola y comenzando a disparar con el anciano desviando las balas o esquivándolas hasta acercase a Deadpool y intercambias una huelga de espadas.

"Tu vida todas las que has tomado no valen una mierda quieres saber lo que somos la única nada." Deadpool se transporto desde atrás del anciano flexionado con un corte vertical hizo retroceder al anciano.

El anciano alzo su espada en un corte vertical con Deadpool retrocediendo para trata de cortarle para que el anciano se agachar y tratara con un corte horizontal con Deadpool realizando un corte vertical. "Solo somos personajes de ficción lo que hagamos no importa una mierda por qué no vale nada ni siquiera somos originales somos plagiados de obras legitimas mezcladas por la mente de un inútil que no hará nada con su puta vida lo cual es irónico por que al igual que las nuestras no valen nada."

"Eras un viejo que encontró mato para sentirse vivo bua bua sabes cómo termine yo convertido en esto después de perder a mi mejor amiga me secuestraron me volvieron esclavo y un cabronazo me dejo con un caso extremo de dermatitis aguda." Dijo Deadpool al anciano.

"Deadpool gano distancia y volvió a disparar y se teletrasnporto varias veces con el anciano bloqueando o esquivando la direcciones al azar de los disparos.

"Pero tenía que pasar eso es nuestra vida fue hecha por los autores originales que deciden nuestros caminos, donde y cuando moriremos." El anciano no podía determinar dónde iba a aparecer Deadpool asi que cerró los ojos y dejo guiar por sus sentidos.

Cuando oyó el gatillo corto la mano de Deadpool.

 _(Al final sí que nos corto la mano)_

 _[Volverá a crecer o si no queremos esperar podemos cogerla y ponerla en su sitio]_

"Luego cuando hemos cumplido avanzando a un destino que no podemos evitar debido al poder del argumento." Deadpool uso en corte de su mano para arrojar sangre a los ojos del anciano y Deadpool le golpeo con su brazo sin mano con un revés.

"Pero no hay final no hay descanso, un universo de cómics que se reinicia por vete tú a saber cuántos puñeteros reinicios a tenido Marvel, una película, una secuela un videojuego un fanfiction." Deadpool realizo un corte diagonal con su espada con el anciano bloqueando.

"¿Crees que te volviste un viejo asesino por ti mismo?" Chocaron espadas una vez mas "Mentira fuiste obligado por el poder del todopoderoso argumento escrito por un imbécil."

Deadpool realizo un corte horizontal con un salto y en pleno aire cambio a un agarre inverso. Con el anciano bloqueando.

Al aterrizar Deadpool busco el corte vertical desde arriba con el anciano bloqueando mientras debido a la velocidad de Deadpool en anciano se estaba fatigando y aún le mantenía el ritmo pero se iba desgastando gradualmente.

"No no puedes hallar la paz porque la esencia de cualquier cosa es el conflicto por eso leen nuestras historias si no hubiera conflicto seria el final por eso al protagonista siempre encuentra problemas no es que sea un cliché que nunca se le acaben los problemas es que se eso se necesita para que la historia siga por eso no pudiste hallar esa paz." Deadpool se transporto esquivando el corte del anciano.

"A sí que de acuerdo contigo…no hay salida." Le dijo el anciano antes de agarrar su espada con las dos manos.

"Para mí no pero para ti ¡Spoiler! es ahora" Ambos en un parpadeo se cerraron distancia y pasaron a través ambas espadas tenían sangre.

Deadpool tenía un gran corte horizontal en su pecho larga con sangre salpicando.

El anciano parecía intacto. "Supongo que este es mi final." El pecho del anciano abrió un corte profundo con el anciano escupiendo sangre señal de herida mortal. "Pero te lo dije somos iguales nosotros no nacimos así es como terminamos." El anciano cayó con Deadpool cogiendo su mano y poniéndosela en su sitio. Mientras cortaba el último par de cejas.

 **En el Infierno**

"¿Y bien?" Deadpool coloco por encima en el aire de la mesa de Patch donde cayeron las cejas blancas arracadas.

"Misión cumplida." Dijo Deadpool mientras se marchaba de allí y volvia abajo a celebrar su trabajo terminado.

 **Actualidad Templo**

"Señales de lucha." Dijo Tatsumi mientras miro los cuerpos amontonados "Les has arrancado la cejas." Dijo Tatsumi con Akame y el viendo los cuerpo.

Bulat se acerco al cuarto cuerpo y se sorprendió al verlo "Maestro Gensei." Dijo Bulat viendo en su día como el maestro de armas ahora estaba muerto en el suelo.

"Lo conocías Aniki." Dijo Tatsumi mientras se acercaban.

"Si era el antiguo maestro de artes marciales del Ejército Imperial. Gensei en su día fue aclamado como el más fuerte del Imperio." Dijo Bulat que ahora tenía delante su cuerpo.

Mientras el trió se centro en el mensaje en la pared. "¿Por qué haría algo así?" Se pregunto Tatsumi siendo la motivación de Deadpool durante el poco tiempo que lo conoció el dinero no veía por que iba a atacar a 4 ancianos.

 **Night Raid día después**

Una mujer con el pelo corto de color plata y los ojos morados. Lleva un parche en donde solía estar su ojo derecho y un traje negro que muestra su escote. Tiene, además, un brazo mecánico derecho. "Tenemos una misión. Nuestro objetivo es La White Brows Association. Un grupo de asesinos que han armado revuelo en la capital."

"Así que realizan los mismo trabajos que nosotros." Dijo una chica de pelo largo morado con gafas y una cicatriz por debajo de su ojo en un vestido chino lila con calentadores del mismo color con medias blancas largas hasta los muslos y utilizaba botas blancas.

"No." Dijo Leone de brazos a diferencia de nosotros ellos aceptan cualquier trabajo mientras les paguen mucha gente ha comenzado a odiarles." Dijo Leone.

"Pero si no sabemos dónde se encuentran esa asociación ¿Qué podemos hacer?" Dijo Tatsumi pensativo como eso iba a ser un problema.

"No te preocupes Onee-san ya ha descubierto quienes son." Dijo Leone apoyando su brazo sobre la cabeza de Tatsumi.

"Se trata de cuatro ancianos que viven en un templo en las montañas que está cerca de la Capital ahí es donde se encuentran." Dijo Leone captando la atención extra de Akame, Bulat y Tatsumi.

"A diferencia de nosotros…" Cuando Leone iba a hablar fue interrumpido por Bulat

"No será necesario Leone." Dijo Bulat mientras aun dirigía esa noticia de que el maestro al que admiraba fuera parte de esa organización ahora todo cobro sentido de Deadpool allí.

"De hecho la misión es inexistente." Dijo Akame como no podían cumplir la petición ahora que sus objetivo fueron eliminados.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Mine para conocer lo que llevo a Akame a decir eso.

"Deadpool ya se ocupo de ellos." Dijo Tatsumi. "Fuimos al templo cuando fuimos a buscar las hierbas y cuando llegamos encontramos a los cuatro ancianos asesinados y con un mensaje en la pared de Deadpool estuvo aquí." Explico Tatsumi al resto.

"Él otra vez." Dijo Mine no pudiendo creer que ese tipo se entrometiera de nuevo en su camino.

"Es ya el segundo trabajo que nos quita." Dijo Lubbock como leas había quitado el trabajo y la paga del trabajo de Zank y más importante su Teigu.

"¿Quién es Deadpool?" Dijo Sheele no conociéndolo.

"Ya te lo dijimos aquel tipo que estaba junto con Tatsumi la noche que lo reclutamos." Dijo Leone aunque probablemente Shelee lo hubiera olvidado.

"Pues no hay nada que hacer entonces." Dijo Najenda como ya no podían cobrar el trabajo ni hacerlo pero si la información venidad de su grupo era correcta puede pelear con un usuario Teigu de igual a igual. "Pero los que lo conocisteis esa noche ¿creeis que podría unirse a nosotros.

"No." Fue automático como si todas sus mentes se unieras a excepción de Sheele.

"Es cierto sentido es como esa asociación solo le importa el dinero no podemos confiar en alguien así." Explico Tatsumi como el mismo Deadpool le había confesado que lo más importante para él era el dinero.

"Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo el conoce nuestros rostros esa información vale dinero sin embargo no ha habido carteles nuevos." Dijo Lubbock como si el buscara dinero daría esa información.

"Supongo que es más listo de lo que parece sabe que si solo él conoce nuestros rostros sabrá quienes somos y habrá menos gente detrás de nosotros tendrá menos competencia para tomar nuestras cabezas y cobrar la recompensa." Dijo Mine lo que posiblemente rondaba por su cabeza desconociendo que previamente el mercenario bocazas lo había intentado pero salió mal.

"Bueno supongo que entonces no podemos hacer mucho podéis retiraros." Autorizo Najenda al grupo terminando la reunión.

 **Días Después**

La historia siguió su curso Sheele fue comida para perros y Bulat murió peleando contra Las Tres Bestias y Tatsumi se convirtió en el portador de Incursio y Esdeath fundo sus Jaegers Deadpool estaba fuera realizando un trabajo convenientemente lejos pero regreso a la capital tras acabarlo.

 **Actualidad El Infierno**

"Hey peña ¿Adivina quien ha vuelto?" Dijo Deadpool pero el local estaba completamente vacío más de lo habitual.

"Esto está muerto." Dijo Dedpool mientras Sam estaba en la barra.

"No lo sabes ¿verdad?" Dijo Sam a Deadpool. "Esdeath ha vuelto a la capital." Dijo viendo como el tipo de rojo no parecía inmutarse.

 _(¿Qué coño es una Esdeath?)_

 _[¿Una bebida como el Long Island Iced Tea?]_

"Esdeath es la general mas fuer del Imperio y no solo eso ha formado un cuerpo policial especia conformada exclusivamente por usuario Teigu para erradicar el crimen." Dijo Sam pero Deadpool seguía sin entender que tenía que ver eso con el local vació.

 _[Tiene que ver con que nuestra linea de trabajo no es precisamente tiene un área de trabajo dentro del ámbito legal]_

 _(Y eso es malo para el negocio)_

"Y eso es malo para el negocio." Concluyo Deadpool.

"La mayoría cree que es mejor largarse una temporada hasta que la cosa se calme lo malo es que esta temporada de contratos suele ser alta y si Patch no puede hacer que se cumplan los trabajos se buscaran a otro o eliminaran al intermediario." Dijo Sam rematando su explicación.

Patch apareció para ver el local vació solo habitado por C.F., Sam y Deadpool se sorprendió de encontrarle aquí. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Trabajo." Dijo Deadpool el único motivo por el que venía a ese tugurio.

"¿Es que no lo sabes?" Le pregunto el anciano a Deadpool.

"Solo tengo que hacerlo si no pillan no es ilegal." Dijo Deadpool no viendo problemas. "Es mas esos que se han pirado eran unos cagados pero aquí tienes un seguro de cobro." Dijo Deadpool señalándose a sí mismo como él no tenía miedo de Esdeath ni de ese cuerpo especial.

 _[Creo que si ella es capaz de conseguir que unos tipos que solo buscan dinero se acojonen lo bastante como para que se queden en sus casa renunciando a grandes cantidades de dinero tendríamos que preocuparnos un poco]_

 _(Bah no puede hacernos nada peor de lo que nos han hecho ya)_

"Buen punto." Deadpool entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera si soy el único aquí eso significa que…"

"Si felicidades eres el nuevo macho alfa del local tienes derecho a tres consumiciones gratis por semana y en honor a tu lealtad hacia mi negocio te daré los trabajos mejor pagados." Dijo Patch ascendiendo a Deadpool en el escalafón.

"Si finalmente has reconocido mi valía." Dijo Deadpool orgulloso de sí mismo como después de tanto tiempo finalmente el viejo reconocía su habilidad.

 _[Somos literalmente su único empleador]_

 _(Oh los únicos lo bastante idiotas como darnos cuenta verdaderamente de la gravedad del problema)_

"Por cierto hablando de eso me encontré con esto." Dijo C.F. enseñándole un trozo de papel a Deadpool."Esdeath patrocina un torneo de artes marciales podrías participar."

"No me interesa." Dijo Deadpool mientras se sentaba en la barra y Sam le ponía una copa.

"El premio es dinero en efectivo." Dijo C.F. por si cambiaba de idea.

"Un torneo adoro los torneos me apunto." Dijo Deadpool entusiasmado por la idea después de ver la recompensa en efectivo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día del torneo En el coliseo**

Una superficie circular con gradas y la gente en ella mientras veían la pelea en un cuadrilátero puesto en el centró mientras desde la alturas en el centro del coliseo Esdeath miraba a los participantes de su torneo en un intento de encontrar portador para la Teigu que había recuperado el imperio de Sheele.

Una mujer de cabello azul alta y esbelta que utilizaba el uniforme de un general abierto que mostraba su escote y un estigma por arriba y una minifalda con un cinturón negro con bostas de tacón. Su expresión era aburrida no encontrando ninguna que valiera le pena.

A su lado un chico de pelo corto y cabello rubio y ojos dorados con una túnica blanca con una camisa negra y pantalones negros unidos por un cinturón marrón además de un accesorio para el cuello sus botas tan bien eran blancas con accesorio llevaba una pluma en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. "El próximo encuentro es el ultimo."

Tatsumi estaba en la esquina oeste del ring utilizando un abrigo marrón con una capucha negra pero su oponente no aparecía.

Junto a Tatsumi estaba Wave Un joven de cabello oscuro corto con ojos azules oscuros Lleva una chaqueta de cuero azul y una bufanda roja con un ancla en ella con una camisa blanca con una linea azul de por medio y un par de pantalones negros con un cinturón y botas azul oscuro.

Los dos estaban esperando un oponente que parecía no llegar cuando entro en la arena un coro dejando confundidos a los presentes. Y de la nada se oía una voz.

"Y aquí llega plagiado de Marvel con peso ideal y si alguna de las señoritas está interesada soltero. El genial el único el incomparable doble de tambor."

El coro se agacho mientras calentaban las cuerdas vocales y comenzaron. "¡DeaaaaaaaadPooooool! Cantaron con Deadpool saliendo de la nada con su teletrasnportador con fuegos artificiales que fueron disparados al cielo por fuera del estadio.

"Deadpool." Canto el coro mientras avanzaba al ring con Deadpool adoptando posturas. "Deadpool."

"Él…" Dijo Tatsumi al ver a su breve compañero acercarse al ring.

"Es un cabronazo chungo." Canto el coro mientras Deadpool saludaba al público.

"Este es mi ritmo." Dijo Deadpool avanzando al ring pero parándose mientras saltaba a las gradas "Se todo lo que puedas ser eso me dijeron luego me moldaron todo lo que quisieron, mezcla un poco de lo mejor de los demás, Dadme a Arma X y yo te diré quién gana."

 _[¿Estamos haciendo una ruptura de la cuarta pared dentro de una historia sin salirnos de la cuarta pared?]_

 _(Creo que es una ruptura de las menos cuarta pared)_

"Deadpool." Canto el coro de nuevo.

"Si apuesta por un diablo no esperes milagros, Soy tu mejor amigo mientras me pagues los gastos, Improviso sobre la marcha y siempre voy armado, Los planes de contingencia son para fracasados, ¡Así las gasta este menda!" Dijo Deadpool mientras la mirada de Esdeath permanecía aburrida preguntándose cuanto iba a durar ese circo. _"Bueno hay que admitir que sabe cómo hacer una entrada."_

"Deadpool." Canto el coro mientras Lubbock y Leone miraban preguntándose cómo no vieron venir que él estaría aquí.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Leone preguntándose que como iba a salir de allí Deadpool era un bocazas bastaba la posibilidad de que en cuanto viera a Tatsumi se le escapara su encuentro con el Night Raid llevaría a que fuera apresado.

"No lo sé." Dijo Lubbock como esto había sido una mala idea y no tuvieron en cuenta el factor Deadpool.

"¡En mi queli!" Deadpool chillo antes de hacer un mortal hacia atrás cayendo de pie dirigiéndose al ring.

"¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? ¿Quién ha escrito esta canción? ¿Podemos cantar esta mierda? ¿Podemos? Guay." Siguió el coro cantando la canción que les había pasado Deadpool.

"Deadpool" Volvió a cantar el coro. "Deadpool, Deadpool." Deadpool llego enfrente de su oponente "¡DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAADPOOO!oooooooool" Finalmente el tono fue bajado hasta ser un susurro ineludible y terminar la canción. Soltando el micrófono en el centro del ring mirando a su oponente.

Todo el mundo se quedo quieto procesando lo que acaba de pasar en absoluto silencio.

"Y así es como se hace una entrada." Dijo Deadpool a su oponente. Parpadeo varias veces antes de reconocerlo. "¡Timmy!" Dijo Deadpool abriendo los brazos para enfatizar su sorpresa.

"¡Es Tatsumi!" Dijo el chico de pelo castaño por que se equivocara con su nombre.

"No Tatsumi es él." Dijo señalando a Wave.

"Me llamo Wave." Dijo El chico mientras se preguntaba si tenía que dar la señal ya.

"Seguro es que me recuerdas a él." Dijo señalando a Tatsumi pero se fijo bien. "No espera el me recurada a ti." Volvió a hacer la comparativa "No tú me recuerdas a él, no él me recuerda a ti." Dijo Deadpool cruzando sus brazos y cambiándolo una Y otra vez.

 _(¿Entonces son parientes?)_

 _[Más bien es como una antítesis]_

" _¿Antique?"_ Se pregunto Deadpool no entendiendo esa palabra.

 _[Es como una versión mejorada del pringao como si estuviéramos comparando la PlayStation 1 con la 2]_

 _(¿Aquí existes las PlayStations?)_

"¿Has terminado?" Le pregunto Wave para iniciar las presentaciones para dar inicio al duelo.

"¡En la esquina este Deadpool El Mercenario Bocazas!" Dijo señalando aunque después de lo visto estaba claro que no necesitaba presentación.

"¡Y en la oeste Tatsumi El Herrero!" Dijo mientras Tatsumi estaba pensativo.

" _Muy bien vale en otro tiempo pudo haberme intimidado en el pasado pero puedo hacerlo, estoy muy tranquilo he sido entrenado por Aniki, he combatido con las Tres Bestias, obtenido Incursio con la que he derrotado a otro usuario Teigu y este sujeto a pelado de igual a igual con Onee-san y le ha cortado un brazo en forma de bestia, ha peleado con Akame uniformemente y mato a un equipo de asesinos de maestros más experimentados que yo completamente y derroto a un usuario Teigu solo sin ayuda bien…¡Estoy Perdido!"_ Pensó no sabiendo cómo iba a salir de esta o simplemente se resignaba y se llevaba una paliza. _"Espera puedo usar Incursio eso es ¡No! No puedo usar a Incursio porque el Imeprio podría saber a quién pertenecía y tendrías sospechas de mí y me capturarían."_

Wave alzo la mano derecha en lo alto para bajarla "¡Comiencen!"

"Por cierto ¿Cómo escapaste del Ni…" Tatsumi movió y ataco golpeando un fuerte puñetazo con un velocidad lo bastante para llamar la atención de Esdeath.

"¡Mi bazo!" Dijo Deadpool llevándose la mano al golpe.

 _[Esquiva]_

"¿El qué?" Tatsumi puso sus manos en el suelo y para apoyarse y hacer un barrido de piernas con el que tumbo a Deadpool.

 _(¡Vamos perdiendo! ¡¿Cómo?!)_

 _[Bueno se ha vuelto más fuerte que la última vez que lo vimos por tanto sus movimientos son mas rápidos que lo parámetros estimados y ahora mismo para él era imposible que con su habilidad pudiera escapar así le ha dado una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo y ahora está con ellos por lo tanto si desvelamos su pasado con nosotros sabe que lo arrestaran y es del tipo moriré antes que traicionar a mis amigos así que como un animal acorralado está usando toda su fuerza para escapar en un explosión que le ha permitido alcanzar todo su potencial movido por su instinto de supervivencia sin embargo está controlado por qué no estamos dejando ¿verdad?]_

" _Correcto el publico ha pagado para ver una pelea así que no haremos un Rocky Balboa nos dejamos zurrar y pang victoria en el último asalto."_ Dijo Deadpool como todo estaba controlado.

 _(Oh por cierto esta caída no se no está haciendo demasiado larga)_

 _[En realidad en un efecto Capitán Tsubasa como cuando va a tirar una chilena que se pegan 15 minutos del capítulo]_

" _Espera eso quiere decir que."_ Deadpool vio a Tatsumi en el aire soltarle un rodillazo girando en el aire aterrizando en el suelo con Deadpool bocarriba de espaldas en el suelo. "Au."

Esdeath quedo sorprendido por la habilidad de Tatsumi mientras lo miraba. "Ese joven tiene mucho talento." comento Run impresionado con Esdeath asintiendo.

"¡Lo hice!" Tatsumi no se emociono porque la gente lo admirara había a Deadpool por sus propios medios solo porque de alguna manera puedo salir a esa pelea sin un rasguño y pudo mantener su membrecía del Night Raid en secreto.

Esa sonrisa hizo clic en Esdeath que sintió un flechazo por él. "Lo he encontrado."

"El ganador es…" Cuando Wave iba a anunciar al ganador Deadpool se levanto.

"Me toca." Dijo Deadpool "Cocococ co co." Deadpool comenzó a imitar a una gallina dejando a todo el mundo en blanco.

" _¿Qué está tramando?"_ Se pregunto mientras le daba la espalda en una clara invitación a que lo atacara. Tatsumi dudaba pero entonces recordó que Deadpool estaba loco a sí que quizás su golpe lo había atontado pero no se fiaba y entonces el público comenzó a abuchear.

"¡Acabalo!"

"¡Queremos sangre!"

"¡He pagado para ver una pelea no un circo!"

Esas palabras se oía entre el público Tatsumi cedió a la presión y ataco cuando fue a golpear su espalda Deadpool agarro su mano derecha inclinándose agarrando a Tatsumi por el abrigo y tirándolo al suelo.

Esdeath iba a esperar un poco más para reclamarlo pero el tipo de rojo era un enigma completo esa no podía calibrar su fuerza ni predecir sus movimiento y el que ocultara su rostro era algo enigmático en cualquier caso ya había elegido y esta lucha le ayudaría a tener una idea mejor de las habilidades de Tatsumi.

Tatsumi estaba en el suelo mientras Deadpool salto en el aire girando para aterrizar detrás de Tatsumi "Victoria Pírica."

Tatsumi se levanto rápido y adquirió una postula defensiva antes de atacar para Deadpool hacerse a un lado esquivando el puñetazo "Óle." Dijo Deadpool tras haberlo esquivado.

Tatsumi apoyo su mano en el suelo y elevo su pierna derecha en una patada alta y Deadpool salió a paso ligero.

Tatsumi cuando aterrizo se quedo flexionado antes de lanzarse en un rodillazo Deadpool cerró su puño y le golpeo en la cara mandándole a volar hacia detrás cuando Tatsumi miro hacia delante recibió un cruzado del brazo derecho Deadpool para asestarle después un gancho con la izquierda.

Tatasumi trato responde con una patada pero Deadpool lanzo una patada a su tibia frenándole lo que llevo a Tatsumi a intentar un puñetazo Deadpool agarro el brazo por su muñeca Tatsumi intento golpear con el otro pero Deadpool lo agarro y le dio la vuelta retorciéndolo obligando a Tatusimi a darle la espalda mientras retenía sus brazos y meterle una patada en el trasero haciéndolo caer con su trasero apuntando a Deadpool.

Esdeath y Run contemplaron esto. "El de rojo parece tener incluso más habilidad que él."

"Pero carece de disciplina." Señalo Esdeath como se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con él y dejando múltiples aperturas.

"Oh yeah soy la caña lo sé." Dijo Deadpool empezando a bailar como si fuera un robot.

Tatsumi se levanto y ataco con un puñetazo y Deadpool se agacho y levanto a Tatsumi antes de tirarlo utilizando su espalda para impulsarlo fuera. Tatsumi a su espalda volvió a intentar barrio de pierna con Deadpool saltando, encogiéndose y caer sobre su culo y comenzar a girar. "Free Style."

Tatsumi salto y golpeo con su pierna descendiendo pero Deadpool salto saliendo del paso.

Tatsumi lo miro para ver a Deadpool corriendo en el sitio sin moverse. "Voy a cogerte, voy a cogerte." Tatsumi corrio a golpearle con Deadpool dejándose caer colocando sus manos en el suelo antes de golpear con sus dos pierna la boca del estomago de Tatsumi mandándole a volar. "Que te dije, Que te dije."

Tatsumi cayo no entendiendo como si veía todas la aperturas de Deadpool era incapaz de darle. Entonces lo vio de espaldas mientras Deadpool colocaba las manos en su cadera y comenzaba a mover su cintura meneando su culo en proceso "Bow Chicka Bow Wow te gusta como le meneo lo sabes y te encanta." Dijo Dadpool con Tatsumi atacándole esta vez desenvainando Incursio del mismo modo que habi golpeado a Ogre Deadpool se abrió de piernas completamente quedando en el suelo dejando dolorido a mas de una persona en las gradas mientras Tatsumi debido a la fuerza incapaz de parar voló fuera del ring.

Deadpool cerró sus piernas y se levanto para acercarse a donde se encontraba Tatsumi que lo miro para ver una pistola en su frente. "Di cheese." Dijo Deadpool preparado para apretar el gatillo.

"Oh no." Dijo Lubbock desde la grada mientras Leone se preparaba para intervenir pero Wave puso su mano agarrando en brazo de Deadpool y lo alzo en alto.

"¡El gandor es Deadpool!" anuncio algo que dejo sorprendido al mercenario bocazas.

"Pero si sigue consciente." Se quejo Deadpool como la pelea había terminado

"Ha caído fuera del ring de acuerdo a las normas has ganado además si no hubiera intervenido le habrías matado." Dijo Wave dándose cuenta como Deadpool en verdad iba apretar el gatillo.

"¿Y a ti porque te importa Capitán América?" Dijo Deadpool molesto por no dejarle hacer el fatality.

"Es un torneo para medir las habilidades. No es un combate a muerte." Dijo aplicando más presión.

"Desafío aceptado." Dijo Deadpool dirigiendo su mano al mango su katana mientras Wave agarraba su espada puesta en su cintura preparando para sacarla pero antes de que la sangre llegara al río una persona bajo desde las alturas de su posición.

"Capitana." Dijo Wave al verla como había llegado allí ella se acerco a Tatsumi que estaba en el suelo.

 _"Voy de mal en peor."_ pensó Tatsumi como se acerco a él pasando por los otros dos.

"Te llamas Tatsumi ¿verdad?" Le pregunto haciendo que el chico se preguntara que pretendía. "Luchaste bien." Dijo dejando a los presentes perplejos.

"Gra-gracias pero he perdido." Dijo Tatsumi como había perdido contra Deadpool.

"Te enfrentaste a un oponente superior pero tus habilidades aún no están desarrolladas no te preocupes trabajaremos en eso." Dijo Esdeath mientras llevaba la mano y la metía en el pecho de su uniforme.

"De todos los lugares elije este para hacerse un examen mamario." Dijo Deadpool siendo él el perplejo mientras Wave lo miro preguntándose que tan loco estaba como para decir eso pero Esdeath lo ignoraba.

 _[Espera le ha dicho trabajaremos]_

" _Trabajaremos."_ Penso Tatsumi no entendiendo a lo que se refería tampoco.

Edeath saco un collar y se lo puso a Tatsumi y lo apretaba pero no lo bastante para dificultar la respiración pero si para que bastara un tirón para que lo hiciera. "A partir de ahora serás mío."

"¿Pero que puñetas me estas contando?" Dijo Deadpool procesando lo que estaba pasando.

"Hay mucha gente aquí fuera hablaremos en mi habitación." Dijo mientas lo cogía por la cadena del collar y lo arrastraba como si fuera un perro.

"Whoa literalmente como una perra." Dijo Deadpool viendo como era arrastrado.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Tatsumi con Esdeath arrastrando la cadena para tener a tiro el cuello de Tatsumi.

"No esperare." Dijo golpeando a Tatsumi por detrás de su cuello dejándolo inconsciente mientras lo sostenía sonrojada. "Hablaremos en mi habitación."

"¡Bastardo con suerte!" Dijo Deadpool siguiendo sin ver justo que el perdedor se quedara sin nada.

 _(Un momento nosotros somos lo que hemos ganado nosotros teníamos que ser lo que se tendrían que tener ese collar y ser humillado públicamente y despojados de nuestras dignidad y tener sexo con darwinista sicopática.)_

 _[Aceptémoslo estamos condenados a la soledad]_

Pero entonces Esdeath se paro dándose cuenta de que se olvidaba de algo. "Deadpool ¿no es así?" Dijo cargando a un inconsciente Tatsumi. "Ven al palacio para recibir tu recompensa." Dijo ella para determinar si ese tipo era el candidato para empuñar la Teigu.

"Bueno no tendremos amor pero si dinero." Dijo Deadpool como algo era algo.

 _(El dinero no da la felicidad)_

 _[Como lo sabemos si nunca hemos sido felices]_

 _(Eso no es cierto del todo nuestra infancia fue muy feliz cuando estábamos con ella)_

"Ohh escena sentimental corte de escena preventivo." Mientras Deadpool era observado por detrás por Wave.

"Este tipo…" Wave recordó como hace poco estaban a punto de pelear y su instinto le dijo que activara su Teigu enseguida o estaría en peligro de muerte.

"¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?!" Dijo Lubbock aun como muchos tratando de entender que había pasado.

"¡Que lo han convertido en una perra en el sentido vejatorio de la palabra y con fines de clara esclavitud sexual!" Dijo Deadpool chillando en un misma frecuencia para ser oído por el emisor del mensaje.

 **Más tarde escondite del Night Raid**

"¡¿Esdeath capturo a Tatsumi!?" Dijo Akame sorprendida de que las cosas salieran tan mal.

"¡¿Sabe que pertenece al Night Raid?!" Pregunto Mine ya que eso podría ponerlos en peligro.

"No lo sé." Dijo Lubbock en posibilidades dedujo y compartió su opinión con el resto "Hay una probabilidad del 50%."

"Lo vimos entrar al palacio, pero…" Dijo Leone como a partir de ahí le perdieron la pista."¿Qué hacemos jefa suplente?" le pregunto a Akame.

"Tatsumi…" Dijo Akame preocupada por él quería ayudarle pero no sabía cómo.

"No digas algo estúpido como vayamos a rescatarle." Dijo Mine de brazos cruzados como ya que el riesgo era demasiado alto con Esdeath por ahí.

"Por el momento nos mantendremos en las montañas." Dijo Akame como era la opción más segura dado que probablemente Esdeath comenzara el rastreo dentro de poco.

"Buena idea podrían descubrir este lugar." Dijo Leone de acuerdo.

"¿Qué hay de Tatsumi?" Pregunto Lubbock como al adentrarse en las montañas seria más difícil encontrarlo. "Sería imposible rescatarlo."

"Lo sé. No podemos entrar sin los medios, pero Tatsumi es uno de nuestros compañeros haremos lo que podamos."

La reunión termino mientras Akame seguía preocupada por Tatsumi tenía que haber alguna manera de rescatarlo pero asaltar el palacio sería una locura como había dicho y no podía arriesgarse a ella o a alguno de sus preciados compañeros si tan solo conociera a alguien prescindible, alguien dispuesto a ignorar la posibilidades, alguien que no tuviera lazos y no pudiera ser relacionado con el Night Raid o El Ejercito Revolucionario, alguien que estuviera lo bastante loco para intentarlo y fuera lo bastante estúpido como para aceptar el trabajo.

 **En el Palacio**

Wave estaba guiando a Deadpool por el palacio hasta los cuarteles. "¿Hemos llegado?" "¿Hemos llegado?"

"¡POR CENTÉSIMA VEINTE OCTAVA VEZ NOOOO!" Dijo Wave cansando de su compañero de viaje.

"¿Hemos llegado?" Pregunto otra vez para llegar a la sala de reuniones indicando el si dando Wave gracias por fin terminar con esto.

" _Espera ¿Y si es compatible con la Teigu? ¿Y si se vuelve uno de los nuestros? ¡Nunca podre estar tranquilo otra vez!"_ Wave suspiro y abrió la puerta

"Con permiso." Cuando entro había 7 personas. Tatsumi estaba encadenado a una silla imposibilitando su escape a su lado Esdeath, Run estaba leyendo un libro de pie en una esquina y los ojos de Deadpool enseguida a él.

"Snoopy a ti también te han plagiado y metido en este crossover de tercera." Dijo saludando a Koro que no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tipo.

"¿Conoces a Koro?" La chica que estaba a su lado tenía el cabello color castaño unido en una cola de caballo hasta los hombros con ojos marrones llevaba un abrigo verde que llegaba hasta los muslos mientras llevaba medias blancas y botas verdes y sus brazos eran prótesis grises similar a una armadura.

"Si me encantan los perro yo tengo una salchicha ¿quiere acariciarla?" Le dijo Deadpool mientras levantaba las cejas sugerentemente bajo la máscara.

"¿Tienes un perro salchicha?" Dijo Seryu como si tenía animales como mascota no podía ser contaminado por el mal.

"Claro lo llamaremos como tú quieras." Dijo Deadpool mientras sus ojos se posaron en la chica de pelo es corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos y lleva un uniforme de marinero negro con una falda lateral roja y también lleva guantes rojos también usa calcetines y zapatos negros.

 _[Muy bien sé que no hay que quejarse pero en serio que les pasa a los de este Imperio con las faldas como si quiera es una falda efectiva en combate y que nadie me haga un Ruby diciendo que es una falda de combate ¡Porque sigue siendo una puta falda!]_

 _(No guardaremos ese chiste para Nero pero en cualquier caso me resulta familiar)_

" _Haber esto va contra mis principios pero quitémosle el pecho y las curvas."_ Deadpool lo hizo mentalmente y el resultado fue "¡Hay Chihuahua!" Dijo señalando a Kurome.

"¿Nos conocemos?" Dijo Kurome resultándole familiar esas palabras y más raro aún era algo superior a sus fuerzas sentía la necesidad de matar a ese tipo.

Y el más alto llevaba una máscara era blanca y mangas blancas largas sin camisa que dejaba ver tres cicatrices sus pantalones eran blancos con botas marrones miraba sin decir nada.

Y por último el Dr. Stylish "Yo también tengo esa sensación." Dijo encontrándolo familiar no sabiendo que había bajo esa máscara ni sus katanas de carbonadium metidas puestas en su espalda.

"Este es Deadpool de todos los que participaron en el torneo aparte de Tatsumi bla bla bla." Dedpool oía eso en su cabeza y se centraba después de haber reconocido a responsable de caso horrible de acné.

 _[Ni siquiera estamos tan loco como para intentar esto quiero decir 7 usuarios teigus]_

 _(Si solo fue el cabrón que abuso sexualmente de nosotros no sometió a un horrible experimento quirúrgico que nos deformo completamente la piel imposibilitado que cualquier mujer pueda tocarnos sin vomitar a ver que el proyecto fue cancelado trato de matarnos una y otra vez, nos prendió fuego, nos baño en ácido, decapito, corto con un bisturí hasta la última de nuestras moléculas y se divirtió otra vez probando drogas y contagiándonos enfermedades sumamente dolorosas y desarrolladas que no hizo tener diarrea, cagar y mear sangre solo para ver si nuestro factor curativo podía curarnos)_

 _[Bien vale matalo pero no ahora esperamos la oportunidad]_

 _(Si no uniremos a esto tíos poco a poco no iremos ganando su confianza y cuando menos se lo espere tenedor en el ojo)_

 _[Esa es nuestra estrategia planificada solida y por primera vez en nuestra vida tenemos un plan]_

 _(Ok)_

"Ok." Dijo Deadpool aparentemente de acuerdo con las voces de su cabeza antes de gritar y saltar al ataque chillando "¡LEEEEROOOOYYYY JENKINS!"


	6. Chapter 6

" _Hay un momento en la vida de toda persona en la que se da cuenta de lo que ha aprendido y yo en 3 minutos he aprendido que ¡Voy a necesitar artillería pesada!"_ Deadpool salió volando por la puerta del cuartel de los Jaegers tras recibir un puñetazo de la Teigu Hekatonkheires también conocida como por su usuario como Koro.

"¿Qué me ha golpeado?" Dijo Deadpool volviendo sobre sus pies tambaleándose. "Chicos ¿estáis ahí?" entonces miro lo que le había golpeado.

Koro había crecido amentando su tamaño y adquiriendo una apariencia grotesca mientas se lanzo con su boca abierta y sus dientes preparados.

"Al agua pato." Deapool se lanzo de cabeza a la boca de la teigu que salió volando por la otra pared.

Seryu, Kurome, y Bols se acercaron al agujero mientras vieron a Koro por los jardines.

"Bien hecho Koro erradico el mal." Dijo Seryu con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creerlo sabía que estaba loco pero lanzarse de esa manera en una habitación llena de usuarios teigu." Dijo Wave sorprendido de ha donde llegaba la locura de ese tipo pero lo que nunca imagino fue que un enemigo consiguiera llegar tan lejos aunque más que ellos parecía querer acabar con Stylish.

"En verdad que permitan usar máscaras en palacio es un gran fallo en la seguridad." Dijo Bols para ser mirado por Wave y Seryu que se preguntaban a que parecía el rostro de Bols.

 **Mientras adentro**

" _En verdad está loco."_ Pensó Tatsumi con los ojos en blanco no pudiendo creer la increíble tontería que acababa de ver.

El se quedo pensativo de lo que acaba de pasar afortunadamente los reflejo de Seryu bloquearon su ataque pero obviamente esto traería problemas sin embargo era fácil de adivinar quién era cubierto completamente de arriba abajo pero ahora tenía otro problema.

"Stylish ¿Tú sabes quién es?" Le pregunto Esdeath a su subordinado Run y Kurome esperando instrucciones.

"Sera por la máscara pero no logro reconocerlo." Dijo Stylish fingiendo no conocerlo pero por dentro. _"Maldita sea si lo capturan y se va de la boca sabrán de varios de mis experimentos que no quiero que salgan a la luz además puede que a la capitana le darían igual, pero a los ojos del resto dañaría mi reputación privándome de libertades y algunos podrían interferir en mi obtención de buenos sujetos de pruebas no puedo permitir que lo capturen aunque sería interesante comprobar si puede regenerarse después de ser hecho cubitos de hielo."_

"A mí también me resulta familiar como si lo conociera de antes." Dijo Kurome incapaz de quitarse esa sensación.

" _Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para escapar pero son demasiados y uno solo de ellos podría darme pelea…espera."_ Tatsumi se dio cuenta de algo recordando la noche que conoció al Night Raid.

 **Flashback**

"Mira por mucho que me gustaría volver contigo e intentar recupera nuestra relación." Dijo Deadpool aunque eso días ya no eran más que recuerdos lejanos que nunca volverían. "No me interesa. Así que." Deadpool hizo el corte manga alzando el dedo índice desapareciendo.

Deadpool desapareció dejando a todo quietos mirando el lugar donde había desparecido.

 **Fin de Flashback**

" _Eso es él puede ayudarme a escapar. Pero tendría que acercarme o saber cómo funciona su transportador, espera ellos querían probarlo para una teigu si consigo que entre en este grupo y lo convenzo para que me ayude solo tendremos que esperar el momento adecuado para escapar."_

"Quizás lo contrataron para matarte." Dijo Tatsumi a Stylish que se quedo mirando al joven como el resto. "Quiero…decir durante nuestra lucha fue presentado como el mercenario bocazas así que…"

"Si tienes razón además capitana de cuando salí del coliseo oía a la gente hablar sobre él, según se dice es el que mato a Zank " _El Deacpitador_." Dijo Run recordando como había oído cosas de la multitud cierto objetivo suyo le hizo desarrollar ese habito de escuchar conversaciones hasta el último detalle.

"Así que venció a un usuario Teigu." Esdeath sonrió ese hecho era sorprendente de por sí y más si se hacía solo. "Bien tiene mi atención y dependiendo de las circunstancias le contratare." Dijo Esdeath sorprendiendo a los cuatro de esa habitación.

"Esos no creo que se prudente a fin de cuentas si lo que ha dicho Tatsumi es cierto no es de fiar." Dijo Stylish como no quería a Deadpool alrededor aunque sería una buena oportunidad para capturarlo de nuevo solo tendría que echar la culpa a bandidos o al Night Raid.

"Todo lo contrario si acepta solo necesitaremos dinero para mantenerlo a raya." Dijo Esdeath todo dependía de qué clase de mercenario era si era uno con honor rechazaría su oferta, lo capturaría y torturaría si era de los que solo buscaban dinero sin lealtad le pagaría también necesitaba un sparring para Tatsumi. _"Es mejor de esta manera será bueno para Tatsumi podría aprender de la lucha."_

"Tatsumi." Dijo ella mirándolo haciendo que se estremeciera "Tienes buena memoria y capacidad de observación." Dijo Esdeath satisfecha como eso le ayudaría a progresar rápido.

 **Vuelta con Seryu, Bols y Wave.**

Koro se quedo quiero cuando dos katana lo le hicieron por dentro un corte horizontal abriendo lo bastante y salir de allí. "Huele peor que un tauntaun." Dijo Deadpool habiendo salido pero no hubo respuesta.

"Oh vamos nos gustan la referencias a Star Wars." Dijo Deadpool sin obtener respuesta de las voces de su cabeza.

"¿Nos? Pero si está solo." Dijo Bols no entendiendo con quien esta hablando.

 _[Nosotros no te hablamos]_

"¡Oh vamos! Ni que fuera la primera vez que ignoro lo que me decís." Dijo Deadpool como no era la primera vez que lo hacía ni seria la ultima. Koro trato de golpearle con un puñetazo Deadpool salto hacia atrás en una voltereta en el aire Koro vio su oportunidad para devorarlo.

"Eh…no hemos dicho nada." Dijo Wave claro que tampoco sabía lo que era un tauntaun.

 _(Na-nine Tú y nosotros…)_

 _[(Terminamos)]_

"No podemos terminar estamos atrapados somos como una hipoteca." Dijo Deadpool como estaban unidos de por vida mientras utilizaba la cabeza de Koro como trampolín para saltar sobre su cabeza.

"¿Con quién está hablando?" Dijo Wave no viendo a nadie más creo que con él mismo.

"Creo que con el mismo." Dijo Bols mirando la conversación aunque lo impresionante era que estaba esquivando cada ataque de Koro sin prestarle atención.

"¡Aplástalo!" Dijo ordeno Seryu con Koro elevando sus brazos tratando de aplastar a Deadpool como si fuera un insecto.

Deadpool se dejo caer hacia la espalda de Koro y lo monto a caballito. "Vamos podemos arreglarlo."

"No puedes arreglar tu maldad has sido corrompido y ¡Debes ser purificado por La Justicia!" Dijo Seryu señalando a Deadpool con su dedo mientras su cara se deformaba horriblemente.

"¡AAAAAAAAA!" Chillo Wave con ojos en blancos y lágrimas en los ojos al ver esa cara de Seryu por primera vez que daba más miedo que la máscara de Bols.

[ _No podemos esto es insostenible]_

 _(Irreconciliable nada absolutamente nos hará cambiar de idea)_

"¿Seguro?" Pregunto Deadpool tratando de impedir que Koro lo agarrara.

 _[(Completa…)]_

Deadpool desapareció dejando a Koro buscándole.

"¿Dón…." Seryu sintió un aire ligeramente frio por debajo de sus muslos.

Deadpool estaba entre ella y Wave con el borde de su falda ligeramente levantada con el mercenario de rojo mirando su ropa interior.

[ _¿De que estábamos hablando?]_

 _(No lo sé sin embargo es una vergüenza)_

"Si." Dijo Deadpool soltando poniéndose y encorvándose "¿Cómo puedes llevar blanco con lo que le haces a la gente?"

Seryu furiosa golpeo un puñetazo con tan fuerte como pudo con Deadpool transportándose de manera que fue Wave quien recibió todo el golpe volando hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Wave por que había recibido él.

Deadpool reapareció y flexiono sus rodillas tocando su hombro "Porque eres el Tatsumi de los imperiales."

Deadpool recibió un placaje de Bols quedando en el suelo sujetado por el enmascarado blanco Deadpool con su mano libre consiguió llegar a su máscara y quitársela.

Bols se cubrió su rostro con sus manos pero estiro el brazo izquierdo agarrando la cabeza de Deadpool que salto hacia detrás quitándole la suya.

"¡Mi cara!"Chillo Deadpool reaccionando rápido poniéndose la máscara de Bols mientras Bols hacia lo mismo poniéndose la de Deadpool.

Ambos se miraron encontrando extraña la situación. "Devuelve mi cara ahora." Dijo Deadpool completamente en serio queriendo recuperarla.

"¿No querrás decir tú máscara?" Dijo Bols encontrando extaño.

"No, eso que llevas puesto es mi ¡cara!" Deadpool salto hacia Bols con su katana en su mano derecha con su rodilla extendida.

 **Flashback**

Un chico está sentado en una camilla sintiéndose raro mira a su alrededor para ver al Dr. Stylish "Eres un fracaso." Dijo negando con la cabeza decepcionado con el resultado del experimento.

El chico vio su nuevo rostro deforme hecho puramente de tejido cicatrizado asustado de si mismo chillando de rabia y frustración al ver su nuevo rostro que tendría de por vida.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Bols se hizo a un lado. _"Tú y yo somos parecidos en ese aspecto."_

 **Flashback**

"Papa." Dijo una niña rubia con un cabello corto de color rubio, ojos celestes y un vestido rosa y blanco. "¿Por qué casi siempre llevas esa máscara?"

"Es por mi trabajo." Era parte del uniforme de su uniforme para facilitarle la cremación y el movimiento y fuera menos afectado por las cenizas o el dióxido o el humo.

"Pero no estás trabajando ahora." Dijo su hija que seguía sin entenderlo.

Bols se quedo pensativo no sabiendo cómo explicarle. "Si pero eh… Es más fácil esconder lo que eres que enfrentarlo." Dijo Bols con su hija no entendiendo nada.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo su hija.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora ¿y si hoy cocino tu plato favorito?" Dijo Bols con su hija felizmente asintiendo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

El resto de Jaegers llego para ver Deadpool reapareciendo en el aire después de usar su transportador para recuperar su máscara de la cara de Bols quitarse la de Bols sin que nadie viera su rostro solo su cráneo cicatrizado de espaldas.

El cabello rubio de Bols quedo libre pero no duro mucho tiempo cuando Deadpool reapareció con su máscara puesta. "Te la devuelvo el blanco me hace gordo." Dijo poniendo a Bols su máscara al revés.

"Me acabo de acordar." Dijo Deadpool que había perdido el punto de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _[¿De qué estamos rodeados?]_

 _(¿De que estábamos enfadados?)_

"No. ¡De a Que capullo voy a matar hoy!" Dijo volviendo a por Stylish pero fue detenido por Seryu que se metió en su camino. "Dije capullo no la versión 63 sugoi, kawaii de Raiden de Metal Gear."

 _(Hablamos del pro o del post conversión en Cyborg Ninja)_

 _[Obviamente post no empezó a soltar estupideces de mi espada es un herramienta de justica hasta Metal Gear Rising]_

 _(Eso seria cool cortar con nuestro pie)_

"¿Como si quiera íbamos a agarra la espada con nuestro pies?" Dijo Deadpool avanzando.

 _[Además el lo hacía llevando zapatos de tacón]_

 _(De hecho he estado pensando en eso nos falta artillería y todos los juguetes chulos los tienen lo demás y los explosivos lo tiene ella así que para equilibrar la balanza a si sutilmente dejando caer un idea al pringao que escribe esto y dado que esta historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza ¿y si nos da el Simbionte? y así de paso practica nuevos movimiento que darle al pringao de RWBY.)_

"¡Koro!" Dijo Seryu con su teigu corriendo para situarse al lado de su ama. "Numero 1." La cabeza de Koro creció y con sus dientes devoro el brazo de Seryu.

 _[¿Le acaba de arrancar un brazo?]_

La cara de Seryu paso a su versión retorcida mientras su brazo derecho paso a ser una bola de demolición verde rodeada por pichos unida a ella por una cadena.

 _(Retiro sugoi kawai ¡Dios échale acido a esa cara nada puede empeorar eso!)_

 _[¿Dónde guarda todo eso estuvimos ahí dentro y no vimos nada?]_

"Bueno entonces tu eres la hija de Thunderball y tu perro es el resultado de que Hulk se follara a Snoppy con un deus ex nihilo por estomago." Dijo Deadpool saltando sobre la bola en el centro alterando su paso lazándola hacia abajo con el saltando hacia Seryu que estaba en el aire.

 _[¿Cómo puede tener un hijo Snoppy con Hulk?]_

 _(Es anime)_

Pero Seryu de su garganta saco un cañón de pistola que disparo.

"Me ponen las chicas armadas pero esto es ridículo." Dijo Deadpool esquivando la bala transportándose saliendo de la zona para acabar frente a Seryu mientras Wave se recupero del golpe Bols se coloco bien La Máscara y el resto observo.

"¿Estamos bien?" Pregunto Deadpool a sí mismo.

 _(El sexo oral con ella descartado)_

 _[Si tiene esa arma ahí eso quiere decir que las tiene también en el ano y la vagina]_

 _(No sé si eso me excita o me aterra)_

"Estas lejos de estar bien vas a pagar por tus crímenes." Deadpool comenzó a llorar. "No me creo tus lagrimas." Dijo Seryu como esas lágrimas de arrepentimiento no quitaban que estuviera contaminado por el mal y debía ser purgado.

"Os he echado tanto de menos aunque solo fueron unos veinte minutos." Dijo Deadpool dejando a todos preguntarse que estaba hablando.

Seryu usando la función de su bola la recogió. "Koro numero 5." Esta vez lo que salio fue un taladro.

"Imperesinante." Dijo Run viendo el arsenal del que disponía Seryu.

"Ambos fueron modificado por mí para poder utilizar mis diez reyes armas capaces de competir con una teigu." Dijo Stylish _"Lo cierto es que nunca mejore el cuerpo de los sujetos Arma-X se empeñaron en que querían mantenerlos lo más humanos posibles y cuando los desecharon y puede quedármelos convertí a la mayoría en ese experimento pero cundo te hice lo mismo a ti tú tumores derivados de tu cáncer hizo que tus células mutadas destruyan y regeneran a tal ritmo que impidiendo la degradación celular dejándote el más humano que el resto y dando como resultado ese factor curativo tuyo lo cierto es que eso te volvió inmortal de hecho quería usarlo con el resto pero al no tener tu enfermedad cancerígena sus células se volvieron inestables y se disolvieron supongo que es justo que una de mis creaciones derrote a uno mi fracasos pero está bien recogeré tus restos y experimentare contigo antes de que ellos puedan descubrir que no puedes morir suponiendo claro que Esdeath no te congele y te rompa en pedazos."_

"¿Entonces todas tus armas son símbolos fálicos?" Pregunto Deadpool como extrañado preguntándose que más iba a sacar.

 _(¿Creéis que también es como una de esos fembots de Austin Power y tiene cañones en los pezones?)_

 _[No creo, al doctor le gusta demasiado la otra acera como para pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de hacerlo]_

 _(Soñar es gratis)_

Seryu salto con Koro atacando con su taladro apuntando a Deadpool y Koro con sus brazos golpeando al aire.

Deadpool saco sus pistolas y disparo contra ellos Koro se paro y se puso delante recibiendo varios balazos de Deadpool con en el aire apuntando con su taladro.

 _[Esa frase no solo es mala sino que suena falta]_

Deadpool se esfumo y reapareio mientras corría sobre el taladro como si fuera un tronco en el mismo sitio con su pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Seryu.

"Si supieras cuanta gente desea que apriete el gastillo en este mome…" Seryu disparo su taladro con Deadpool aun subió en el lo que causo que se parara y el giro lo tirar de arriba mientras el taladro impacto en el suelo explotando.

"Menos mal que no soy el que va a limpiar este lugar." Dijo Deadpool levantándose.

"Suficiente." Dijo Esdeath que había visto suficiente de las habilidades de Deadpool y esa explosión llamaría la atención.

"Pero Capitana." Dijo Seryu aun no habiendo terminado con el malvado.

"Es sorprendente tu capacidad de teletransportación, tus habilidades puedo captarlo eres una autodidáctico, en forma y acrobático tienes habilidades y puedes pelear con un usuario teigu de igual a igual diría que estas a nuestro nivel. Pero tu fortaleza mental es muy débil y te distraías con suma facilidad." Dijo Esdeath mientras terminaba la evaluación. "Podrías serme muy útil." Esa declaración sorprendió a la mayoría.

"Si me está ofreciendo debes saber que salgo caro." Le advirtió Deadpool a Esdeath como el cobraba una cantidad acorde con su habilidad.

"El dinero no es problema, pero si quiero oír tú historia y saber por qué quisiste matar a uno de mis subordinados y además esta la teigu que obtuviste de Zank." Dijo Esdeath ya que esperaba oír su historia.

" _Esto va mal."_ Dijo Stylish como las coasa no estaban saliendo según lo previsto.

" _Esto va bien espera….si se une a ellos y les dice de nuestra historia no puedo decir que escape porque entonces me veré obligado a darles descripciones de los demás no ¡esta va mal!"_ Pensó Tatsumi como el que Deadpool aceptara esa oferta era malo.

"Vale _."_ Deadpool enfundo sus armas "¿Qué tendría que hacer?" Pregunto qué trabajo quería que hiciera Esdeath.

"Ayudarnos a cazar a los traidores, eliminar al Night Raid y mantener la paz en la capital." Dijo Esdeath la función que cumplían Los Jaegers dentro del Imperio.

"Espera ¿por qué lo haces sonar como si fuera trabajo?" Pregunto Deadpool como esto no parecía un encargo en su lugar parecía un trabajo.

"Es un trabajo a tiempo completo." Dijo Esdeath.

"Yo…¿tengo trabajo?" Dijo Deadpool con su cara en blanco "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chillo dramáticamente. "Ni de coña renuncio no pienso verme limitado por un trabajo donde me pagan el mismo sueldo una y otra vez siempre haciendo lo mismo además voy a matar a ese tipo así que no."

 _[En verdad algunas veces tendríamos que pensar antes de abrir la boca]_

"Si rechazas el unirte a mi te tratare como un enemigo que ha perturbado la paz de palacio." Dijo Esdeath.

"Pues entonces." Deapool saco su katana pero Esdeath agarro su mano congelándola y partiéndola en pedazos.

 _(Mierda es una Cryomancer)_

Deadpool salto cogiendo su pistola disparándola con Esdeath convocado varios fragmento de hielo disparándolo hacia Deadpool que desapareció intentando atacarla por la espalda pero Esdeath le metió una patada mandándolo a al suelo y ataco con su estoque.

Deadpool bloqueo mientras ella siguió presionando con varias puñaladas con Deadpool desapareciendo y apareciendo sobre ella Esdeath como un muro de hielo no más grande que su brazo para protegerse.

 _[Sabes que hemos perdido a posiblemente la persona que más dinero nos hubiera ofrecido]_

 _(En realidad aquí el dinero lo tiene el crio pero en realidad el que más pagaría aquí seria el gordo)_

Deadpool se transporto Esdeath trato de sentí su presencia pero era incapaz de detectarla apareció a un par de metros para recoger su katana. "A la mierda." Dijo transportándose fuera de allí mientras Esdeath helo el suelo con intención de congelar a Deadpool pero se esfumo sin dejar rastro.

 **Fuera de Palacio**

"Joder era la mano de las pajas." Dijo Deadpool viendo su mano faltante que ya volvería a crecer.

 _[Hemos huido como unos cobardes]_

 _(Superviviente hay una gran diferencia. Pero ¿qué pasa con nuestra venganza?)_

"Está bien ya iremos a por él otro día ahora sabemos donde vive además voy a necesitar más artillería." Dijo Deadpool como necesitaría más armas y munición si iba a pelear contra ella.

 _(¿Por qué no la llamamos Erza?)_

 _[Por que eso es ir al chiste fácil el autor aún tiene algo de creatividad se desgasta es una porquería pero aun le queda]_

"Si pero quiero decir aún podemos matar a esa versión homosexual de Mayuri es personal no sacaremos nada además puedo sacar mucha pasta matando a la Reina de Hielo en su momento." Dijo Deadpool marchándose de allí Esdeath era la clase una persona que costaba mucho esfuerzo matar y si iba a hacer eso no lo haría gratis.

 **Infierno**

"¿Cómo te fu…e?" Dijo C.F. mirando el brazo de Deadpool amputado aunque ya se estaba regenerando dentro de poco lo tendría como nuevo.

"No muy bien." Dijo Deadpool sentándose en la barra.

"Tienes visita." Dijo Sam a Deadpool.

"¿De quién?" Dijo Deadpool extrañado de que alguien supiera que estaba allí.

"Hola." Dijo Leone saludando a Deadpool saliendo del despacho de Patch.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Le pregunto Deadpool no entendiendo que hacia un miembro del Night Raid aquí.

"Vino aquí para ofrecer un contrato a Patch pero dijo que quería conocer al mercenario en persona y insistió mucho en que fueras tú." Explico Sam mientras C.F. seguía con la mirada a Leone.

"Aqui estas." ella agarro a Deadpool por el cuello y lo arrastro hasta una de las mesas para hablar mientras pedía dos vasos." Deadpool se quedo mirando su escote hasta que fue sacado de su trance.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?" Le pregunto Leone al verla faltando en el cuerpo del Mercenario bocazas.

"Digamos que toque un hielo muy frio." Dijo Deadpool lo que técnicamente no era mentira.

"¿Te afecta para trabajar?" Le pregunto Leone pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo.

"Gatita te puedo asegurar que mañana será como si nunca se hubiera ido." Dijo Deadpool lo cual no era una mentira. "Pero ¿Por qué narices me vas a contratar?"

"Recuerdas a Tatsumi ¿no es así?" Le pregunto Leone.

"No." Dijo Deadpool negando con la cabeza.

"El del pelo castaño y ojos verdes." Dijo Leone después de suspirar preguntándose ¿qué narices estaba pensando Akame? para ocurrírsele esta idea no obstante el dinero era suyo y esto era un favor que le pidió a Leone como ella no podía acercarse mucho a La Capital para buscarlo.

[El que se convirtió en una perra]

"Ah...¿Qué pasa con él?" Pregunto Deadpool.

"Queremos que lo rescates." Dijo Leone "No pueden relacionarte con nosotros por lo que eres el indicado una vez que lo tengas vete a las afueras y camina nosotros te encontraremos y te pagaremos."

 _(Si nos hubieras hecho caso tendríamos acceso a él podríamos secuestrarlo dárselo a ellos secuestrarlo y dárselo a Esdeath y así hasta sacarles todos el dinero)_

 _[Espera un momento Esdeath no ofreció unirnos a ella luego podíamos haber hecho el plan que te sugerimos luego no ignoraste de nuevo]_

"Oh vamos eso no puede contar." Dijo Deadpool como venia otra vez el vacio de su cabeza.

 _(Si cuenta es una negación indirecta)_

 _[Y eso cuanta para nosotros]_

Deadpool se dejo caer de cara en la mesa "Esto no puede salir bien." Dijo Leone negando con la cabeza.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Tatsumi y Wave iban por las montañas caminando después de lo de ayer no pudieron encontrar a Deadpool Stylish mantuvo su versión de que no lo conocía aunque Esdeath tenía sus sospechas de la verdad decidió dejarlo siendo lo probable como dijo Tatsumi un mercenario contratado para matarlo por algún experimento suyo. Ella ahora mismo estaba más interesada en impresionar a Tatsumi a la noche salieron a destruir una base de bandido para poder apreciar las habilidades de sus nuevos subordinados. El objetivo de esa mañana era impresionar a Tatsumi con sus habilidades pero debido a la rapidez con la que Kurome elimino a los bandidos quería una mejor compresión de sus habilidades mientras al atardecer cambiarían de pareja siendo además la noche donde salían las bestias más peligrosas por lo que así podría impresionarlo.

"No podía mencionarlo en el palacio pero sí que los tienes difícil." Comento Wave mientras seguía a Tatsumi. "Avísame si necesitas algo."

Esa amabilidad dejo perplejo a Tatsumi que esperaba su oportunidad para escapar. "Pero estoy bien." Dijo acostumbrado a ese trato por su relación con el Night Raid.

"Te entiendo." Dijo Wave sitiando lo mismo con su grupo luego sonrió "Somos muy parecidos." Dijo encontrando a alguien con quien identificarse.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Le pregunto Tatsumi no viendo la relación mientras un rifle de francotirador estaba buscando a su objetivo por su mira.

"¿Creo que hemos tenido los mismo problemas?" Dijo Wave recordando a su grupo. "O hemos pasado por cosas similares."

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres." Dijo Tatsumi recordando a sus propios compañeros.

"Ya que nos parecemos espero que nos llevemos bien." Dijo Wave esperando hacerse amigo de Tatsumi y hacer más llevadera su estancia con ellos. Pero la atmósfera se tenso con Tatsumi virándose poco a poco hacia Wave desenvainando Incursio. "¿Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi se abalanzo en su dirección para cortar a una bestia peligrosa amenazando su espalda. "¡Cuidado!"

"¡Me salvaste! ¡Te debo una!" Dijo Wave mientras comenzaron a ser rodeados.

" _Aunque me lace a salvarlo por instinto esta es mi oportunidad para huir."_ Dijo Tatsumi como iba a aprovechar la confusión.

Wave desenfundo su propia y se coloco espalda con espalda junto a Tatsumi "Con que decidieron aparecer ahora, estas no son comestibles bestias marinas ¡Acabaremos con ellos en un instante!" Dijo Wave atacando por de frente mientras Tatsumi hizo lo mismo.

Fue cortando bestias peligrosas mientras encontró la apertura para escarpar. Y se preparo para convoca a Incursio. Mientras la mira del rifle finalmente tenía a tiro su pierna.

Tatsumi cayó al suelo mientras miraba su pierna, sangraba dificultando el andar Tatsumi se vio rodeado por la bestias peligrosas y delante de él apareció un mercenario vestido de rojo con su mano extendida "Ven conmigo si quieres vivir."

Tatsumi lo miro dudoso "No es coña."

Tatsumi dudo pero sus opciones era pedir ayuda a Wave lo que significaba volver con Esdeath, luchar cojo contras la bestias o ir con Deadpool. "¡A…"

Deadpool lo noqueo antes de que pudiera terminar y se lo llevaba de allí.

 **Más tarde**

Tatsumi recobro el conocimiento viendo la sangre en su pierna y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba Incursio y su abrigo.

"Bueno días dormilón." Dijo Deadpool mientras llevaba sobre su hombro a Tatsumi antes de tirarlo al suelo.

"¡Deadmpmmmp." Deadpool puso su mano en su boca.

"Primero ese tipo esta por ahí buscándonos puse tu abrigo en un riachuelo para despistarlo pero si eso no ha funcionado puede que ande por aquí así que al menos que quieres volver con Killer Frost te recomiendo que te estés calladito o hables en voz baja." Tatsumi asintió con Deadpool soltándole. Tatsumi se levanto pero sentía molestias en la pierna.

"¿Por qué me salvaste?" Le pregunto Tatsumi dado que él y Deadpool no eran precisamente grandes amigos ni siqueira conocidos era esa visita de amigos de tu novia que no soportas pero tienes que aguantar en incomodo silencio contando las horas para que se bañen.

"Porque me pagaron." Dijo Deadpool su única motivación en esta vida.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Tatsumi quien pagaría por él no imaginándose a sus amigos.

"Tu amiga la tetona me dijo que una amiga suya quería que te salvara." Dijo Deadpool. "Y cambio de un cantidad económica lo bastante elevada para no poder decir que no pues aquí estamos."

Entonces apunto a Tatsumi con su pistola "Ahora camina."

"Pero no decías que habías venido a rescatarme." Dijo Tatsumi.

"Si pero las voces en mi cabeza tuvieron un punto ¿y se escapa el solo y vuelve por su propio pie a casa? Yo no habría cobrado así que hice lo más racional." Explico Deadpool mientras Tatsumi unía los cabos.

 _[Por fin se dio cuenta]_

 _(Mira que ha tardado)_

"¿Me disparaste?" Dijo Tatsumi "Me disparaste."

"Por mucho que lo repitas esa bala no va a salir de tu pierna de hecho dentro de poco va a haber que amputar." Advirtió Deadpool.

"¡Qué clase de persona dispara a la persona que viene a rescatar!" Dijo Tatsumi preguntándose si no estaba mejor con Esdeath al menos ella no le pegaría un tiro probablemente.

"Me dijeron que te rescatara y eso he hecho si tienes algún problema pídeme la hoja de reclamaciones y controla el tono." Dijo Deadpool a Tatsumi como estaba elevado el todo del volumen.

 _[Es muy molesto]_

 _(Si que llorón solo por un disparo de nada)_

"Si es verdad eres un quejica." Deadpool dio la razón a las voces de su cabeza como estaba harto de las quejas de su objetivo. "Y ahora camina quiero cobrar cuanto antes."

"O perdona debe de ser ¡porque alguien me disparo!" Dijo Tatsumi mientras caminaba cojeando a punta de pistola por Tatsumi.

"¿Te queda mucho con es rabieta tuya?" Le pregunto Deadpool queriendo continuar para cobrar su recompensa. "Rabieta me disparaste."

 _[Teníamos que haberle golpeado más fuerte para que se despertara más tarde]_

 _(Y teniendo en cuenta que estamos tratando con asesinos podemos confiar en su palabra)_

Deadpool agarro el hombro de Tatsumi y avanzo con él con su pistola pegada a su espalda a Tatsumi se le estaba haciendo molesto caminar. "¿Por qué?" Le pregunto mientras avanzaban.

"Sois asesinos no puedo confiar en vosotros por eso tengo que mantenerte a punta de pistola para que no escapes y eres mi escudo humano, seguro de pago." Le pregunto Deadpool.

"Tú también matas por dinero." Dijo Tatsumi como estaba siendo hipócrita de esa manera.

"Mercenario hay una diferencia." Dijo Deadpool como a él no se le podía considerar un asesino.

"¿Cuál?" Dijo Tatsumi no viendo diferencia.

"Que abarco diversos sectores de trabajo." Dijo Deadpool como su line de trabajo tenia diversas salidas laborales del mercado.

"¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar para el Night Raid? El Imperio te habría pagado más dinero incluso podías haber dicho que conozco a los miembros del Night Raid." Dijo Tatsumi como Deadpool ni dio información del grupo ni lo delato cuando estaba con Esdeath.

"Dinero." Dijo Deadpool simplemente como esa era su única motivación.

"Entonces lo lógico hubiera sido trabajar para El Imperio." Dijo Tatsumi como era lo lógico dado que eso le aseguraría eso.

"Me gusta ser independiente ser mi propio jefe aceptar mis propios trabajos y no tener bando puedo ser muy bueno por dinero o muy malo por dinero en resumen ser un Agente Libre me pega mas." Dijo Deadpool mientras avanzaban.

"Entonces entonces solo te motiva el dinero pero en vez de encadenarte con un juramento o un servicio prefieres ser libre tu propio jefe para tener cierto grado de control sobre ti mismo." Dijo Tatsumi.

"Si básicamente mientras tenga diversión y dinero podre jugar con mis propias reglas." Dijo Deadpool como eso era más su estilo que el idealismo.

 _[Hijo de puta ¿es que no te das cuenta?]_

 _(Intenta empatizar con nosotros para manipularnos para que nos unamos al Night Raid no caigas en su trampa disparare debemos mantener nuestra posición dominante)_

"¿Dijiste que conocías a Akame?" Dijo Tatsumi abriendo de nuevo la conversación.

"Yo que tu no hablaría tanto necesitas la fuerza para caminar con esa pierna." Dijo Deadpool mientras seguían avanzando.

"Pero ella no parece conocerte." Dijo Tatsumi mientras avanzaban por el bosque.

"Oh me partes el corazón." Dijo Deadpool con sarcasmo dando la impresión de que no le importaba.

 _(Eso duele)_

 _[Supongo que no fuimos lo bastante importantes en su vida]_

"¿Quizás sea por la máscara? por lo que no te recuerda, pero tú la atacaste primero." Dijo Tatsumi recordando el encuentro en la mansión.

"¿Crees que ella no me hubiera atacado si no la hubiera disparado?" Le pregunto Deadpool

 _(Estas de coña)_

 _[No habría despedazado, literalmente]_

"La verdad es que no Akame una vez recibe un objetivo no le importa lo que haya delante simplemente lo elimina y a lo que se entrometa en camino." Dijo Tatsumi recordando cómo estaba dispuesto a matarlo a él para llegar a Aria. "Dijiste mencionaste la aldea donde nació ¿Qué es lo que erais?"

"¿Celoso?" Dijo Deadpool para ver su reacción.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Dijo Tatsumi sonrojado por su declaración.

"Ella fue la primera y única amiga que tuve en toda mi vida."

 _[¿Por qué le estamos contando esto?]_

 _(Es una excusa para darnos trasfondo de personaje)_

"¿Y su hermana?" Pregunto Tatsumi como si conocía a Akame imagino que conocería también a Kurome.

"Era un malcriada egoísta posesiva que me veía como un enemigo." Dijo Dedpool mientras un flashback venia su mente.

 **Flashback**

"Es mi hermanita." Dijo una Akame infantil con su hermanita pequeña en sus brazos. "¿Quieres cogerla?"

El chico elevo los hombros y agarro a la niña que comenzó a llorar. "Pero si no le he hecho nada." Akame la cogió de los brazos del chico con la niña parando de llorar. El chico extendió lo brazos para volverla a coger con la niña llorando. Cuando los retiro dejo de llorar. Lo volvió a hacer lentamente y cuanto más se acercaba mas estaba al borde del llanto.

"¡Lo está haciendo a propósito!" Se quejo el chico de la chica pequeña.

"No seas tonto es un bebe no puede hacerlo a propósito." Dijo Akame mientras la agarraba y su hermana pequeña quedo mirando al chico delante de ella antes de fruncir el seño sacarle la lengua.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Dirá lo que quiera pero sigo pensando que lo hacía a propósito." Dijo Deadpool no creyéndose que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Era un bebe no creo que…" Tatsumi fue golpeado con la pistola de Deadpool.

Haciéndolo caer "Nunca le lleves la contraria a un tipo que te tiene a punta de pistola." Dijo con Tatsumi llevándose la mano a su cabeza.

Una persona emergió del bosque con melena negrea y ojos rojos.

"Akame." Dijo Tatsumi al verla. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cerrar un trato." Dijo Akame mirando al mercenario vestido de rojo que cogió a Tatsumi y lo levanto apuntando agarrando su cuello con su brazo derecho y su pistola izquierda apuntando a la base de su cráneo obligándole a mirar hacia abajo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo, perdona ser tan descortés pero traes el dinero?" Akame en su falda tenía una bolsa llena de monedas que tiro abriéndose revelándose su contenido y saliendo algunas monedas.

"Bien ahora quítate la ropa." Akame abrió los ojos igual que Tatsumi que apretó los dientes furioso por los actos de Deadpool "Era una broma para relajar la tensión."

"Terminemos esto." Dijo Akame fríamente.

"Bien tu quieta ahí." Dijo liberando a Tatsumi que camino cojeando hasta donde estaba Akame cuando llego a su lado Deadpool se transporto hacia donde estaban la bolsa y la cogió. "Un placer hacer negocios contigo." Dijo Deadpool desapareciendo.

Akame dio su hombro para que se apoyara Tatsumi. "Lo siento por las molestias…" Dijo viendo todo el dinero que pagaron para su liberación. "Perdón." Akame golpeo a Tatsumi con la mano abierta en el centro de su cabeza.

"Siempre vendré a salvarte. Somos amigos." Dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa para su compañero de equipo.

Lo ojos de Tatsumi se humedecieron antes de apartar la mirada "Gracias."

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto Akame confusa.

"Ver tu rostro me hizo sentir muy aliviado." Dijo Tatsumi eso hizo sonreír a Akame que se levanto.

"Bienvenido Tatsumi." Dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano pero cuando Tatsumi estaba a punto de tocarla fueron sacados de allí por Lubbock.

 **No muy lejos de allí**

 _[¿Estas celoso?]_

 _(No lo estés somos mejor partido que ese héroe bishonen de serie b)_

"Por que iba a estar celoso yo soy Deadpool siempre soy Deadpool." Dijo Deadpool cumpliendo la primera fase de su plan tocaba la segunda.

Desde el momento que Leone le ofreció el trato ya había comenzado el efecto domino.

 _[Inserte música Death Note]_

Cuando acepto el trato sabio dos cosas que Stylish no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente y que sospecharía de Tatsumi un chico normal no podría adaptarse tan rápido a esa situación y eso es algo que el doctor sabría, por eso hizo todo a parte del dinero.

Al doctor le encanta experimentar fue algo que aprendió hace mucho tiempo no le costaría nada hacer a uno de su experimento un rastreador de olor y que siguiera su rastro por lo que le seguirá la pista captando no solo su olor sino el de Tatsumi también por supuesto no avisara a Esdeath porque ya ha barajado la posibilidad de que le negara acceso a las teigus o a los cuerpos, eso le cegara ira directo hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Tatsumi al captar el olor de él también captaran el rastro suyo y pensara que estamos juntos vendrá y él le estará esperando.

"Y entonces aplástare sus gafas me echare el pero hacia atrás y me marcare un Aizen." Dijo Deadpool cerrando el puño con determinación.

 _[No tenemos pelo]_

 _(Y no creo que aquí haya espuma efecto mojado)_


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsumi caminaba apoyando en Akame después de que Lubbock vendara su herida para que la sangre no dejarla rastrearlos.

"Lubbock gracias por venir." Dijo Tatsumi apoyado sobre Akame mientras Lubbock caminaba con las manos sobre su cabeza.

"Bueno me siento culpable por hacerte participar en el torneo, Aunque sin tu compañía sería el único hombre del grupo." Bromeo Lubbock "No estaría mal tener mi propio harem."

"Que cruel." Dijo Tatsumi ante la idea.

"Aunque diga eso estaba muy preocupado por ti." Le susurro Akame a Tatsumi lo que causo una sonrisa en Tatsumi.

"Si lo sé." Dijo sabiendo que se trataba de una broma.

"Lo siento os compensare a todos por pagar mi rescate." Dijo Tatsumi recordando todo el dinero que pagaron a Deadpool por rescatarlo.

"No pagamos nada todo el dinero salió de Akame." Dijo Lubbock sorprendiendo a Tatsumi.

"¿Tú pagaste todo ese dinero?" Dijo Tatsumi sorprendido. "Lo siento te lo compensare."

"No hace falta en si no es un gasto importante no voy a la capital a menudo y casi todo lo que como son bestias peligrosas que cazo por lo general no suelo gastar el dinero de los encargos." Dijo Akame como esa cantidad para ella no era problema de hecho eso no era ni el 5% del total de cuanto tenia.

"Si pero mejor no le digamos nada eso a Leone." Dijo Lubbock como se aprovecharía de Akame jugando la baza de mejor amiga para que Akame le diera dinero para sus deudas. Causando que tres mantuvieran su buen estado de ánimo.

" _Night Raid el lugar al que pertenezco."_ Pensó Tatsumi como había vuelto a casa.

 **Más Tarde**

"Bien estamos más cerca." Dijo Deadpool como dentro de poco averiguaría la ubicación del Night Raid y de paso podremos venderla por un módico precio o para ir a cazar una recompensa.

 _[¡De cerca nada estamos donde empezamos!]_

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo Deadpool mirando a su alrededor de hecho había vuelto al lugar donde se separo de Tatsumi y se lo llevo a Akame Deadpool suspiro.

 _(¿Y después de matar al cabronazo que nos hizo el lifting qué haremos con nuestras vidas?)_

 _[Pues aceptaremos trabajos hasta que finalmente esta historia tenga ese dibujito de la C en los iphones o aparezca Complete para los que lean esto por los ordenadores]_

"Ese es el plan luego venderemos el lugar al mejor postor." Dijo Deadpool siguiendo con su plan averiguar dónde se encontraba la ubicación del Night Raid esperar al Dr. Stylish vendérsela al mejor postor pero.

 _[Entonces igual no deberíamos haber atacado a Esdeath]_

"No necesariamente el que maneja la pasta es el gordo o podemos saltárnoslo e ir directamente a por él crió." Dijo Deadpool como no necesitaban precisamente a Esdeath precisamente para cobrar por la información.

"Somos mercenario." Dijo Deadpool como es lo que era hacia las cosas por un precio el precio que valía y el dinero era lo importante.

 _(¿Y Akame?)_

"¡¿Qué pasa con ella?!" Dijo gritando sin importarle atraer a las bestias de la zona.

 _[Bien trabajemos en eso es posible que la reciente visión de Akame y Tatsumi te haya alterado mucho]_

"¡No estoy alterado!" Dijo Deadpool gritando furioso consigo mismo.

 _(Lo estas)_

"¡No!" Dijo Deadpool negándolo rutundamente.

 _[Esta en la fase de negación]_

" _¿Por qué? Porque dijo que era su amiga y siempre vendría a salvarlo y a mí no vino nadie a salvarme, porque la única persona a la que yo pensaba que le importaba ¡se olvido de mí!"_ Dijo Deadpool quizás la parte que más le dolía.

 _[Aceptación]_

 _(Bien estamos progresando con la terapia ahora ¿Qué queremos?)_

"Dinero eso todo lo que necesitamos." Dijo Deadpool como el dinero movía el mundo era todo lo que necesitaba todo el mundo tenía un precio.

 _[¿Por qué?]_

"Para demostrar que no soy un fracaso que la gente valore mis trabajo cuanto más me paguen más me valoran." Dijo Deadpool cuanto más caro fuera el trabajo mas era el valor que le daba a la gente y cuantos más tuviera mas demostraría que realmente valía para algo.

 _(¿Estás seguro?)_

"Si." Dijo Deadpool completamente convencido.

 _[Volvamos el día antes que Akame fuera vendida]_

 **El Día antes que Akame fuera vendida**

"Son tus padres no pueden hacerte eso no pueden venderte como si fueras una vaca, aunque te falta pecho." Dijo el chico negándose a perder a su mejor amiga tan fácilmente.

"Está hecho." Dijo Akame como se irían por la mañana.

"No puedes irte." Dijo el chico no queriendo perder a su única amiga.

"Estaré bien estaré con Kurome." Dijo Akame como no se sentiría sola mientras estuviera con su hermana además tenia que protegerla.

"¡No es justo!" Dijo el chico con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"No se puede hacer nada pagaran a mis padres y nosotras no iremos con ellos no sé lo que sera de nosotras pero tengo que proteger a Kurome." Dijo Akame triste por que posiblemente fuera la ultima vez que viera a su amigo.

"¿Y qué hay de mi? Yo no quiero que te marches ¿Cuánta les pagan?" Pregunto el chico estúpidamente sin pensar siendo un crió con una ilusión nada más que eso.

"Mucho dinero." Dijo Akame como era imposible que él tuviera lo suficiente como para convencer o pagar a nadie.

"Yo puedo conseguir más, hablare con tu padre conseguiré tanto dinero que podre cuidar de ti y del Chihuahua." Dijo sabiendo que si queria cuidar de Akame su hermana entraba en el lote.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Kurome escondida en unos matorrales espiando la conversación entre ambos.

"¡Estamos hablando los mayores!" Le chillo a la chica ente los matorrales.

"¡Tú todavía eres un niño!" Le restregó como tampoco había tanta diferencia de edad entre ambos.

"¡Quieres callarte estas estropeando el momento!" Dijo el chico como le habían quitado toda la tensión al asunto.

"Kurome." Dijo Akame la chica se cayó y se quedo allí de pie obedeciendo a su hermana.

"Y si nos vamos todos de aquí piénsalo seremos la historia cliché de tres niños contra el mundo." Dijo el chico tratando de convencerla de que se quedara con él.

"Gracias por insistir tanto en que me quede pero no depende de ti, tú fuiste el primer amigo que hice, no sabía interactuar con la gente pero tú eras distinto no tenias miedo de hablar o de decir algo estúpido." Dijo Akame como eso lo admiraba de él y quizás por eso eran amigos.

"Porque casi todo lo que dice lo es." Dijo Kurome detrás de ellos.

"Vete de paseo." Dijo el chico.

"Gracias Wade." Akame beso su mejilla mientras se levantaba para irse a casa agarrando la mano de Kurome que paso por delante de su hermana para llegar al chico antes de abrazarlo.

"No hagas algo que te mate idiota." Dijo Kurome mientras se separaba volviendo y dándole la mano a su hermana que sonreía.

El chico las vio caminar de regreso y al igual que todos su padre, su madre al igual que ellas todos le abandonaban tarde o temprano.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"¡No pienso seguir comiéndome la cabeza!" Dijo Deadpool sacando su última compra ya que encontró a una armería que venida un invento conocido como granada era una mini bola con una mecha llena de pólvora. Deadpool quito la máscara y abrió su boca metiendo dentro la boca volándosela en pedazos.

 **Atardecer**

Cuando la cabeza de Deadpool se regenero volvió a ponerse La Máscara.

 _[¿Conclusiones?]_

"Quiero dinero para que a mis amigos no les falte de nada y así nunca tengan que abandonarme." Dijo Deadpool levantando el primero de sus dedos.

 _(Correcto)_

"¿Pero entonces por qué ataque a Akame cuando la vi después de tantos años?" Dijo Deadpool no creyendo que estaba tratando de buscar una explicación al porque hacia las cosas.

 _[Por qué es lo que querías]_

 _(Lo que nosotros queremos)_

"Espera yo quiero…¿que mis amigos me maten?" Dijo Deadpool como eso incluso para él era incomprensible. "¿Pero por qué?"

 _[Por qué queremos morir]_

 _(Así de simple)_

"Pero el doctor me hizo de todo para matarme y no funciono." Dijo Deadpool recordando como por mucho que Stylish lo intento nunca pudo destruirlo. "Luego no puedo morir."

 _[Probablemente es por eso que lo queremos tanto]_

 _(Si siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener, Estamos así de locos)_

"¿Pero por que involucrar a Akame?" Dijo Deadpool como eso era un falló en la ecuación.

 _[Por que eso significaría que le importas]_

"Ok, entonces lo que quiero es dinero para que mis amigos no me abandonen." Dijo Deadpool elevando el primer dedo mientras lo tocaba con su otra mano para llevar la cuenta. "Amigos los cuales nunca tendré…que me maten lo cual nunca ocurrirá…porque quiero que alguien me quiera…Excepto que nadie lo hará." Deadpool se quedo pensativo.

 _(¿Ahora qué?)_

 **Guarida del Night Raid**

Tatsumi había informado el grupo sobre las teigus de Los Jaegers y su experiencia con ellos actualmente tenía un vendaje en su pierna en la zona del disparo de Deadpool.

"Y está bien que dejemos a ese lunático campar a sus anchas por las montañas y se descubre nuestra guarida." Dijo Mine no muy convencida de dejar a Deadpool campar a su anchas por ahí fuera.

"Eh desperdigado mis hilos si se acerca lo sabré además estamos muy lejos de la zona donde recogimos a Tatsumi." Dijo Lubbock pendiente no bajando la guardia.

"Lo siento hice mal en recurrir a él." Dijo Akame sintiéndose responsable de la herida de Tatsumi por haber tenido que recurrir a Deadpool si hubieran sido más pacientes podrían haber rescatado a Tatsumi sin hacerle daño.

"La verdad es que fue un movimiento arriesgado pero inteligente al no tener lazos con nosotros no se nos puede relacionar con él de alguna manera." Dijo Leone como tampoco estaba mal pensada. "Además para robarle a Esdeath hay que ser muy estúpido así que bien mirado era el indicado para el trabajo."

"Lo que no me creo es que fuera tan estúpido como para lazarse al ataque contra seis usuarios teigu mas Esdeath." Dijo Lubbock como eso era un suicidio en toda regla.

"Parecía tener un rencor personal contra el Dr. Stylish." Dijo Tatsumi recordando cómo fue cuando los dos estuvieron en el cuartel "Sin embargo tengo que admitir que Deadpool es un luchador formidable si puede pelear a la par con usuarios teigu." Dijo Tatsumi estaba loco pero no se podía discutir la habilidad de Deadpool.

"Bueno no podemos descartar que sea un usuario teigu a fin de cuentas esta esa habilidad suya de teletransporte y esas espadas." Dijo Lubbock recordando como explico Leone que fue capaz de herirla y neutralizar por tiempo limitado.

"Y tiene un factor curativo incluso superior a mi Lionelle si fue capaz de regenerar su brazo además de sobrevivir a dos disparos en la cabeza de Mine." Dijo Leone como escucharon que cuando se reencontraron con él tenía su brazo completo.

"No podemos descartar que sea un experimento de ese Stylish." Dijo Mine como si tenía ese ejercito suyo el podrían haber sido uno de ellos y si era capaz de crear más como él tenían un problema.

"También..." Tasumi no sabía si debía decirle esto en privado o ahora a Akame "He averiguado su relación contigo." Dijo Tatsumi a Akame que le causo mirarlo como con el resto. "Dijo que tú eras la primera amiga y única amiga que hizo en su vida." Dijo causando que todos esperaran una respuesta de Akame.

Fue entrenada para ser una asesina su vida antes de eso ahora estaba borrosa desecho esos recuerdos para ser una asesina y conseguir llegar a su objetivo volver con su hermana recordó a su antiguo equipo a los compañeros que perdió pero ese recuerdo volvió el de su primer amigo se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verlo que era un recuerdo de un vida lejana de su pasado de cuando tenía un vida distinta a la de ahora. "Si es quien dice ser entonces es Wade."

"¿Luego le conoces?" Dijo Mine como ella misma lo reconocía suponiendo claro que fuera él dado que nunca lo habían visto.

"No sé si es él pero Wade fue mi primer amigo lo conocí en mi aldea. Cuando Kurome aún era un bebe desde ese día jugábamos mucho juntos pero cuando fuimos vendidos al Imperio nunca supe nada mas de él." Dijo Akame en versión resumida su historia.

"Eso es triste." Dijo Tatsumi recordando a Sayo e Ieyasu

"¿Y por qué te ataco?" Dijo Leone como habia un fallo en la ecuación.

"Porque sabía que tú le matarías." Dijo Tatsumi lo que le había dicho el propio Deadpool que pasaría.

"En cierto estaba entre mi objetivo y yo." Dijo Akame recordando la noche que se encontraron suponiendo que fuera él "Pero independientemente del pasado soy parte del Night Raid eliminare al cualquiera que se interponga en nuestros objetivos." Dijo Akame llena de determinación mientras los miembros del Night Raid sonreían Akame era un asesina en las ultimas de sus letras capaz de dejar de lado su emociones para hacer el trabajo.

"Bueno siempre podríamos invitarle a unirse al Night Raid." Dijo Leone bromeando seguido de un silencio en toda la sala que durante tres segundos antes de que Leone aún sabiendo que era una broma se arrepintiera de esas palabras "No he dicho nada."

 **De noche**

"Hay rastros de un gran esfuerzo por disimular su olor y borrar sus huellas." Dijo un hombre ligeramente musculoso con un traje revelador, tiene el cabello negro dividido en dos trenzas, rostro cubierto por una máscara y posee una gran nariz rosa.

"Lo he notado." dijo Stylish mientras seguían avanzando.

"Pero no importan lo que haga el olor nunca se va del todo y puedo rastrearlos gracias al olfato mejorado que conseguí con la operación." Dijo siguiendo olfateando el olor que le había llevado casi hasta la guarida del Night Raid. "El olor sigue esa dirección." Dijo el hombre mientras se movía por el suelo como si fuera un perro rastreador.

Junto a Stylish un hombre muy grande y musculoso que viste un uniforme negro sin mangas y que revela su pecho con pulseras negras, un antifaz morado y una gorra. Su cabello es rubio y le llega hasta los hombros y ojos en espiral siendo la primera de un verde claro, la segunda rojo y la ultima verde.

Tambien habia una chica de cabello verde largo igual que sus ojos llevando una diadema morada su ropa consistía en un traje naranja con un logo morado circular, medias y zapatos de tacón amarillos, también llevaba un collar en negro en el cuello, lo que más llama la atención en su aspecto son sus enormes orejas similares a la de un lémur.

"Gracias Hana, es la primera vez que os uso en el campo pero estáis superando mis expectativas." Dijo Stylish mientras caminaba con una pose afeminada.

"Hay una barrera de hilos delante de nosotros moveos por donde yo os diga para evitarlos." Dijo el hombre alto tras ser capaz de ver los hilos de Lubbock.

"Bien hecho Me." Fue felicitado por el doctor mientras le indicaban como esquivar los hilos pudiendo continuar su avance.

"Escucho unas voces débiles procedentes de ahí delante." Dijo la chica al escuchar con sus orejas el ruido procedente de la guarida

"Fantástico Mimi." Dijo Sytilish como para mantener la moral alta y lo bien que habían salido sus experimentos.

"Desde el principio pensé que ese niño era muy sospechoso se adapto demasiado rápido a la situación pese a ser un herrero." Dijo Stylish con una sonrisa como eso le había brindando la oportunidad solo fue cuestión de atar cabos a la información proporcionada por Wave y como Incursio apareció convenientemente cerca de donde estaban Wave y Tatsumi pero llevar esa armadura conlleva desgaste por lo que ponérsela todo el día sería absurdo por lo que solo pudo ser Tatsumi en cuanto a Deadpool si bien el olor estaba en otro dirección no le importaba conseguir al Night Raid era una oportunidad única cuando los tuviera o sus cadáveres y teigus irían a por él eventualmente con sus rastreadores podría encontrarlo rápidamente.

"La percepción del Señor Stylish es mejor que mi olfato." Dijo Hana impresionado por su habilidad de deducción.

"He visto la luz." Dijo Me mirando a Stylish.

"Es como escuchar las enseñanzas de Buda." Dijo Mimi haciéndole la pelota.

"No necesito que me laméis el culo." Dijo Stylish viendo la falta de atención de sus subordinados. Mientras siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una posición que le permitió ver el edifico del Night Raid. "Bingo la intuición de un gay nunca falla. Aunque están lejos de la Montaña Fake. "Guarida del Night Raid te encontré." Dijo señalando hacia el lugar indicado donde dentro de poco empezaría el asalto.

 **Guarida del Night Raid**

Leone se levanto del sofá con dolor de cabeza después de estar celebrando la vuelta de Tatsumi. "Me quede dormida sin darme cuenta –bostezo- Todos estarán igual ahora mismo."

Leone se levanto pasando por un Tatsumi desmayado presuntamente por un coma etílico. "Creo que me lavare la cara y me preparare para ir a la capital."

Leone salió fuera donde las aguas termales para lavarse la cara pero noto algo extraño en el agua y cuando vio su rostro poco a poco deformándose en un hombre se dio cuenta del intruso pero algo cayó del cielo.

-splash-

Deadpool cayó de plancha en las aguas termales. "grub grub grub grub." Deadpool hablo bajo el agua mientras salía de ella.

"Tú." Dijo Leone al ver a Deadpool.

"La última vez que viajo en ese pájaro." Dijo Deadpool levantándose. "Hola."

Leone realizo su transformación y se preparo para atacar a Deadpool que coloco su manos delante pidiendo calma.

"Escucha mientras hablamos un científico homosexual no quiero decir que eso sea malo solo no se creo que es mayor característica básicamente es el Szayelaporro de este anime.

(hahaha laporro.)

"Os atacara dentro de poco con un ejército de enmascarados, musculosos en sujetador con medias y ligueros." Dijo Deadpool advirtiendo a Leone del ataque que iba a tener lugar dentro de poco.

 _[Eso quedaba más creíble en nuestra mente]_

 _(Pero es que es verdad)_

"Primero mi cara esta aquí arriba segundo ¿Me tomas por tonta?" Dijo Leone como eso sonaba estúpido.

 _[Seamos justos ¿si no supieras que es verdad nos creerías después de haberla intentando matar?]_

 _(Siendo justos eso fue trabajo)_

"Ahí vamos." Dijo Deadpool desenvainando su katanas mientras Leone corrió hacia el pasándolo de largo agarrando a alguien que viendo que se dirigía hacia él trato de huir.

Mientras lo tenía agarrado pudo ver a un individuo pelirrojo con el pelo largo hasta los hombros con dos cicatrices en el pecho y otra en el estómago con chaqueta negra sin camisa, revelando su cuerpo pantalones negros atados con un cinturón y zapatos negros llevaba un sombreo con una cinta roja y una flor blanca.

"¡Infeliz me pillaste desprevenida!" Dijo cuando salió de ese lago que hubiera sido derribada si Deadpool no hubiera aparecido agarrándolo por el cuello y apretándolo con sus dos garras manteniéndolo en alto. "Me encanta atacar por sorpresa a mis victimas pero detesto que me lo hagan a mí."

"Y eso niños es una hipócrita." Dijo Deadpool señalando a la escena.

 _(¿Cómo es que ese sombrero permanece tan bien puesto y no se mueve un milímetro?)_

 _[No le busque lógica es como preguntar ¿por qué el pelo del anime es indestructible? o ¿como el plano siempre se encuentra en los ángulos y posiciones más sugerentes?]_

El intruso saco una hoja oculta de su pie que Leone para con sus dientes y las partió.

"Damas y caballeros aquí viene se prepara y..." Dijo Deadpool mientras Leone enfurecida por de nuevo un ataque sorpresa presiono fuertemente su cuello antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo. "¡CHOKESLAM!" Chillo Deadpool a ver caer al intruso.

 _(¿Y no se cae el sombrero?)_

 _[¿Y en vez de una referencia a La Lucha Libre no podíamos haber dicho? que pobre del que le pida sexo y no le hable bonito o ¿hacer una referencia a la asfixia autoerotica?_

"Vale te creo y estamos bajo ataque pero ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto?" Dijo Leone no entendiendo por que Deadpool quería ayudarlos.

"Uno tirando de cliché es personal dos tengo algo que decirle algo a Akame cuando esto termine." Dijo Deadpool como tenía sus razones para ayudarlos.

"¿Pero como caíste del cielo?" Le pregunto Leone no entendiendo esa parte.

"Conveniencia de la trama en vez de hablar deberíamos avisar al resto." Deadpool corrió junto con Leone hacia adentro entrando en la habitación donde estaba el resto.

 **Posición de Stylish**

"Trooma ha caído." Informo Mimi a Stylish de cómo había fracaso su infiltración.

"He perdido a mi caballero es una lástima haberlo malgastado en esta jugada." Dijo Stylish esto significaba un cambio de estrategia la función de Trooma era acabar con los enemigos que bajaran la guardia en la batalla.

"Huelo al alguien nuevo huele pólvora y nachos con queso" Dijo Hana como esa era la nueva esencia de olor que habían captado.

"Deadpool." Dijo Stylish no gustándole como era un comodín en la baraja no sabiendo que iba a hacer.

"¿Cambiamos el plan?" Le pregunto Me al doctor si debían adoptar otra estrategia.

"No." Dijo Stylish "Aun me quedan mi otro caballero y mi torre "¡Equipo Stylish lanzad un ataque lleno de pasión!" Ordeno Stylish mientras él y su grupo hicieron poses extravagantes y sus hombres avanzaron.

 **Escondite Night Raid**

"¡Nos atacan!" Dijo Leones despertando a Tatsumi mientras Lubbock ya había notado los hilos alrededor de la base moverse en su mano

"¡Lo sé!" Lubbock utilizo sus cordones para envolver el cuello de Deadpool y comenzar a estrangularlo.

 _(Es preocupante que esto nos este excitando)_

 _[Rápido cuál es la palabra de seguridad]_

 _(No lo se nos faltando oxigeno aquí dentro)_

"Él está con nosotros." Dijo Leone aunque no confiaba del todo en él.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Lubbock mientras se debilito brevemente el agarre sobre Deadpool.

"Vino a avisarnos del ataque por lo visto tiene un rencor personal con Stylish y quiere hablar con Akame." Dijo Leone la versión breve. "Y si estamos bajo ataque tenemos que tener toda la ayuda posible."

Lubbock soltó a Deadpool y salió de la habitación "¡Me reuniré con Akame y Mine!"

"Tú sal fuera y defiende la puerta delantera." Le ordeno Leone a Deadpool.

"¿Yo solo?" Dijo Deadpool como era todo su trabajo gratis lo que era peor..

"Yo tengo que ayudar a Tatsumi." Dijo Leone como ella tenía que defender la posicon y a Tatsumi.

"No Onee-san yo puedo." Dijo Tatsumi levantándose pese al vendaje de su pierna y las hierbas medicinales quería luchar.

"No puedes luchar apropiadamente." Dijo Leone no estando de acuerdo en que Tatsumi arriesgara su vida de esa manera.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto Deadpool no entendiendo por qué no podía luchar.

"Porque alguien le disparo en la pierna." Dijo Leone mirando a Deadpool con el ceño fruncido.

"Siendo justos la culpa fue tuya por contratarme en primer lugar." Dijo Deadpool como eso si no le hubieran contratado nada de eso habría pasado.

"Basta de tonterías ve y defiende la posición." Le ordeno Leone pero Tatsumi le pidió que lo dejara ir.

"Déjame ir no puedes estar pendiente de mi y protegerte al mismo tiempo ir con Deadpool es lo mejor que puedo hacer con Incursio el enemigo no podrá matarme tan fácilmente y si me golpean y derriban dejare las aperturas para Deadpool." Dijo Tatsumi como quería ayudar al resto.

Leone paso a mirar a Deadpool "Si le pasa algo tú destino será mil veces peor."

"Entonces…¿si lo violo tú me violaras mil y una veces." Dijo Deadpool como lo había interpretado dejando a Leone y Tatsumi preguntándose si era bueno confiar en este tipo.

 _[Adoro la semántica]_

 _(Si por eso hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice)_

"Te meterá mis garra por tu trasero y te convertiré en mi marioneta de carne." Dijo Leone si se le ocurría hacer eso.

"¿Pero serán mil y una veces?" Volvió a preguntar "No es que me guste la idea pero tampoco me disgusta." Leone le tiro el sillón a Deadpool que se transporto fuera.

 **Afuera en la entrada**

Varios soldados de Stylish se acercaban con Deadpool apareciendo de la nada. "¡Esperad!" el grupo de soldados se detuvo. "Mi nombre es Deadpool y como vosotros el capullo del doctor Gaystein empleo su manos en mi, tanto sexual como literalmente hablando, en el fondo me identifico con vosotros yo solo quiero al mierda de vuestro jefe y a cambio de vuestra rendición y cooperación os ofrezco un trato preferencial rayando lo cariñoso y hasta posiblemente lo erótico." Deadpool espero la respuesta de los soldados.

"Enemigo matar." Dijeron al unisonó.

 _(Teníamos que haber ofrecido sexo)_

Deadpool corrió uno de los soldados modificados utilizo sus garra para trata de córtalo con Deadpool tirándose a suelo deslizándose cortar pierna derecha.

Se levanto y el segundo ataco con sus garras en un golpe directo que Wae esquivo haciéndose una lado a la derecha intento un cortar su estomaga "Mete tripa." Dijo Deadpool haciendo exactamente eso y utilizar sus espadas con unas tijeras cortando su cabeza.

Salto en el aire para golpearla con una chilena golpeando a otro que desvió la cabeza con Deadpool reapareciendo de la nada "Yo soy tú padre." Dijo con un doble corte amputando su brazo intento arañarlo con sus garras mecánicas con Deadpool poniendo su espada recta en medio haciendo que se cortara a si mismo mientras saltaba girando el horizontal pegándole en la cara tumbándole.

Deadpool lanzo su espada clavando se el pecho de otro soldado modificado hasta llegar a otro ataco con su brazo izquierdo bloqueando Deadpool con su katana realizo otro ataque con su derecha con Deadpool bloqueando y metiéndole un patada en su entrepierna antes de rebanar la tapa de los sesos.

Deadpool siguió recortando extras sin nombre hasta que se produjo una explosión con Tatsumi utilizando la armadura de Incursio saltando a la zona donde se encontraba Deadpool cuando aterrizo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dijo cayendo al suelo agarrándose la pierna y se retorcía en el suelo.

"¿Por qué coño has hecho eso?" Dio Deadpool por que se había pegado un aterrizaje en plan superhéroe con la pierna como la tenia.

 _[Es estúpido]_

"¡Pensaba que Incursio absorbería el golpe!" Dijo Tatsumi chillando de dolor mientras se agarraba la pierna

"No imbécil absorbe los golpes por fuera por dentro la misma protección de la armadura hace que presión reviente del aire comprimido reviente ¿Por qué piensas que la latas revientan cuando las tiras desde el tejado de tu casa?" Dijo Deadpool como si esa pierna seguía en su sitio era un milagro.

 _(Y dicen que a nosotros nos faltan tornillos en la cabeza)_

"Os encontré." Dijo apareciendo tenía una apariencia de hombre fornido y musculoso vistiendo una camisa blanca desabrochada y llevaba una chaqueta verde con pantalón negro y un cinturón amarillo con un par de botas sus manos parecían ser prótesis ya que parecían armadura. En la espalda portaba la teigu Extase.

"Oh no es un estereotipo de tío Ruso." Dijo Deadpool señalando al nuevo oponente que había llegado

 _[Espera…¿ese no es Stallin?]_

 _(A mi me parece más a KGBeast)_

 _[¿Quién?]_

 _(El equivalente DC de Winder Soldier es como él pero con un brazo láser y más feo)_

 _[Pero en resumen es un oso]_

"No se parece en nada a un…" Deadpool no lo entendió al principio pero finalmente lo hizo. "Oh terminología gay ahora si lo pille."

"Hola amigos yo Kaku-san seré vuestro oponente." Dijo sonriendo seguro de sí mismo.

"No somos amigos si acaso conocidos." Dijo Deadpool señalando a Tatsumi y a él.

"¡Esa teigu!" Chillo Tatsumi mientras la miraba.

"¿Te gusta?" Dijo quitándola de su espalda y mostrándola.

"No unas tijeras son muy cutres y el logo del panda es horterada." Dijo Deadpool dando su opinión.

"Como te atreves a insultar a mi maravillosa teigu." Dijo Kaku quejándose de su menosprecio.

"¿Te digo por donde puedes metértela?" Dijo Deadpool mientras se preparaba para la pelea.

"¡Esa teigu no te pertenece!" Dijo Tatsumi haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para levantarse.

"Pero las tongos eligen a sus dueños así que si puede empuñarla técnicamente si es suya." Dijo Deadpool aplicando la lógica.

"¡Es de Shelee!" Chillo Tatsumi estableciendo de pie tambaleante.

"¿Quién coño es Schelee?" Dijo Deadpool faltándole contexto para entender la situación o la implicación emocional de ver el arma de una chica a la que nunca conoció en manos de otra persona.

 _(¿Su ex?)_

 _[¿Comida para perros?]_

"¡Voy a Recuperarla!" Tatsumi iba a ir pero no pudo con algo sujetando su capa.

"Quieto hay Light Vader." Dijo Deadpool como no estaba en condiciones de pelear "Si te pasa algo posiblemente Akame se mosquee conmigo y la necesito de humor para lo que voy a pedirle."

Deadpool avanzo hacia Kaku desenfundando sus pistolas apuntándole.

"Stylish-sama me ordeno que me ocupar de Incrusio pero me dijo que si te veía que te cortara en pedazos."

"¿Y eso es un chiste porque usas tijeras?" Dijo Deadpool apuntando sus pistolas.

Comenzó a disparar "Bang, bang, bang." Disparo a Kaku pero la balas no le hicieron nada por mucho que disparara.

Kaku salto con su tijeras abiertas Deadpool salto por la apertura disparando Kaku con una sola mano realizo un corte en horizontal Deadpool salto hacia atrás todavía disparando.

Kaku se acerco mientras Deadpool flexiono sus rodillas Kaku realizo un corte el vertical con Deadpool con las rodillas flexionadas moviéndose hacia atrás.

"Swing a la izquierda." Deadpool esquivo la primera rebanada saliendo siempre del rango.

"Swing a la derecha." Volvió a esquivar mientras seguía disparando.

 _[¿Por que seguimos gastando munición?]_

 _(Por que nos gusta el bang bang)_

"Pierdes el tiempo mi cuerpo modificado es a prueba de balas." dijo Kaku mientras abrió a Extase para cortar a Deadpoo que salto aterrizando sobre su base para volve a saltar acabando sobre los hombros de su oponente con las rodillas flexionada con su zona de la entrepierna en su cara "Lámemelas."

"¡¿TE BURLAS DE MI?!" Dijo Kaku sintiéndose insultado por su oponente.

"Has tardado pero finalmente te has dado cuenta supongo que solo eres un mas tanto que una piedra." Dijo Deadpool burlándose de él.

Kaku apunto Extase a su cabeza con la idea de apuñalar a Deadpool con ella.

"Colega no lo hagas." Dijo Deadpool sabiendo que aprovecharía la oportunidad para atacarlo lo cual sería muy estúpido de su parte.

"Lo voy a hacer." Dijo Kaku preparando las tijeras para clavársela a Deadpool.

"No, es mala idea." Dijo Deadpool como literalmente era lo más estúpido que uno podía hacer.

"Ja pero tú no tienes escapatoria." Dijo Kaku como finalmente lo tenía a tiro.

"No lo hagas se que tu nombre suena increíblemente estúpido, tu corte de pelo es feo pero no tan feo como tu cara." Cada palabra enfurecía más Kaku.

"Y no hablemos de tú estúpido bigote." Dijo Deadpool siendo esa la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de Kaku.

"¡Se acabo!" Enfurecido por ese último comentario empujo Extase hacia su cabeza donde estaba Deadpool desapareciendo con transportado haciendo que se clavara Extase en su propio cráneo.

El cuerpo cayo lentamente con el mango de Extase llegando al suelo y la parte de las tijeras arriba en diagonal clavadas mientras el cuerpo inerte de Kaku se hundía mas y mas con las tijera finalmente saliendo de su cráneo.

"Tenía cerebro quien lo hubiera dicho, pero una vez el poder de la comedia y argumento se ve eclipsado por la comedia mediocre y la violencia gratuita." Dijo Deadpool mientras se acerco y hundió más la cabeza de Kaku en Extase solo para comprobar ese hecho de que tenia sesos en esa cabeza.

 _[El autor ya ni se esfuerza]_

 _(Oh vamos tampoco lo hace tan mal)_

Deadpool saco Extase y se la llevo a la espalda acercándose a Tatsumi.

"Lo conseguiste." Dijo Tatsumi feliz de tener a la teigu de Shelee de vuelta a casa.

"Vaya tiene un gran valor sentimental para ti." Dijo Deadpool mirando las tijeras.

"Si perteneció a una compañera." Dijo Tatsumi finalmente dándose cuenta. "Me vas costar un ojo de la cara el que me la des ¿verdad?" Dijo Tatsumi dándose cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

"Por que iba a querer un ojo tuyo quiero dinero o en su defecto un par de órganos que pudiera vender por cierto que tal están tus riño…" Un disparo penetro en la cabeza de Deadpool cayendo al suelo en seco.

"Hay que ver eres tan inútil que he tenido que salvarte la vida." Dijo Mine mientras se acercaba su pelo estaba largo sin las coletas y estaba utilizando un camisón blanco con una diadema.

"Él está con nosotros." Dijo Tatsumi o eso pensaba no estando del todo seguro.

Deadpool se levanto golpeando el suelo "Solo una vez más te desafío dispárame solo una vez mas." Advirtió Deadpool.

"¿Por qué no estás ayudando?" Dijo Mine como eso no le pegaba nada.

"Es personal ok." Dijo Deadpool levantándose sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Dame eso." Dijo viendo a Extase a su lado con Deadpool poniendo su pie encima

"Te va a costar una pasta y te va a costar el triple de sea cual sea la cantidad que te pidas." Dijo Deadpool manteniendo un duelo de miradas.

Mine apunto con Pumpkin a Deadpool que saco su dos pistolas apuntado a Mine ambos se mantneian en un duelo esperando a ver quien flaqueaba primero con sus dedos en el gatillo incluso si la teigu de Mine aumentaba conforme al peligro que se exponía de esa distancia no podría esquivar las balas de Deadpool.

"Quietos os matareis ambos." Dijo Tatsumi tratando de imperdirlo como ahora mismo no estaban para perder a nadie necesitando toda la ayuda para acabar a los enemigos restantes.

"Bien." Dijo Deadpool preparado para jalar el gatillo cuando fue golpeado por Leone que le dio una parada en la cabeza mandándolo a volar un par de metros.

"Sabía que no podíamos confiar en él." Dijo Leone después de golpearlo.

"En realidad ella empezó." Dijo Tatsumi como era más culpa de Mine que de Deadpool aunque el también tenía la culpa por intentar revender teigus utilizadas.

 _[Ves lo que pasa por ayudar a los demás y ser un héroe nadie te lo agradece no te dan de ostias por todos lados y cobras nada bueno cobrar si cobras y me refiero a los golpes]_

 _(Supongo que siempre es lo mismo)_

"Si siempre es lo mismo." Deadpool se desapareció y reapareció detrás de Leone haciéndole un doble corte en vertical en la espalda.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le chillo Tatsumi solo para que Deadpool le golpeara los bastante fuerte como para que le doliera a pesar de la armadura y parte del los nudillos del traje de Deadpool se rasgaran.

"Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti." Dijo Mine disparando su arma contra Deadpool.

 **Vuelta con el Dr. Stylish**

"El de rojo está empezando a pelar contra el Night Raid." Informo Me a su superior mientras lo miraba.

" _Siempre fuiste inestable cambiante impredecible todos esos días tratando de encontrar la respuesta al enigma como matarte pero nunca me imagine esto."_ Dijo Stylish mientras una manta raya voladora paso por arriba de ellos. "¡Una bestia peligrosa, una manta aérea!" Dijo Stylish mirando la criatura.

"¡Hay alguien sobre ella!" Dijo Me mirando con sus ojos modificados. "Es…es la ex-general Najenda y la acompañan dos personas más."

"¡Cuánto estilo domaron una bestia peligrosa para viajar en ella!" Dijo Stylish con los brazos abiertos impresionado.

"¡No es momento para emocionarse!" Dijo Hana dado que la situación había empeorado.

 **Najenda**

"La teigu del cuartel del Ejército Revolucionario dio en el clavo mala fortuna en la guarida, me alegra de haber vuelto llego el momento de revelar a nuestros nuevos integrantes." Dijo mientras evaluaba el terreno y la situación antes de advertir a los dos que estaba con ella que se prepararan.

 **Dr. Stylish**

"No me lo esperaba pero es muy oportuno." Dijo el doctor mientras colocaba Perfector en sus manos como si estuviera preparado para operar. Chasqueo sus dedos después de ponérselo señalando al lugar donde se encontraba el Night Raid.

 **Night Raid**

Deadpool había pateado a Mine hacia la distancia Leone trato de golpearle con Deadpool saltando sobre ella y pisar su hombro para con un giro en el aire meterle patada donde la había herido en la espalda.

"No decías que esto era personal." Dijo Leone tratando de golpearle un puñetazo con Deadpool saltando tirando su pistola en el aire y haciendo lo mismo con su katana para patearla haciendo que Leone la esquivara con Deadpool agarrando su pistola mientras movia su cuerpo para acabar boca abajo con su pistola apuntando hacia ella y disparando. Con Leone esquivando la bala mientras Deadpool era disparado por Mine a su espalda atravesando su estomago.

Para desaparecer y reaparecer donde Mine para golpearla con la pistola. "Y lo es y esto también ¡siempre es lo mismo!" Golpeo a Mine lo bastante para abrir una brecha en su cabeza.

Leone se acerco furtivamente por detrás para atacar a Deadpool que se transporto y salto sobre ella y su herida con sus espadas apuntando en corte vertical hiriéndola. "¡Todos iguales!"

Tatsumi intento hacer algo pero clavo su espada en espinilla sus hojas de carbonadium le permitieron atravesar su armadura "Sois como todos los demás queriendo usarme eso esto lo que buscan de mi." Dijo antes de soltarle un rodillazo en la cabeza a Tatsumi tirándolo hacia atrás.

"Pero sabes a ti…" Dijo Deadpool antes de virarse y bloquear la espada que se dirigió hacia él chocando con Akame que estaba usando un pijama con un camisón rosa con estampados en el cuello y las líneas de las mangas inexistentes y unos pantalones muy cortos del mismo color "Te hubiera dejado utilizarme."

Al separase Deadpool busco el corte vertical Akame se hizo aún lado y giro con sus dos manos agarra Murasame para golpear la otra katana de Deadpool quitándola de su mano izquierda con Deadpool metiendo su pierna en la cadera de Akame para impulsarse fuera de rango.

Con Akame persiguiéndolo con Deadpool usando su pistola para frenar el avance de Akame que se hizo a un lado para que Deadpool golpeara con espada Deadpool hizo lo propio con Akame aplicando el agarre inverso con Deadpool esquivando por centímetros su corte horizontal que no llego a tocar con Deadpool metiéndose la mano en el culo sacando su sai mientras lo hacía girar entre sus manos para adoptar una pose con su mano izquierda arriba en horizontal sujetando el sai y debajo su derecha sujetando su katana.

"¡Por cierto!" Chillo Deadpool a pleno pulmón "Bonito pijama." Dijo Deadpool ahora tranquilo.

 _(Personalmente yo creo que le queda mejor el negro resalta sus ojos)_

 _[Te equivocas lo que mejor le queda es el biquini rojo que resalta su melena negra]_

 _(Yo abro un debate)_

"Y yo lo cierro." Dijo Deadpool mientras el resto de soldados de Stylish salían de y los rodeaban.

"¿Aun quedan más?" Dijo Tatsumi viendo como estaba rodeado.

"Según mis hilos estos son los últimos." Dijo Lubbock que estaba con el resto. De forma que quedaron separados Akame y Deadpool y el resto.

"Yo tampoco huelo mas enemigos." Dijo Leone en el suelo mientras aun sentía el dolor de en su espalda de las hojas de Deadpool.

"Esto pintan mal." Dijo Mine con su cabeza sangrando con Tatsumi tenía un pierna herida ahora peor, Leone herida solo quedaban ella, Lubbock y Akame que estaba con Deadpool.

Akame se preparo cuando noto que algo iba mal cuando cayó al suelo sin que su cuerpo pudiera responderle y era incapaz de levantarse.

"Siempre supe que era sexy." Dijo Deadpool viendo como Akame cayo literalmente al suelo pensando que fue gracias a su encanto.

 _(Entonces ¿aprovechamos para hacer cosas calientes con ella?)_

 _[¿Por qué no estamos rodeados de vigilantes de la playa con ropa interior tiene esto que parecer una peli porno? así que si hagámoslo]_

No solo Akame todo el Night Raid cayó.

" _Veneno."_ Penso Akame como de alguna manera había sido capaz de hacerlo sin estar presente.

"Cerebro rápido piensa en algo." Le dijo Deadpool nos sabiendo que hacer en esa situación.

 _[La salvamos, se enamora de nosotros, le quitamos la ropa y tenemos noche de sexo por agradecimiento]_

 _(El paso 2 es opcional ¿verdad?)_

 _[Por supuesto]_

 **Dr. Stylish**

"Afecto a todos menos a Incursio y al tipo de Rojo Stylish-sama." Informo Me siendo el único capaz de ver desde esa distancia.

"Fascinante su factor curativo también debe darle un alto grado de tolerancia a mi veneno supongo que para él necesitare una dosis mayor y más concentrada." Dijo Dr. Stylish _"Lastima que nunca encontré la manera de conseguir que su factor curativo se pudiera usar en otros."_

Hana se altero al darse cuenta "¡Nuestros aliados también están en peligro!"

"Ellos ya cuenta con el antídoto." dijo Mimi como su amo lo tenía previsto cuando preparo su veneno.

"De verda, Stylish-sama es increíble." Dijo Hana lleno de admiración contoneándose y echando humo por la nariz.

"No queria utilizar esta droga con sujetos de pruebas de tan buena calidad." Dijo Stylish de brazos cruzados decepcionado por estos acontecimientos. "Es muy costosa y prepararla lleva mucho tiempo y dedicación." Dijo la ultima parte tímidamente para comenzar a derramar lagrimas "Pero fue ¡Inevitable estaban acabando con nuestros hombres!" Dijo siguiendo con sus poses melodramáticas ganándose la admiración de sus tres subordinados.

 **Night Raid**

Akame utilizo su espada para apoyarse mientras Deadpool miro a su alrededor.

¿Soy yo o esto parece una escena de violación múltiple de un hentai Yaoi sadomaso?" Pregunto en voz alta.

 _[Chequemos tíos siniestros con máscaras]_

 _(Listo)_

 _[Ropa interior]_

 _(Listo)_

 _[Conclusión]_

 _(Aprieta el culo)_

Un impacto llamo la atención del resto que estaban mirado a un hombre era alto y musculo de pelo azul oscuro igual a sus ojos con dos cuernos también llevaba una perilla por creces y portaba una túnica blanca sobre una camisa negra por debajo que dejaba ver su núcleo y un cinturón de artes marciales con espinilleras y una sandalias de paja con calcetines tabi.

"Acaba con ellos Susanoo." Chillo Najenda desde la mata aérea.

"Espera ¿Cuánto lleva esa cosa ahí?" Se pregunto Deadpool no habiendo dándose cuenta la manta aérea sobrevolando la zona.

 _(Esa no salía en Nemo)_

 _[No es impresionante había un Shen Gong Wu que era lo mismo solo que en vez de una manta de verdad se convertía en una aeronave que también podía hacer de submarino y están a punto de matarla.]_

"¿A quién?" Deadpool vio a uno de los soldados mejorados listo para atacar a Akame con Deadpool saltando metiendo un rodillazo aéreo tirándolo desenfundando su pistola para retrasar a los que pudiera mientras defendía a Akame.

"¿De qué lado estas?" Le pregunto Akame mientras Deadpool cortaba a varios soldado para agacharse del ataque del otro y golpear su estomago mandándolo a volar mientras partía a otro por la mitad y esquivaba a uno que le salto intentado golpearlo.

"Del mío." Dijo colocando su pistola debajo de la mandíbula de otro y disparando.

 **Dr. Stylish**

"Está destruyendo a nuestros solados." Dijo Me aunque más para Susanoo que para Deadpool.

"¡Imposible el veneno debería afectar a todos los seres vivos!" Dijo Mimi como eso no podía estar pasando.

"Posiblemente se trate de una nueva Teigu que no conocemos, En cualquier caso ya no necesito a esos sujetos de prueba." Dijo Sacando un interruptor y pulsando el detonador.

 **Deadpool y Akame**

Los cuerpos de los soldados de Stylish comenzaron a brillar.

 _(Es normal que un cadáver brille)_

 _[Si, si te enfrentas a Resurection Man]_

 _(Pero estos tíos no son Resurection Man)_

 _[Por tanto son…]_

"¡Travestis Mismos Kamikazes!" Deadpool se tiro arriba de Akame y uso su tranportador.

 **-Explosión-**

Susanoo estaba completamente destrozado faltándole partes de su cuerpo y su brazo era ahora inexistente pero comenzó a regenerarse incluso más rápido que Deadpool si le hubieras arrancado una extremidad.

Tatsumi y el resto vieron eso asombrados pero entonces se dieron cuenta de algo "¿Dónde está Akame?" Su vista por el terreno devastado les permitió ver a Deadpool a con Akame debajo de él.

"¿Qué tal?" Le pregunto Deadpool como estaba arriba de ella.

"Tu pierna se me está clavando." Le dijo Akame como se sentía algo duro chocando contra ella.

"Si…mi…pierna." Dijo Deadpool nervioso con Akame entendiendo lo que quería decir.

"Por favor levántate y quita tu mano de mi nalga." Le dijo Akame por las buena sintiéndose incomoda en realidad si pudiera moverse probablemente le abofetearía.

"Me encantaría pero...el veneno me está afectando y no puedo moverme." Dijo Deadpool en una clara mentira.

"¿De qué lado está?" Repitio Mine la pregunta más repetida durante la noche cuando noto a Susanoo acercarse a ella con una mirada seria "¿Qué?"

El extendió sus manos hacia ella para arreglar su cabello y peinarlo apropiadamente con una perfección simétrica. "Mucho mejor." Dijo Susanoo dejando a todos los demás confundidos.

Mientras Najenda escaneo la zona para determinar la mejor posición para vigilar a el campo de batalla y favorable con el viento para la dispersión del veneno. Con sus prismáticos comprobó la ubicación y la confirmo. "¡Bingo!"

"¡Susano hay enemigos en el saliente Suroeste!" Dijo lo bastante alto para que la escuchara Deadpool.

"Ah no, si alguien va matar a ese cabron seré yo." Dijo Deadpool pulsando su transportador.

"¡Que no escapen!" Le ordeno Najenda a su Teigu.

 **Dr. Stylish**

"¡Nos descubrieron!" Dijo Mimi como había escuchado las órdenes de Najenda.

"Si ella sabes dónde estamos y desde esa posición…" Stylish lo sabia estaba jodido.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc? Dijo Deadpool saliendo del bosque.

 _(Haha Looney Toons)_

"¡No tema Stylish…" Me se puso delante del Doctor al igual que Hana para protegerlo. Fueron sacados rápido por Deadpool con dos tiros a sus cabezas fueron diseñados para la exploración no para el combate.

"Wade espera podemos arreglarlo sácame de aquí y podremos trabajar en un remedio para tú cara." Dijo Stylish como sabía que Deadpool lo mataría sin dudar.

"Lo siento pero no soy tan gilipollas como para dejar que toques mi cuerpo de nuevo." Dijo guardando sus pistolas y cogiendo sus katanas que habia recuperado durante la escaramuza con los soldados.

"Si es por dinero estoy seguro que Esdeath te recompensara generosamente piénsalo tenemos la ubicación del Night Raid de sobra para comprar su perdón por tu escaramuza de palacio y poder cobrar sus recompensas." Dijo el doctor tratando de salvar su propio pellejo.

Cuando la manta apareción volando bajo causando que Deadpool, Mimi, Stylish y los cadáveres salieran volando y Susanno aterrizara detrás de él.

"¡No tengo salida ¿verdad?!" Dijo el doctor no viendo escapatoria sacando un suero se lo inyecto así mismo "Habilidad oculta número dos, dosis de bestia peligrosa."

 _[¿Por qué no atacamos?]_

 _(Regla transformación)_

El cuerpo de Stylish comenzó a mutar y a crecer de tamaño era un dorso tonificado sin cabeza mientras sus parte inferior era tejido entremezclado. ¡Aquí viene me convertiré en una bestia peligrosa para acabar con todos ustedes!" Chillo mientras miro a Mimi que estaba preocupada y trato de huir pero fue agarrada por las enormes manos de Stylish "¡Serás mi preciado alimento!"

La boca de su estomago formo una boca y se abrió revelando dientes y una lengua "Seremos uno."

"Eso me da una idea." Dijo Deadpool mientras se amputaba un brazo.

 _[¿Automutilación?]_

 _(No estamos tocándonos)_

Y lo tiraba hacia la boca del estomago de Stylish mientras el devoraba a Mimi.

"¡Si subiere de nivel digiriendo carne nutritiva!" Chillo Stylish que aumento más de tamaño ligeramente.

-Silbido- "Eh doc ¿Qué se siente al ser un fracaso?" Le pregunto Deadpool.

"¿Fracaso? no me compares contigo tu solo eres un experimento fallido de un intento de supersoldado tu no vales nada comparado conmigo ahora no solo tengo la fuerza sino mi superior intelecto y mientras pueda seguir devorando carne podre seguir evolucionando hasta finalmente alcanzar el nivel de la Teigu Suprema." Dijo empezando a reírse como un desquiciado.

"Pues ya que eres tan listo tengo una pregunta." Le dijo Deadpool llamando la atención "¿Si eres lo que comes si te comes mi brazo? Eso no te volvería como yo."

Stylish lo miro horrorizado al ver que le faltaba un brazo y ato los cabos "¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Stylish trato de aplastarlo con Deadpool desapareciendo.

El brazo de Stylish comenzó a descomponerse mientras comenzó a sufrir de dolor pudo sentir hasta la última de sus células destruirse y regenerarse pero a diferencia de Deadpool sus células no estaban calibradas.

"Dime ¿Qué se siente al ser un fracaso?" Le pregunto mientras chillaba de dolor y su comenzaba a disolverse con su cuerpo formándose bultos para finalmente descomponerse mientras se derretía en una visión horrible hasta finalmente comenzar a disolverse.

La visión fue tan repúgnate que el propio Deadpool se quito la máscara para vomitar.

 _[¡Dios es asqueroso!]_

 _(Es como ver sexo entre señores de 90 años mientras ven la escena de Planet Terror donde al tío se le derrite la polla, mientras está teniendo diarrea liquida en una habitación llena de poster de Betty White desnuda mientras un pez gota le hace un 69 a un topo estrella mientras suena un audio libro de Crepúsculo con una portátil reproduciendo SAO la temporada de ALfheim Online.)_

Finalmente la mejor manera de resumir el destino de Stylish era llamarlo si mierda liquida si esa es la mejor definición.

"Eso ha sido asqueroso." Dijo Deadpool finalmente encontrando a peor incluso que su cara.

 _(¿Y ahora qué?)_

"Pues…" Cuando Deadpool iba a hablar sintió un aliento en su nuca llevo su mano hacia atrás sin mirar tocando el pecho de Susanoo subió arriba tocando su cara bajando para meter su dedo índice en su boca para volver a subir y meterlo por la nariz luego paso a bajar para agarra su entre pierna notando algo raro.

Deadpool se viro para ver cara a cara a Susanoo y agarrando su pantalón por el borde y tirando de él para que pudiera ver lo que había ahí dentro confirmando sus sospechas. "Eres la muñeca Nacy más fea que he visto en mi vida." Susanoo utilizo su arma para golpear a Deadpool con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar hasta la base de Night Raid.

Reboto tres veces contra el suelo antes de caer cómicamente con su trasero alzado "Au pensaba que los muñecos le dabas tú no ellos a ti." Cuando Deadpool se levanto estaba en la misma posición del Night Raid.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto Najenda.

"Soy Deadpool tu amigo si lo contratas tu enemigo si me contratan." Dijo Deadpool señalándose a sí mismo.

"Primero nos ayudas, luego nos atacas quieres decirnos ¿que quieres?" Le pregunto Mine el saber qué narices quería verdaderamente.

"Vengarme de ese mamón y ahora que lo he hecho finalmente puedo hacerlo por fin, el motivo por el que vine." Dijo Deadpool avanzando hacia Akame que se había recuperado parcialmente del veneno.

Deadpool incoo su rodilla delante de Akame y extender única mano la derecha hasta que le volviera a crecer la izquierda.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Dijo Tatsumi no entendiendo que pretendía claro que este sujeto era difícil de comprender.

¿Creéis que va a…?" Leone juraría que iba a pedir matrimonio a Akame.

"Akame Amamiya Sora Gozuki de la Espada Demoníaca Murasame." Deadpool se llevo su mano al pecho antes de estirar su brazo en dirección a Akame. "¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi…Asesina?" Dijo Deadpool esperando sus respuesta.


	8. Chapter 8

Akame quedo quieta tratando de analizar la situación ¿de verdad era Wade? su primer amigo de la infancia llevaba años sin verlo pero le costaba creer que fuera él dado que no lo había visto sin máscara lo mismo podía ser alguien al que Wade le había contando su pasado era un mercenario a fin de cuentas podía ser un truco para acercarse a ella en un intento de hacerle bajar la guardia para cobrar la recompensa por su cabeza o alguien en busca de venganza eso tenía más sentido si había llegado al punto de explorar su pasado pre-Imperio pero ataco a sus compañeros esa no es una buena manera de ganarse su confianza sino algo completamente distinto y más raro aún le salvo de las explosiones de los soldados mejorados de Stylish si quería morir no la necesitaba a ella sino a Murasame eso era lo que tenía que haber protegido pero en cualquier caso esto era raro le pidió de rodillas matarlo específicamente a ella.

Y no era la única confusa todo el Night Raid se quedo quieto tratando de comprender el proceso lógico por supuesto fallaron estrepitosamente dándose cuenta de que estaban lidiando con un loco.

"Alguien puede hacerme un esquema o algo por me he perdido, nos ayuda, nos ataca, no ayuda ahora pide que lo matemos." Dijo Mine quizás fuer por el golpe de Deadpool pero le empezaba a doler la cabeza mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se recuperaba del veneno de Stylish.

Mientras Deadpool estaba quieto ante Akame esperando a que le cortara la cabeza o apuñalara.

 _[¿Entonces lo va a hacer o no?]_

 _(No la presiones esto no es como el matrimonio o el amor es más profundo el matar a alguien es para toda la vida el morir es algo mágico que solo se puede hacer una vez.)_

 _[Excepto Dragonball, Naruto, Bleach, DXD, Perdidos, South Park, Games of Thrones, Star Trek, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Code Geass, Sailor Moon, Mortal Kombat, DC, Marvel, El Señor de los Anillos, Los Simpson, Gantz, El universo cinematográfico de X-men,Charlotte, -man, Evangelion, Gungrave, Inuyasha, Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei, Saint Seiya, Tekken, Yakitate Japan, Jessica Rothe en Happy Death Day, Padre de Familia, The Crow...]_

"Vale lo pillo antes el amor y el matrimonio era algo para toda la vida ahora es algo frágil y mundano del que la gente se burla." Dijo Deadpool en interrumpiendo a su otros yos mientas esperaba que Akame se decidiera.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Le pregunto Akame queriendo salir de dudas con él.

"Claro pide por esa boquita." Dijo Deadpool pensando que eso le ayudaría con su decisión.

 _[Hemos atacado a sus amigos, manoseado, y ¿violado?]_

 _(Claro que no llevamos los calzones puestos y ella no se quito la ropa)_

"¿Wade eres tú?" Le pregunto directamente claro que aunque dijera que si no era de confianza por lo que necesitaba algo más que una afirmación suya necesitaba que dijera algo intimo algo que solos sabrían ellos dos.

"Si, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?" Le pregunto con ella asintiendo.

 _(¿Por qué nadie se fía de nosotros?)_

 _[Por que el egocentrismo humano automáticamente nos lleva a creer que tenemos la razón y son los demás los que están equivocados esa presuposición de superioridad intelectual que creemos tener lleva a creer que nuestra primera impresión es la correcta y el hecho de que la mayoría de tiempo estemos actuando como un pollo si cabeza ayuda]_

 _(Eso de pollo sin cabeza describe perfectamente el argumento y la manera de escribir historias de este pelmazo)_

Deadpool se pregunto cómo podría convencerla de si era él pero también se pregunto si eso haría que lo matara o provocaría una escena sentimental que lo llevaría a la friend zone pero si vas a apostar mejor ir a lo seguro demostrarle que era él pero provocar que tuviera ganas de matarlo y tenía la anécdota perfecta. "Cuando teníamos cinco años salimos a jugar al bosque tú te comiste unas bayas que viste lo que te provoco diarrea cosa que averiguamos mientras jugábamos a quien aguanta más haciendo el pino."

 _[Nunca una frase dijo tanto]_

 _(Bueno hemos probado que somos su amigo de la infancia y probablemente ahora que la hemos humillado delante de sus nuevos amigos nos descuartice, me gustan los finales felices)_

Todos pasaron a mirar a Akame que no mostraba expresión fácil permaneciendo con su rostro impasible pero solo una persona conocía esa historia si era él.

"Akame." Dijo Najenda captando su atención. "Matale." Dijo con Akame mirando a Wade

Sin atisbo de duda pronuncio las palabras "Te Enterrare."

"Para ir sobre seguro mejor inciner…." Con un desenvaine rápido Akame apunto a su yugular interrumpiendo a Deadpool el veneno del filo de su hoja debido al corte penetro en su organismo deteniendo su corazón.

 _(¿Entonces se acabo?)_

 _[Si]_

Deadpool mientras caía se golpeo dos veces el pecho antes de hacer el símbolo de paz antes de caer de lado al suelo con su cuerpo quedando inerte.

Todos miraban lo que marco el final de esa batalla se podría decir que el balance fue positivo ninguna baja.

Las heridas en la espalda de Leone se estaban cerrando mientras y esta se acerco a Akame para comprobar si estaba bien.

Akame miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Deadpool siendo la última piedra colocada el descubrir que era Wade le hizo recordar brevemente un tiempo pasado lejos cuando su mente no tenia preocupaciones un tiempo en que no había guerras ni asesinatos donde era una chica normal antes de que todo esto comenzara donde no había sido moldada para ser una asesina podría decirse que con este asesinato había matado y erradicado esa niña y todo rastro de lo que alguna vez fue asesinada junto con él.

"Oye ¿eso ha estado bien?" Dijo Tatsumi no sabiendo como sentirse en este momento.

"Pues claro que si era una demente y trato de matarnos." Dijo Mine mientras aun sentía molestias en la sien después del golpe de la culata de la pistola de la culata de Deadpool.

"Bueno nos estaba ayudando hasta que tu le disparaste en la cabeza, de nuevo." Dijo Tatsumi recordando que era la tercera vez que recibía un disparo y se seguía levantando de hecho su capacidad de recuperación era sorprendente casi rozando la inmortalidad de hecho Tatsumi miraba el cuerpo de Deadpool preguntándose si iba a levantarse pese al haber recibido la maldición de Murasame.

"Oh perdona la próxima vez que vea un enemigo a punto de matarte delatare mi posición y le preguntarle amablemente si quiere matarnos antes de dispararle." Dijo Mine como eso era una estupidez. "¿Cómo iba a saber yo que nos estaba ayudando?"

"Para ser una profesional como dices ser eres de gatillo fácil." Dijo Tatsumi como siempre le había restregado que era un aficionado.

"Me parece increíble que tenga que oír eso de un aficionado que elimino él solito de la pelea." Dijo Mine recordando el grito de Tatsumi cuando salto del edificio al patio y como él solo se quedo indefenso de hecho de no ser por Deadpool ayudándolo a su manera con esa pierna poco podría haber hecho contra el usuario teigu.

"Sé que estaba loco pero no podríamos haberlo utilizado, es decir si quería morir y parece que lo único que podía matarlo era Murasame podríamos haber usado eso para tenerlo nuestro lado ahora que Esdeath ha formado un grupo lleno de usuarios teigu necesitamos ayuda y aquellos capaz de luchar contra la teigus son muy escasos." Explico Lubbock pensando que ese sería el curso de acción lógico de Najenda.

"Él…" Najenda iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

La chica de cabello naranja y ojos rojos cuyo cuerpo en su mayoría estaba cubierto por una túnica pero que se veían dos auriculares mientras en su boca tenía un caramelo en la boca unido a un palo "Sigue vivo." Comento ella viéndolo moverse.

"¡Asesina de un corte mis cojones!" Dijo Deadpool quedando sentado decepcionado para mirara a Akame que al igual que el resto estaba sorprendidos claro que Akame ya había pensado que quizás sea una de las modificantes de Stylish "Has llevado a esa cosa a la ITT."

 _(¿ITT?)_

 _[Inspección Técnica de Teigus]_

"¿Tienes el ticket? o la garantía por lo menos." Le pidió a Akame que como el resto estaba sorprendido a excepción de Susanoo que lo miro inexpresivo.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Dijo Leone pese a que lo veía sentado de él después de haber recibido un corte en el cuello y como aliciente la maldición del veneno de Murasame.

Deadpool saco una de sus pistolas y se apunto a la pierna presionando el gatillo que comenzó a sangrar. "Si estoy…." Fue interrumpido.

"Te enterare." Dijo ella cercenando la cabeza de Deadpool que se desprendió de su cuerpo.

 _(¿A que ha venido eso?)_

 _[Le pedimos matarnos ¿recuerdas?]_

 _(Si pero por qué no ha esperado a la explicación)_

 _[Bueno de acuerdo con el manga y su wiki tiene una especie de palabra de seguridad o un modo Jack el destripador solo que en vez de volverse un sádica sedienta de sangre que le encanta usar el zandatsu por el cual se vuelve un asesina sin fría eficiente sin compasión incapaz de sentir empatía por su objetivo y su única preocupación es matarlo de la forma más eficiente posible.]_

 _(Entonces era sacar la comparativa con él Winter Solider)_

Akame volvió en sí viendo la cabeza de su mejor amigo en el suelo mientras su cuerpo siguió sentado en el suelo.

"Ya te lo dije que deberíamos pensar en la incineración para ir sobreseguros." Dijo Deadpool claro que el Doctor ya lo intento y ni así.

Todos miraron de piedra preguntándose cómo podía seguir vivo cuando literalmente le habían cortado la cabeza.

"¿Cómo puedes hablar si no tienes pulmones?" Dijo la chica de la piruleta como eso no tenía sentido pero seguía con vida y mientras estuviera vivo no estaba enterrado.

"Eso es una…" Deadpool vio a Akame.

 _(¿Sigue en modo asesino?)_

"Te enterrare." Akame alzo su espada con la punta de la espada apuntando a Deadpool y descendió atravesando al cabeza de Deadpool atravesándolo.

 _[KT]_

 _(Kibsfibbfeiwbfowebfbqwbnsniqwrjejf)_

 _[pjfojqwfne]_

"¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo le tomara a esos dos regenerarse?" Le pregunto Deadpool a Akame dando a entender que aun no estaba enterrado. Akame saco su espada y alzándola con dos mano la clavo en el cráneo de Deadpool mientras una y otra vez.

"Ha." –corte- "perdido." –corte- "la." –corte- "cabeza." Akame siguió cortando mientras repetía enterrare mientras todos los del Night Raid veían preguntándose si esto no había llegado demasiado lejos.

"No…se está pasando un poco." Dijo Lubbock viendo la deformidad brutal a la que estaba siendo sometida Deadpool mientras Akame todavía trataba de matarlo.

"Vale que conto esa historia de la infancia pero eso es un poco excesivo." Dijo Mine teniendo miedo de Akame su pierna y parte sus pantalones rosas estaba salpicándose con sangre mientras Akame seguía haciendo su trabajo.

"Es una vergüenza." Dijo Susanoo con los brazos cruzados negando con la cabeza.

"El espectáculo macabro que están representando." Dijo Leone que por su seguridad había vuelto con el resto ahora que el efecto de carbonadium había terminado.

"No que los cortes de Akame no son simétricos." Dijo Susanoo con desaprobación.

"No está haciendo una escultura ¡esta esculpiendo un cráneo!" Dijo Tatsumi la mejor forma de describir esa escena.

 _[¿ndqiwbfqiboqwfewhweewf?]_

 _(hg odshaofheoefnnfnnqnfnhe)_

"Akame tiene un interruptor asesino cuando entra en ese modo es incapaz de parar hasta que ha terminado con su objetivo." Explico Najenda al resto.

"Pero le está viniendo y yendo." Comento de nuevo la chica de los cascos.

"Deber ser que como le he ordenado matarlo y cada vez vuelve a la vida como no he cambiado la orden ha entrado en un bucle y en cuanto le ve vivir para cumplir mis órdenes vuelve a entrar en ese modo para matarlo." Comento Najenda viendo el resultado final.

"Vaya su lealtad hacia a ti es impresionante." Dijo la chica viendo el nivel de compromiso de Akame y como cumplía las ordenes de su jefa.

"No es solo hacia a mi es hacia el Night Raid y sus compañeros." Explico Najenda mientras miraba otro trozo de Deadpool salir de su cabeza.

"En momentos así me doy cuenta de la suerte que tenemos que Akame este de nuestro lado." Dijo Mine con todos excepto Susanoo asintiendo.

Akame termino de cortar el último corte dejando desperdigados varios trozos de Deadpool y vio los restos de su cabeza esparcidos por varios lugares.

Cuando estaba hecho Najenda dio un paso adelante "Preparaos con la guarida comprometida debemos movernos y trasladar la base a otro lugar." Comunico al resto dando el espectáculo por terminado.

Su curso se acción fue correcto pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo decapitado de Deadpool. El no podía unirse al Night Raid a raíz de lo que vio era impredecible e inestable como una bomba de relojería que podía poner en peligro a los demás.

Otro descarte era que por lo que aprecio tenía un deseo de muerte ese deseo de muerte voluntario o de forma subconsciente se pondría en una situación que favoreciera su muerte y podía haber puesto en peligro a sus compañeros.

Otro descarte es que era un mercenario todos los del Night Raid tenían sus motivos para estar ahí pero el suyo según habían comentado sus subordinados a raíz de varios enfrentamiento contra él era el dinero lo que le motivaba y una persona así podía traicionarlos por dinero a menos que fuera un profesional pero no tuvo tiempo para comprobar su historial.

Aunque el pago hubiera sido recibir el corte de Murasame y su maldición Deadpool tenía esa habilidad de desaparecer y reaparecer incluso si fuera Akame un solo descuido bastaba para que se apuñalara el mismo o que durante una misión se interpusiera entre el objetivo y Akame y recibiera el golpe en su lugar.

Otra cosa es que no podían tenerlo deambulando por ahí si era capaz de luchar con teigus era casi imposible de contener o mantener prisionero iban a trasladarse dentro de poco y aunque pusiera a Susanoo a vigilarlo si llegaba el caso de que tuviera que usarlo no habría nadie para vigilar a Deadpool por lo que hubiera aprovechado para escapar.

El Night Raid obedeció las órdenes cogiendo solo lo prescindible mientras Lubbock buscaba en el cuerpo de Deadpool donde tenía su transportador pero no fue capaz de localizarlo, las armas de Deadpool no eran teigus por lo que no resultaban útiles por eso las dejaron atrás junto con su cuerpo y el de los otros cuerpos del ejército de Stylish.

 **Horas después**

 _(Bueno ha fallado)_

 _[No ha acertado cada golpe]_

Deadpool se rasco su nueva cabeza calva de puro tejido cicatrizado mientras miro a su alrededor viendo como el lugar estaba desierto sin nadie. Deadpool entro a la guarida del Night Raid a la habitación donde se había celebrado la fiesta por la recuperación de Tatsumi y cogió una botella y comenzó a beber.

 _(Bueno el que no haya intentado matar muestra que le importamos)_

 _[No fue porque se lo ordenaron por eso hizo carne picada con nuestra antigua cabeza]_

 _(Y aquí estamos otra vez sabes este mierda de factor curativo no has jodido la vida pero es jodidamente impresionante)_

 _[Podrían habernos incinerado solo para estar seguros]_

 _(Oh bueno lo típico piensas que sin cabeza no puedes mover el cuerpo asi que piensas que si destruyes el cerebro todo queda solucionado)_

 _[Esto me recuerda a Sleppy Hollow y al misterio de ¿Cómo podía luchar eficientemente y encontrar a sus víctimas si no tiene cabeza?]_

 _(Es como los jedis o los sith usan una fuerza mística de un ente superior que penetra en él y lo guía)_

 _[Volviendo a la trama ¿y ahora qué?]_

"Me apetece algo frío." Dijo Deadpool teniendo una idea en mente.

 _(No)_

 _[Sí ¿qué coño le pasa al autor? puede pensar una mejor frase]_

"Vale rompamos el hielo." Dijo Deadpool pensando que lo había conseguido.

 _[No]_

 _(Sigue pensando)_

"Si el invierno no viene yo ire al invierno." Dijo Deadpool otra frase esperando acertar.

 _(meeee)_

"¡Que os den!" Dijo harto de si mismo mientras se dirigía hacia su sastre a por una máscara nueva y a conocer una nueva amiga.

 _[Somos tú así que la expresión correcta es que me den]_

"Pero primero." Dijo Deadpool se salio al exterior después de pasar dos horas más dentro del la antigua guarida del Night Raid salió por la puerta mientras dejaba un rastro de alcohol en el suelo y prender fuego a una cerilla.

Deadpool la dejo caer provocando que el fuego viajara utilizando el alcohol y el edificio comenzó a explotar después de encontrar pólvora en el almacén probablemente para trampas o para en caso necesario destruirlo todo el edificio comenzó a explotar mientras comenzaba a derrumbarse y Deadpool caminaba mientras todo detrás de él ardía.

 _(Estas que ardes)_

"Bah solo fue bolar un edificio." Dijo Deadpool restándole importancia.

 _[No estamos ardiendo]_

"Lo pillo somos uno." Deadpool comenzó a captar algo alrededor olía como si alguien estuviera cocinando.

 _[Literalmente]_

Deadpool comenzó correr mientras su trasero y parte de su espalda comenzaba a arder.

 **Al día siguiente en la ciudad**

Esdeath caminaba por la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar a Tatsumi había mandado a Run y a Bols a la residencia del Dr. Stylish para investigar su desaparición como aún no había dado señales de vida cuando alguien se cruzo en su camino ella lo reconoció enseguida el tipo que había luchado con Tatsumi que había sido tan tonto como para atacar y el que tenía un rencor personal contra Stylish.

"Deadpool." Dijo Esdeath reconociéndolo "Por casualidad ¿no sabrás nada del paradero del Dr. Stylish?"

"Lo mate." Dijo Deadpool con aire casual no viéndolo como algo importante.

"Bueno me acabas de ahorra muchas tiempo de investigación." Dijo Esdeath no viéndolo como una perdida si murió fue porque era débil aunque nunca lo vio como un luchador.

"A puesto a que eso te cabrea apuesto a que ahora quiera eviscerarme." Dijo Deadpool esperando que la venganza la motivara para hacerle cubitos de hielo y lo partiera en pedazos y de esa forma no poder volver.

"Has cambiado de idea y querías unirte a los Jaegers." Le dijo ella dejando a Deadpool confuso.

 _[Esto no es como lo teníamos planeado]_

 _(¿Teníamos un plan?)_

"Espera pero yo pensaba que te importaban tus subordinados." Dijo Deadpoo pensando que hasta cierto punto le importaban.

"Y me importan de hecho perder al Doctor es golpe muy duro no solo destrozara a un subordinado mío psicológicamente sino que su era muy útil como apoyo pero por otro lado eso nos hará más fuertes el saber que ahora no tenemos a nadie que nos cure las heridas graves hará que nos concentremos más en la lucha, pero los fuertes viven los débiles mueren si el Stylish murió fue por ser débil." Dijo Esdeath como la naturaleza y el tiempo le habían dado la razón.

 _[Y una vez más la filosofía de un barbudo británico se tergiversa hasta el extremismo llevándolo a la justificación de acciones dando una razón al comportamiento y justificación amoral de un ser humano matando a otro]_

"Bueno si esos es todo te lo preguntare ¿puedes unirte a mi? o puedes venir conmigo a la sala de torturas." Dijo Esdeath dándole no más opciones a Deadpool.

 _(Esto va mal)_

 _[Si torturar no es matar hemos de cabrearla hasta el punto de demencia homicida piensa en el algo]_

"No me uniré a ti y ni tampoco pienso dejar que me lleves a ninguna cámara de tortura es mas vine a matarte veras cierta persona que no voy nombrar, ya sabes confidencialidad asesino cliente." Explico Deadpool su mentira para intentar que Esdeath lo matara.

 _[Idiota le acabas de dar un motivo para torturarte para sacarte información]_

"Tú le conoces fue alguien al que heriste en el pasado, bueno lo cual es una larga lista podría decir que es más larga que mi brazo combinado con mi tercera pierna y mi pierna y aún así la lista sería muy larga." Deadpool siguió explicando su historia inventada de forma simple no entrando en muchos detalles.

"Ya veo." Dijo Esdeath como eso no cambiaba nada.

"No no lo estás viendo veras ese cliente quería que te hiciera sufrir como el sufrió tú se lo arrebataste todo y el tiene los recursos para pagarme y para obtener información, por cierto ¿Qué tal esta Tatsumi?" Dijo Deadpool dando la tecla adecuada.

Su expresión cambio "¿Qué sabes?" Le pregunto seriamente sin contener su instinto asesino.

"¿Quién crees que se lo llevo?" Le pregunto Deadpool retóricamente antes de señalarse así mismo con sus pulgares "Fui yo."

"Y para ahorrarte la molestia esta muerto yo lo mate." Dijo Deadpool antes de poner su mano hacia delante y hacer gento de no "Pero no fue rápido no antes de matarlo profane hasta el último agujero que Dios le proporciono en este mundo y cuando termine le hice siete agujeros mas." Dijo sacando una de sus pistolas y agitarla "Y…murió desangrado, fin." Dijo Deadpool tranquilamente.

" _Vaya al igual que cuando murió mi padre estoy triste…triste por su debilidad su muerte significa que no pudo desarrollarse mas como guerrero pero ahora por algún motivo ahora mismo quiero probar todas y cada una de las torturas que he aprendido a largo de los años con él."_ Esdeath no tenía su estoque pero no le costó nada hacer una espada de hielo sentía una sensación extraña ahora que sabía que Tatsumi estaba muerto.

"Mirad ese instinto asesino vamos a morir." Dijo Deadpool nunca había sido capaz de percibir algo como eso pero estab expulsando tanto que incluso alguien como el podía percibirlo.

 _(Si)_

" _Bien"_

 _[Bien]_

 _(Bien)_

Esdeath convoco varia lanzas de hielo lanzándoselas a Deadpool que se transporto reapareciendo en el tejado por arriba de Esdeath disparando contra ella Esdeath corrió a una velocidad dejando detrás de si la balas.

 _(Apunta donde va estar no donde esta)_

" _Está funcionando nos va a hacer pedazos solo tenemos que obligarla ahora a que nos encierre en hilo y los explosivos harán el resto partiéndome en pedazos tan pequeños que no habrá nada que regenerar."_ Dijo Deadpool pensando que su estrategia era infalible solo tenía que conseguir que cuando lo congelara tener un brazo agarrando la cuenta que liberara las anillas estallando en pedazos.

 _(¿Qué explosivos?)_

"Los de mi mochila." Dijo Deadpool no teniendo nada a su espalda mientras saltaba hacia otro edificio.

 _[¿Esa que nos dejamos en casa?]_

"Si." Deadpool como Esdeath genero un enorme trozo de hielo. "Oh oh." Deadpool se transporto mientras el gigantesco bloque de hielo se estrelló derribando gran parte de las casas y las calles mientras los ciudadanos huian.

 _[Nuestra casa ¿que está a 4 horas caminando de aquí?]_

"Si." Dijo Deadpool dándose cuenta de algo vital "Oh mierda."

(Oh mierda mis explosivos ¿o? _mierda con el impacto de ese bloque de hielo gigante le he perdido)_

"Am…" Deadpool miro enfrente para encontrar a Esdeath apuntando su mano convocando fragmentos de hilo Deadpool piso pero se resbalo con el borde del tejado cayendo pero Deadpool lo que le valió a Deadpool para esquivar la mayoría y desapareció para aparecer en medio de la calle.

"Bueno ¿Ideas?" Mientras Esdeath descendía mientras sostenía su espada de hielo.

 _(Haz lo que mejor sabes así.)_

 _[Insultara, búrlate y dale la tabarra hasta que ya no aguante mas te congele y te destroce solo para no oírte]_

Ella avanzo hacia Deadpool que siguió disparando con Esdeath esquivando cada bala "No, casi nunca funcionan salvo con los mooks o con el pringao de Tatsumi esos agujeros estaban tan calientes es un pena que nunca llegara a probarlo." Deadpool paso a sus dos katana para bloquea la hoja de Esdeath dirigiéndose hacia él.

Aunque bloque su hoja derecha Deadpool dirigió su katana izquierda hacia Esdeath que coloco su mano izquierda preparada para encerrar a Deadpool en hielo que usando su pierna salto hacia detrás.

Esdeath coloco su mano en el suelo generando más hielo y parte de ese hielo voló hacia él con forma de lanza empalándolo.

"Penetración ¿Dónde quedo el romanticismo?" Deadpool uso su propia katana para romper el hielo y sacarse el resto dejando un enorme agujero que se regenero en cuestión de segundo mientras esto era observado por Esdeath.

 _(¿No deberíamos preocuparnos de que aparezcan la chihua, el Tatsumi 2.0, Snoopy y esa chica hyde, El Falcon blanco y Firefly?)_

 _[Qué va esto es como los comics The Punisher, Daredevil, Spiderman, Los Vengadores, Kingping comparten todos con residencia en Nueva York y apenas se cruzan por la calle salvo cuando la trama lo requiere o un crossover]_

"Ya veo me preguntaba como habías sido capaz de recuperar ese brazo tuyo parece que tienes unas habilidades de recuperación equiparable a una teigu orgánica lo cual es bueno por lo que puedo emplear tantas técnicas de tortura como quiera contigo estoy deseando ver cuánto tardas en quebrarte." Dijo Esdeath ansiosa por comprobar el límite de aguante de Deadpool claro que eso para el mercenario bocazas eso no era nada.

"Uno llegas un par de años tardes." Stylish había hecho casi todo lo posible para matarlo Deadpool sabe exactamente lo que siente un animal cuando lo desmenuzas pero a diferencia de los animales ellos no están vivos y "Dos eso mismo le hice yo Tatsumi al quinto agujero ya era mi perra."

"Sé lo que intentas provocarme para desconcentrarme pero no va a funcionar." Dijo Esdeath como había visto a través de su burdo intento.

 _(Plan B)_

 _[Golpéala no con sentido sexual sino físico que sepa que puede derribarla vencerla entonces te vera como guerrero y como tal tendrá que matarte]_

Deadpool ataco "Puñalada." Con Esdeath parando con su espada de hielo trato otra puñalada Esdeath coloco un barrera de hielo Deadpool soltó su espada y paso a coger su pistola cuando Esdeath intento congelarlo se encontró con una pistola delante suyo "Bang."

Esdeath convoco otra espada de hielo bloqueando Deadpool desapareció delante de su narices para reaparecer arriba suyo Esdeath convoco mas fragmentos de hielo y los disparo con Deadpool volviendo a desaparecer.

"¡Por detrás!" Chillo Deadpool haciendo que Esdeath se diera la vuelta mientras hacia un salto hacia atrás y hacia que su espada derecha apuntando hacia él cuando convoco otro pico de hielo que se dirigió hacia Deadpool que espero el momento su mano delante cuando el hielo atravesó la palma de su mano agarro el hielo que seguía creciendo para girar sobre sí mismo retorciendo la herida.

"I singing in the ice." Comenzó a cantar Deadpool mientras era llevado más y más arriba mientras Esdeath se preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza cuando Deadpool se transporto fuera del pilar de hielo y comenzó a descender.

Con su espada apuntando a Esdeath "¿Qué está tramando?"

"¡It's raining Deadpool!" Dijo descendiendo mientras aumentaba

 _(¡Aleluya!)_

 _["¡It's raining Deadpool!"]_

"¡Aleluya!" Chillo Deadpool mientras Esdeath se quedo en blanco por un momento sintiendo vergüenza por luchar contra tamaño decepción Esdeath convoco varias lanzas de hielo apuntando hacia Deadpool con su brazos extendidos.

" _Por supuesto la trampa es muy obvia en cuanto te lanza la lanzas de hielo te transportaras dalante de mi y aprovecharas la apertura para el golpe."_ Pensó Esdeath habiendo visto su trampa demasiado obvia.

Esdeath disparo sus lanzas hacia Deadpool que tal como predijo se despareció para volver a aparecer por debajo de sus lanzas más cerca de Esdeath "No su verdadero plan es aprovechar la fuerza de la caída para ampliar la potencia de su ataque."

Deadpool volvió a desaparecer _"No sé lo que va a hacer."_ Se dio cuenta Esdeath siempre en su lucha a cacería había sido capaz en cuestión de tiempo adivinar el patrón de sus presas este no tenia era algo desconocido y eso la emocionaba. "Interesante vamos muéstrame por dónde vas a salir."

Deadpool apareció donde estaba la katana que soltó al principio de duelo y se la lanzo a Esdeath que bloqueo con un escudo de hielo con Deadpool volviendo a desaparecer al momento de lanzar su espada al mismo tiempo apareció a su lado utilizando el gigantes pila de hielo como trampolín para impulsarse con su otra espada apuntando hacia ella.

Esdeath puso su mano delante iniciando a la congelación con Deadpool no esquivo ni activo su transportador quedo hecho un cubo de hielo.

Esdeath miro confundida esperaba más de él pero eso fue fácil cuando podía haberlo esquivado pero vio algo en su mano derecha era una especia de esfera Deadpool y el hielo en el que estaba estallo quedando toda su parte superior volada en pedazos.

Esdeath negó la cabeza con decepción antes de poner su mano en el resto de su cuerpo y romperlo en pedazos lo poco que quedaba de él _"Justo cuando empezaba a divertirme."_ Pensó mientras se marchaba.

 **10 días después en una fosa común**

En una camilla un cuerpo que fue encontrado sin vida que era huesos pero conforme pasaban las horas fue regenerándose poco a poco claro que como a nadie le importaba un cadáver solo se estaba pudriendo con el resto hasta que finalmente se recupero del todo.

"¡Me estas jodiendo!" Chillo Deadpool mientras nadaba sobre los cadáveres mientras salía de allí. "Ni aun haciéndome cubitos de hielo." Deadpool se sentó sobre los restos de unos desconocidos.

 _[¿Y ahora qué?]_

 _(Bueno aun nos queda…no nos quedan más opciones la espada fallo la más fuerte del imperio fallo.)_

Deadpool se levanto y salió de allí sin saber a dónde ir.

 _(¿A dónde vamos?)_

"A beber hasta morir." Dijo Deadpool mientras buscaba una manera de salir de allí.

 _[No podemos morir]_

"Pues va a ser una eternidad muy larga." Dijo Deadpool como estaba condenado a la maldición de la vida eterna es gracioso él le dio al doctor lo único que él nunca pudo tener la muerte esa pregunta quedaba ¿y ahora qué?


	9. Chapter 9

**En el Infierno**

El lugar estaba tranquilo conforme la cosa se calmo la gente volvió a ir al local por supuesto nadie acepto trabajos en la Capital debido a la presencia de los Jaegers.

"Cuesta creer que se haya ido." Dijo C.F Pensando en Deadpool después de conseguir hacer dos trabajos tan bien pagados y de salir adelante hasta ser el perro alfa por qué no quedaba nadie para reclamar el puesto cuando se descubrió que Esdeath estaba en la Capital y había montado su cuerpo policial.

"Bueno es normal ya ha pasado otras veces mercenarios que van y no vuelven." Dijo Sam en la barra mientras servía una bebida a C.F

"Es culpa mía si no le hubiera hablado de ese torneo." Dijo C.F sintiéndose responsable.

"No es culpa tuya era un lunático se habría matado él sólito tarde o temprano de hecho estoy sorprendida de que dudara tanto tiempo." Dijo Sam sorprendida de hecho esperaba que hubiera muerto mucho antes.

"Pero le hecho pelotas enfrentarse a Esdeath el solo." Dijo C.F impresionado Deadpool no estaba en sus cabales pero eso era decir mucho de él. "Era un valiente."

"O un loco sin sentido de la auto preservación." Dijo ella como posiblemente era eso de hecho se sorprendió de cuando volvió si un brazo y se marcho después de ser contratada por esa chica rubia de pelo corto.

"¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Patch?" Le ha pregunta C.F como se había tomado el viejo la muerte de su nuevo perro alfa que no llego ni a la semana.

"Lleva en este negocio mucho tiempo ha visto a jóvenes morir, a viejos mercenarios a los que se les acabo la suerte a amigos está acostumbrado a esto." Dijo como su jefe estaba acostumbrado a esto en esa profesión era muy difícil llegar a viejo para un mercenario eso solo lo hacían los mejore Patch era viejo y había visto eso otras veces con el tiempo los jóvenes ganan experiencia crecen pero con el tiempo envejecen se vuelven más lentos pierden reflejos, si son lo bastante listos saben cuando retirarse otros o son demasiado tontos para darse cuenta o quieren morir como vivieron haciendo el trabajo sucio de alguien más a cambio de dinero y otros ganan lo bastante como para retirarse y vivir una vida más tranquila siempre y cuando el pasado no viniera a hacerte una visita.

"Y desde que lo vi." C.F descendió a su local "Lo tache de loco pensaba que no pasaría de cinco trabajos pero tengo que admitirlo era bueno en su trabajo esos trabajos que parecían imposibles el los hacía de alguna manera." Dijo C.F como elimino el solo a un usuario teigu y al gremio de White Browns sin ayuda "Y pensar que consiguió ser el perro alfa del garito."

"Si en un tiempo récord." Dijo C.F como había ascendió rápido en el escalafón en cuestión de días.

"Bueno todos se piraron por miedo a Esdeath." Dijo Sam como eso no era impresionante dado que en el sentido literal era el único que quedo par aceptar contratos.

"Por el Mercenario Bocazas." Dijo C.F brindando por el mercenario caído antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

Deadpool entro usando su traje tambaleándose con una botella hasta sentarse en la barra y caer de boca "Ponme la mierda más cara y con más contenido de alcohol que tengas." Dijo a Sam mientras la miraba apoyándose con ambas manos en la barra dejando caer la botella.

"¡Deadpool!" Dijo C.F al ver que seguía vivo Deadpool lo golpeo con fuerza pese a su peso mandándole a volar contra la pared.

"¡Te odio!" Dijo Deadpool antes de echarse a llorar "Te quiero." –Llantos y lloros- "Te matare."

 _[Tíos hay un elefante rosa en la barra]_

 _(Y lloverán en los campo azules de no sé como seguía esta canción)_

"¿Estas borracho?" Le pregunto Sam aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

"Estas diciendo que he ido a comprarme este traje al sastre he estado un bebiendo desde que me convirtieron en cubitos de hielo y estado bebiendo 5 cinco veces más que un humanos para que mi alcohol en sangre llegue hasta que las voces en mi cabeza no han dicho más que estupideces la respuesta es….no." Deadpool se cayó de boca contra la barra.

 _[Hemos de centrarnos en lo importante toca el culo de Akame eso es mas logro que cualquier cosa que nadie haya en este anime barato con protagonista princesa que por algún extraño motivo se enamoran de él]_

"Si que le den a Tatsumi." Deadpool se levanto de para mirar a Sam.

 _(Somos los mejores os quiero a ti, y a ti y este taburete es un pena que no tenga lengua y nos esté haciendo un limpieza anal)_

¿Dónde está mi bebida?" Pregunto Deadpool como Sam no le había puesto un vaso todavía.

"¿Que está pasando?" Patch descendió para encontrar a C.F con la nariz rota en la pared inconsciente y entonces miro a Deadpool.

 _[Tíos, tíos es él viejo de Fairy Tail]_

 _(ahahaha es tan pequeñito y enorme cabeza con esa calvita)_

"¿Estás vivo?" Dijo siendo consciente de la habladuría que decían que había muerto a manos de Esdeath.

"¡Deja de recordármelo!" Deadpool se acerco a Patch al no verlo por ningún lado cuando estaba bajo sus narices "Puede volverse invisible." Deadpool se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Un golpe en la ingle hizo a Deadpool caer de rodillas "Estas aquí."

"Muy gracioso." Dijo ahora que tenía una mirada de él. "¿No te había hecho pedazos Esdeath?" Le pregunto.

"Bah podía haberla matado si hubiera querido o ¿quizás es el alcohol el que habla por mi ¿Qué importa solo dame una copa." Dijo Deadpool de rodillas mirando a la barra.

"No le des nada." Dijo Patch mientras pensaba como lidiar con este problema.

"No era tu perro alfa." Le pregunto al viejo contratista.

"El perro alfa no desaparece durante cinco días cuando es el único que puede cazar de la manada." Dijo al mercenario que ya había empezado el proceso de eliminación de alcohol de su organismo.

 _[Es tan pequeño]_

 _(¿No cabria en el bolsillo?)_

"Te mataría pero entonces nadie me daría trabajo." Dijo Deadpool como se marcho de ahí tambaleándose con Patch negando con la cabeza.

 **En un Bar**

Deadpool se terminaba esa copa mientras pedía que la llenara otra vez.

"¿Celebra algo?" Le pregunto el camarero.

"Que Disney está a punto de comprar Fox por lo que voy a pasar a formar parte del Universo Marvel lo cual si lo piensas es una gilipollez por que persiguen a los mutantes por tener poderes pero nadie persigue a Thor o a Spiderman o a los Cuatro Fantásticos por que por lo visto si puedes prenderte fuego o ser feo no se aplica la persecución si tus poderes son artificiales aunque casi nadie conoce sus historias de origen pero importa lo bueno es que me van a hacer como Star Wars exprimirme tendré Deadpool 3, Deadpool 4 cameos en series animada que desprestigiaran mi personaje como esa porquería de Phineas y Ferb de Star Wars." Deadpool comenzó a despotricar

"¿Qué es Disney?" Pregunto el camarero.

"Por lo que lo siento es por Quicksilver a mi no pueden tocarme ni mis chistes y clasificación R soy una gallina de huevos de oro porque si el universo que cuenta es el de Marvel perderemos al genial ese que va a cámara lenta con música de fondo." Dijo Deadpool mientras tras un momento de silencio comenzó a cantar Sweet Dreams.

 _[Sabes lo gracioso que van a comprar la plataforma de serie lo quiere decir que Disney tendrá Padre de Familia y Los Simpson]_

 _(Dios pero es que no hay quien los detenga a este paso van a terminar comprando DC Comics)_

 _[¿Y eso significa?]_

 _(Marvel vs DC verse)_

"Oh genial voy combinarme con Deathstroke otra vez seré Deadtroke o era Deathpool." Dijo Deadpool recordando ese raro momento.

"Por cierto señor lleva bebiendo como un norteño desde que llegaste llevas dinero para pagar." Le pregunto el camarero sorprendido que todavía siguiera en pie.

"Esa pregunta tenias que habérmela hecha antes de entrar." Dijo Deadpool terminándose el otro vaso.

"Y te diré lo que les dije a los otros no tengo un jodido centavo me lo he pulido todo." Dijo Deadpool riéndose con los brazos a abiertos.

El camarero hizo una señal con dos guardias acercándose a Deadpool.

"Hola mooks sin nombres." Ellos llevaron fuera a Deadpool donde le metieron una paliza pero Deadpool se seguía levantando.

"¿Eso es todo?" Le pregunto inclinado hacia adelante con ellos golpeándolo uno y otra vez hasta que ya no pudieron mas pero Deadpool se volvió a levantar y se marcho. buscando otro local para beber y repetir el proceso.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Deadpool se levanto tambaleándose "Mi cabeza esta…bien."

 _[Ventajas del factor curativo curación instantánea de la resaca]_

 _(Principalmente porque nuestras neuronas está en proceso de muerte y renacimiento)_

Miro a su alrededor para descubrir que había vuelto al Infierno con Sam en la barra C.F y Patch mirándole también algunos mercenarios habían vuelto pero para buscar trabajo fuera de la cuidad a las afueras.

"Otra copa." Dijo Deadpool sentándose en la barra.

"Se acabaron las copas y ya no eres el número uno así que si quieres tendrás que pagar." Dijo Sam como a Deadpool se le había quitado el sitio.

"No tengo un centavo." Dijo Deadpool deprimido por no poder matarse bebiendo "¿Cómo termine aquí?"

"Pues llegaste entraste y te desmayaste apestaba a alcohol y llevas durmiendo veinte horas." Dijo C.F la versión resumida mientras cogía un taburete y lo usaba como escudo improvisado teniendo en cuanta la reacción violente de antes.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunto Patch a Deadpool dejándolo confundido.

"¿Qué?" Dijo no sabiendo a que se refería exactamente.

"¿Vas pedir trabajo? o vas a pirarte." Le pregunto Patch que pensaba hacer Deadpool.

"Bueno en vista de la muerte no va a venir a mi tendré que hacer esa mierda hasta que encuentre algo que me mate. Venga búscame algo." Dijo Deadpool resignado ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no servía para otra cosa salvo para aprovecharse de la miseria ajena.

Patch fue a buscar el trabajo que tenia para Deadpool mientras C.F se sentó un asiento más alejado.

"¿De verdad te enfrentaste a Esdeath?" Le pregunto Sam por que haría semejante acto de locura.

"Si." Dijo Deadpool como si no fuera nada de hecho no fue nada solo le hicieron pedacitos y cubitos de hielo pero volvió en su tras salir de una fosa común para cadáveres.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" Le pregunto C.F huyendo los rumores de que había sido asesinado.

"No puedo morir. Pero tengo esperanza de que haciendo estas mierdas de trabajo encuentre algo que me mate." Dijo Deadpool como aún se aferraba a esa pequeña posibilidad.

 _[Sabes que probablemente no enfrentemos a un montón de mooks sin nombre]_

 _(Y como buenos mooks solo están ahí para que les pateen el trasero)_

"Tu contrato una familia que quiere un guardaespaldas multiusos lo cual quiere decir que tienen diversos trabajos te lo pagaran aparte." Dijo Patch antes de pasar a Deadpool pero vas a tener que desaparecer.

"Un momento como que desparecer no soy Houdini." Dijo Deadpool aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

 _(Tenemos un transportador)_

 _[Teníamos cuando Esdeath nos volamos en pedazos y Esdeath rompió el resto lo rompió hemos perdido el teletransporte]_

"Mejor lo hacía todo demasiado fácil." Dijo Deadpool como comenzaba a aburrirse de él pese a lo útil que era.

"Espera no pretenderás ir así." Dijo C.F preguntándose cuan loco estaba.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje?" Dijo Deadpool señalándose.

"¿Qué atacaste a Esdeath?" Dijo Sam como eso lo convertía técnicamente en un criminal contra el Imperio.

"¿Y?" Dijo Deadpool que tenía que ver eso.

 _[Que dijimos que matamos a su interés amoroso]_

 _(Le dijimos que lo violamos por siete agujeros distintos)_

"Ella mismo lo dijo era débil." Dijo Deadpool como no le dio mucha importancia ella aceptándolo simplemente.

 _[Mejor no correr el riego llevamos en un celda durante años aunque la vida sea un mierda preferimos vivir libres y reservar las cadenas para la cama]_

 _(Coincido las prisiones son aburridas)_

"¿Y qué queréis que haga?" Dijo Deadpool como iba a aceptar el trabajo si no podía revelarse a su mismo.

 **Más tarde esa noche**

 _(Lol xd)_

 _[Van a flipar]_

En la habitación un hombre mayor con pelo blanco y bigote usando un traje blanco con camisa azul celeste con corbata roja estaba sentado mirando a lo que le habían enviado era el clásico despacho con ventana cortinas un escritorio así como un sofá enfrente.

Tenía un traje negro con una cota de malla por encima del torso con un cinturón con cartucheras negras al igual que sus guantes negros con protectores de brazo naranjas con botas negras y varias cintas vendadas naranjas en las piernas y una máscara dividida en dos con la derecha completamente de color negro y la otra mitad naranja con un ojo rojo con negro para remarcarlo alrededor por detrás dos tiras una negra y otra naranja para remarcarlo dos pistolas y una katana a su espalda.

"Bien señor ¿Deathstroke?" Dijo el hombre resultándole extraño pero no le importaba y fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo.

"Si." Dijo Deadpool bajo su nuevo traje que se hizo el mismo con el dinero de Patch lo que significaba que esta vez por este trabajo debía pagarle los intereses.

 _[Vaya hemos pasado de copia lamina a usurparlo literalmente]_

 _(Tómatelo como un programa de protección de intento de asesinato para suicidio fallido)_

 _[Hay que admitírselo al que escribe esto le echa pelotas]_

 _(Excepto para matar a personajes o cambiar el canon)_

 _[Aún es pronto]_

 _(¿Y que pasara ahora?)_

 _[Pues como es predecible la trama el Night Raid terminara de alguna manera involucrándose en la historia o los Jaegers]_

 _(¿Por qué simplemente no escogemos un bando?)_

"No hasta que tengamos una escena sensiblera en la que nos damos cuenta de nuestros defectos y lo que queremos hacer en esta vida algo que el pelmazo que escribe esto no tiene ni idea así que vete tú a saber." Dijo Deadpool aparentemente para nadie.

"Disculpe." Dijo el hombre haciendo que saliera de si mismo que sacudió su cabeza.

"No pasa nada mafioso estereotipado básicamente su guardaespaldas." Dijo como eso no era un problema para él.

"El mío no el suyo." La puerta se abrió revelando a un chico de pelo corto negro de unos 7 años con ojos marrones vistiendo un traje negro con pantalones cortos y calcetines blancos.

La otra chica tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos unos cuatro años mientras iba en pija sosteniendo el peluche de un conejito color negro.

"Son mis hijos tu trabajo es protegerlos." Le ordeno su nuevo jefe en qué consistía su trabajo.

"Eh si ánimo de ofender pero mis trabajos son a corto plazo." Dijo Deadpool como él no era de un trabajo a largo plazo y se le daba mejor matar y destrozar cosas que salvar y proteger.

"Se te abonaran lo honorarios los días que hagan falta además no será permanente vera digamos mis negocios han sufrido un ligero revés la situación se ha vuelto cuanto menos delicada y mis competidores están deseando echarme del negocio." Le explico cómo su situación y posición se había visto debilitada.

"Entiendo el…" Deadpool puso los dedos entre comillas "negocio." Sus hijos preguntándose a que se referían.

"Solo espero que los proteja hasta que me haya recuperado lo bastante como para poder volver a una posición en la que no se vea comprometido, y entonces podrá volver a su negocio propio." Explico como esperaba que los protegiera mientras trataba de arreglar la situación.

"Mientras me paguen." Deadpool se encogió de hombros.

"Bien chicos este será tu guardaespaldas Deathstroke." Dijo haciendo las presentaciones.

"¿Deathstroke está aquí?" Dijo Deadpool mirando en ambas direcciones buscándole.

 _[Se refiere a ti.]_

"Oh claro yo Deathstroke." Dijo señalándose así mismo.

 _(¿Por qué narices no hemos puesto un parche bajo la máscara?)_

 _[Para meternos en el papel y por cierto este hombre es un padre horrible a quien se le ocurre dejar a un niño a nuestro cargo]_

"Hueles mal." Dijo la niña poniéndose detrás de su hermano. Deadpool se olio y efectivamente apestaba a alcohol.

"Digamos que el tito D ha tenido una semana muy complicada." Dijo Deadpool como su resultado de buscar la muerte había supuesto la perdida de dinero así como de esperanzas de encontrar algo que lo matara.

"Es todo por..." Dijo el hombre levantándose saliendo mientras se levantaba.

Deadpool sacaba sus dos pistolas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto asustado mientras apuntaba a donde estaba su jefe.

"Mi trabajo." Dijo simplemente.

"Papa." Dijo el chico preocupado Deadpool comenzó a disparar hacia donde se encontraba disparando a la ventana.

"Aléjate de la ventana." Dijo Deadpool tirando una mesa colocando lo niños detrás mientras el padre de arrastraba sacando una pistola.

"No pensé que actuarían tan rápido el plazo no había terminado." Dijo mientras apuntaba a la ventana.

"Algo me dice que no me estas contando toda la historia." Dijo Deadpool mientras se preparaba cogía su otra pistola.

"Mis competidores quieren sacarme del negocio." Dijo arrestándose hacia Deadpool cuando otra figura irrumpió por la ventana tenía un traje blanco sobre una túnica verde y estaba empleando muñequeras y zapatos chinos junto con tabi blancos también llevaba una máscara blanco similar a un gato.

"¿Quién te envía?" Le pregunto el nuevo empleador del Deadpool.

"Confidencialidad asesino cliente." Dijo mientras se prepara para matarlo con Deadpool saltando en encima de él con el hombre agarrándolo por el hombro y lanzarlo hacia adelante agarrando su katana.

Y oscilarla moviéndola entre sus dedos antes de elevara la colocar su mano izquierda delante elevando su pierna derecha.

"Paso de esta mierda." Dijo Deadpool antes de simplemente pegarle un tiro en la cabeza matándolo al instante.

"¿Estáis bien?" El padre abrazo a su hijo mientras Deadpool se asomo por la ventana para ver el cadáver de otro en el suelo con varios agujeros de sus disparos.

"Tú seguridad es una mierda." Dijo Deadpool a su nuevo jefe mientras recuperaba su katana de su jefe.

"¿Papa?" Dijo la niña abrazando a su padre el hijo mostraba poca emoción casi como si no le importara lo que acaba de ver

"Está bien cariño Deathstroke nos protegerá." Dijo mientras salían con Deadpool protegiendo afortunadamente solo había sido un intento de asesinato normal y corriente curiosamente todos los guardias habían desaparecido lo cual quiere decir que los habían traicionado.

Salieron hasta llegar a una posada donde se registraron y los hijos finalmente durmieron.

"¿Tienes dinero para pagarme?" Le pregunto Deadpool como si estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

"Si." Dijo el hombre mientras mantenía una actitud tranquila.

"Y porque te persiguen esos tipos." Dijo Deadpool señalando que habían intentado matarlo.

"Me han traicionado." Dijo el hombre como esto significaba el fin para él. "Se acabo."

"Bueno en vista de que soy ahora mismo lo único que tienes ¿puedes decirme que mierda está pasando?" Dijo Deadpool como no le gustaba no saber lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Sabes cómo funciona el mundo criminal en la capital?" Le pregunto el jefe a su único empelado actual.

"No." Dijo Deadpool como siquiera iba a saber eso.

 _[Y se acerca la charla expositora]_

 _(Despiértame cuando acabe)_

"Toda la ciudad está dividida por territorios pero todos tenemos un nexo común todos pagamos al Calculador."

"¿Y el Calculador es?"

"Veras para poder operar sin restricciones legales pagamos un protección para nuestros negocios." Explico lo que era un hábito desde que ese hombre apareció.

"Extorsionan al extorsionador." Concluyo Deadpool.

"Si así es a cambio de su protección legal él se lleva el sesenta por ciento de todo, todas las familias, triadas, bandas le pagan." Explico cómo ese hombre se lucraba con todo dándole igual el negocio.

"¿Y si no pagas?" Pregunto Deadpool que era lo peor que podían hacerle.

"Te vuelves objetivo de todas las familias criminales de la capital y tendrás a toda la policía y guardias imperiales destripando todos tus negocios." Dijo como ya lo había visto familias poderosas antiguas y tradicionales que fueron destruidas en apenas tres días.

"Whoa teniendo en cuenta todo el dinero que traer el crimen organizado debe de ser un pastón." Dijo Deadpool imaginándose cuanta pasta tenía que ser eso.

"¿Y porque pagáis al Calculador?" Le pregunto por qué le pagaban a él precisamente.

"Porque él trabaja para el Gran Jefe." Dijo el cómo trabajaban para el hombre para el jefe más poderoso de la ciudad

"¿Kingpin O Big Boss?" Dijo imaginándose o a un forzudo calvo o a un excombatiente con un parche en el ojo.

"El Gran Jefe simplemente usa al Calculador ellos no se involucra simplemente esta como apoyo para las demás si una banda o familia cae el le da los recursos para ocupar dicho territorio, El Calculador utiliza sus conexiones y influencia que le otorga el Gran Jefe como ellos son lo que colocan a la nuevas familias este se vuelve imprescindible si un jefe criminal muere no es difícil buscar a otro que ocupe su puesto y le ayudan a asentarse, si no pagas te vuelves su blanco y eso quiere decir todas las familias criminales te volverán su objetivo.

"Espera un momento." Dijo Deadpool pidiendo calma.

"¿Y eso no te da a ti su protección?" Le pregunto Deadpool como eso no cambiaba mucho de hecho tendrían que protegerlo

"No la protección solo se aplica a la policía pero a él le da igual quien controle el territorio mientras tenga su sesenta por ciento." Dijo él como la situación era crítica.

"Si cuando llegue el día del pago no cubres tu cuota dejas de tener tu territorio y buscan a alguien que pague esa cuota si la pagas el territorio pasa a ser tuyo." El explico como ahora era casi imposible que pudiera pagar su pago.

"¿Y los asesinos?" Pregunto en vista a los dos que trataron de matarlo esa noche.

"Supongo que el que quiere mi territorio no va a esperar al día de pago." Dijo sabiendo quien era esto lo confirmaba el autor detrás del golpe era su mano derecha.

"¿Lo que no se es que voy a hacer ahora?" Podía pagar a Deathstroke al menos durante un tiempo lo que no sabía era como iba a hacer para recuperar su territorio.

"Llamar a ¿The Punisher?" Dijo Deadpool encogido de hombros.

 _[No seas tonto lo mataría y no cobraríamos]_

 _(¿Quién será el Gran Jefe?)_

 **En el Palacio Imperial.**

Honest un hombre con cabello de color gris junto con una larga barba blanco con ojos dorados de mediana edad con cuerpo corpulento, usando un traje de color verde y un abrigo de color gris, con una corona negra con forma de rombo en su frente al igual que a los lados de su cabeza.

Sus dientes se clavaron en la carne en un hueso que estaba degustando antes de arrancarla de un mordisco.


End file.
